Sekiryuutei Nórdico
by Tacbon20
Summary: Issei y sus padres se mudan a los paises escandinavos pero esa misma noche son atacados siendo el unico superviviente Issei , quien logra escapar y es salvado por una abuela y su nieta. Que le deparara el futuro? IsseixMassiveHarem.
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicos/as , aqui os traigo lo que podriamos llamar la nueva version de "El Clan del Sekiryutei". Espero que lo disfruteis. EMPECEMOS!

Capitulo 1-Prólogo

Era un dia como otro cualquiera en Japón , el país del sol naciente , siendo un fin de semana donde los padres y sus hijos disfrutaban en el parque riendo y jugando en el parque , sin embargo en casa en la ciudad de Kuoh , habia una familia que se mudaba , esta familia eran los Hyoudou y la razon de la mudanza de estos era que el fue transladado a la nueva sede de la empresa en la que trabajaba , la cual , estaba situada en los paises escandinavos. Mientras el señor y señora Hyoudou colocaban las maletas tres pequeñas chicas estaban hablando con el hijo de estos Issei Hyoudou , que al igual que las chicas aparentaban uno

-No hay alguna forma de que te puedas quedar Ise-chan?-preguntaba triste una de las niñas que tenia el pelo de color blanco con ojos de un tono entre azul y verde

-No es justo...primero Irina-chan y ahora tu-decia otra de las chicas de pelo rubio y ojos violeta

-Venga chicas...no es para tanto , si nos veremos en las vacaciones-decia Issei intentando animarlas

-Pero aun asi no sera lo mismo...-hablaba la ultima de las tres chicas tambien de pelo rubio y ojos de un tono azul claro

-Mirad chicas tengo esto para vosotras , quiza no sean gran cosa pero asi cada vez que los veais os acordareis de que siempre estare ahi para vosotras-decia un alegre Issei sacando tres pequeños objetos para sus tres amigas. La chica peliblanca recibio una pulsera con una M , la rubia ojivioleta recibio una cinta para el pelo y la rubia ojiazul recibio un clip con forma de mariposa

-Gracias Ise-chan!-decian las tres chicas al unisono alegres y a la vez apenadas de que su mejor amigo se haya gastado lo poco de sus ahorros en ellas

-Vamos Ise! Debemos de salir ya-gritaba el señor Hyoudou para que su hijo viniera y este despues de despedirse dando un pequeño abrazo a cada una y subiendo al coche de su padre , dejando atras a sus tres amigas ya deseosas de volver a verlo

Ya en el aeropuerto la familia Hyoudou se encamino hacia el avion designado para volar hacia su nueva casa , cuando llegaron al aeropuerto de la capital escandinava el pequeño Issei como todo niño de 7 años estaba boquiabierto ante la vista que tenia estaba todo lleno de nieve y las personas tenian rasgos bastante distintos de la gente japonesa e incluso utilizaban otro idioma

-Bueno Ise te gusta nuestra nueva casa?-pregunta la señora Hyoudou a su hijo

-Si...pero no conozco a nadie...y sino hago amigos aqui?-decia un poco triste Issei al recodar a sus amigas de Japon

-Relajate cariño es normal el estar asustado al llegar a un sitio donde no conoces a nadie sobretodo siendo en el extranjero y que hablan otro idioma pero ya veras como poco a poco haras muchos amigos-intentaba animar la señora Hyoudou a su hijo a la vez que le acariciaba la cabeza cosa que surgio efecto e Issei se relajo a la vez que poco a poco se dormia

Unos minutos mas tarde , el taxi ya habia llegado a lo que seria la nueva casa de la familia Hyoudou , estaba a la afueras y al lado de un hermoso bosque que lucia complementamente blanco , decir que Issei estaba ansioso por comenzar a jugar con la nieve era quedarse corto , pero tuvo que resignarse al ver que su madre le dijo que hoy no podria salir a jugar ya que era tarde y habia que comenzar a organizar las cosas

Ya cuando llegó la noche y haber cenado algo ligero ya que la familia no tuvo mucho tiempo para hacer la compra la madre de Issei lo acompaño a su habitacion la cual aun habia que colocar cosas como la ropa en sus respectivos sitios

-Dulces sueños Ise-decia cariñosamente su madre mientras le daba un beso en la frente a su hijo que poco a poco iba cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo

Unas horas despues Issei seguia durmiendo en su cuarto hasta que escucho un ensordecedor grito de su madre y se desperto , fue corriendo hasta la sala principal y ahi fue a donde vio a su madre en un charco de su sangre en estado moribundo y a un hombre que lucia su padre pero tenia una forma...¿Reptiliana? haciendo frente a varios sujetos que llevaban trajes oscuros y alas tan negras como la noche mas oscura

-No dejare que toques a mi hijo Kokabiel!-grito el hombre reptiliano al un hombre que destacaba entre todo al tener 10 pares de alas negras

-Kakakaka , mirate quizas seas de los mas cuertes de tu clase pero somos 15vs1 crees aun poder defender a tu pequeño?-se mofaba el hombre llamado Kokabiel

-P-papa , m-m-mama?-preguntaba un muy asustado Issei reconociendo la voz de su padre provocando que ambos hombres se diesen cuenta de la presencia del chico

-Issei! Huaaaaaggh-intentaba decir el señor Hyoudou hasta que fue atravesado por una lanza de luz de Kokabiel que aprovecho la situacion para dejar fuera de combate al padre de Issei

-Vaya mira quien ha aparecido kakaka-reia Kokabiel ante la cara de terror del pequeño

-I-i-ise , huye...-eran las palabras de su madre llorando porque sabia que no veria a su pequeño crecer

-V-vive por nosotros hijo...-hablaba su padre con lagrimas tambien en sus ojos hasta que se desvanecieron despues de un nuevo ataque de Kokabiel

-Mama! Papa!-grito el pequeño al ver como desaparecian

-Tsk , si que eran resistentes-dijo Kokabiel-Muy bien pequeño tu eres el siguiente-decia Kokabiel riendo al decir esto y lanzando una lanza de luz a Issei el cual no supo como pero pudo esquivar y salio corriendo hacia la entrada de atras y adentrandose en el bosque

-Tsk , seguidlo que no escape!-ordenaba Kokabiel a sus secuaces los cuales siguieron las ordenes. Issei seguia corriendo y corriendo pero poco a poco se estaba quedando sin energias , avanzo unos metros pero vio que era arrinconado en un acantilado

-Te tengo...ahora muere-oyo gritar al mismo Kokabiel que le lanzo una lanza de luz atravesando el cuerpo del pequeño que escupio sangre y por la inercia cayo ppr el acantilado

-Kokabiel-sama nos aseguramos de que haya muerto preguntaba uno de sus secuaces

-No hace falta no creo que haya resistido-decia Kokabiel para retirarse al igual que sus secuaces de la escena

Issei seguia cayendo y cayendo cuesta abajo golpeandose contra las rocas del acantilado hasta que cayo en la fria nieve sientiendo como sus ojos se cerraban dando paso a la inconsciencia. En un momento Issei abrio otra vez los ojos sin saber donde estaba ni si habian pasado horas , dias o lo que fuera solo recordaba como sus padres murieron por ese hombre y se vio solo en un pais desconocido y sin ninguna ayuda un niño de su edad no sobreviviria por lo que decidio a levantarse y buscar ayuda de alguien aun si tuviera que aguantar el extremo dolor que le provocaba la lanza luz en su estomago y una pierna rota

Mientras tanto en una pequeña casa , una niña peliplatina de 7 años salia a jugar con la nieve con permiso de su abuela

-Abuela voy a jugar afuera!-decia la pequeña

-Ten cuidado!-advertia la joven abuela

Mientras la pequeña seguia jugando con la nieve escucho varios ruidos por lo que preparo un poco de magia en sus manos por si era un animal salvaje , para acabar casi gritando por estaba presenciando , un niño de pelo castaño y ojos castaño claro , con una lanza en su estomago , con una pierna rota y mucha sangre seca en su ropa

-T-tasukete-fue lo que oyo la niña antes de que el niño volviera a caer por el cansancio y perdida de sangre a la inconsciencia

-AAAAAAAH-grito la niña consiguiendo alarmar a su abuela que salio inmediatamente lista para pelear pero quedando shockeada ante la escena de su nieta llorando y un niño ensangrentado con una lanza de luz

-"Pero como pudo un niño entrar aqui...y sobrevivir a tales heridas y por esa lanza de luz...angeles caidos..."-eran los pensamientos de la abuela de la niña hasta que decidio coger al niño y llevarlo a su casa junto a su aun llorosa nieta

Y hasta aqui! Esta historia sustituye a El clan del sekiryutei , y quiza se parezca a otra que se llama The red dragon emperor of the norse pero despues la desarrollare a mi manera. Espero que la apoyeis!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Era de noche y podemos ver a cierta mujer en una de las habitaciones de su cabaña preparando ungüentos para curar y que las heridas del pequeño castaño cicatrices más rápido siendo ayudada por su pequeña nieta ya más tranquila

-Abuela , se curara pronto?-preguntaba la pequeña peliplatina

-Le llevara su tiempo para que sus heridas cierren y despierte , pero si se recuperará Rose-respondia la abuela de la niña

Una vez que la mujer acabó de hacerle las curas , lavó sus manos llenas de la sangre del pequeño en el pequeño bol con agua que habia en la mesita de noche y se giró hacia su nieta

-Bueno Rose , por qué no vas a dormir , no querrás llegar tarde mañana a la escuela no? Yo estare cuidadando al chico vale?-preguntaba la mujer a su nieta con un sonrisa

-Esta bien...buenas noches abuela-contestó la pequeña , que antes de salir miró por última vez

Al salir la pequeña hubo un pequeño silencio en la habitacion hasta que la mujer peliplatina soltó un gran suspiro

-No sé que te habrá ocurrido antes pequeño , pero me temo que nada mas despertar tendré que borrarte la memoria y dejarte de nuevo en el mundo hum...-decia la mujer a nadie en particular que había comenzado a limpiar la sangre seca que quedó en los bordes de las heridas del chico hasta que lo siguente que vio fue la oscuridad

-Pero...como...que es esto?-preguntaba la mujer en ese espacio en negro

-[Estas en la consciencia del chico al que has salvado...valquiria]-habló una voz rasgada y profunda hacia la mujer la cuál se alertó al escuchar esa voz y se puso en posición de ataque y al querer invocar unos círculos mágicos vio que no ocurría nada por lo que decidió calmarse y responder a esa voz

-Que es eso de que estoy en la consciencia del niño...quien eres...y por qué no puedo invocar mi magia?-preguntó la mujer mirando a todos lados

-[El que no puedes invocar magia se debe a que yo no te lo permito porque no pienso atacarte , estas en la consciencia porque me gustaria hablar contigo-decia la voz a la mujer la cuál comenzó a oír el ruido de grandes pisadas y de entre las sombras pudo ver algo que la dejo aterrada y por primera vez en mucho tiempo temblando del miedo

Ante la mujer estaba un gran dragón de escamas rojas y profundos ojos verdes rasgados verticalmente como los de un reptil

-N-no puede s-ser , t-t-tu eres...-las palabras no salian de la mujer

-[Soy Ddraig , el Dragón Emperador Rojo o también...el Sekiryuutei]-habló el ahora conocido como Ddraig

-Pero t-tu fuiste sellado por las 3 facciones en conjunto...no puede ser...si tu estas aqui...eso quiero que este niño...-iba a finalizar la mujer pero fue interrumpida por el dragón

-[Si...actualmente ese pequeño niño que has salvado es mi portador , el portador de la Longinus [Boosted Gear] , el actual Sekiryuutei pero ahora me gustaria contarte la historia del pequeño]-afirmaba el enorme dragón rojo

Después de unos 15 minutos escuchando la trágica historia del niño la mujer ya entendía el como el pequeño había acabado en ese estado tan lamentable , pero la mujer estaba extrañada ya que Azazel , líder de los Ángeles Caídos era una fanático de las Sacred Gear por lo que le extrañaba que diera la orden de matar a un portador sobretodo de una Longinus , debía de informar de esto a Odin

-Entiendo , despertaste debido al shock que recibió el niño al ver morir a sus padres...en verdad es una triste historia pero...por qué me has contado todo esto?-preguntaba la mujer

-[En verdad , presiento que este chico hará grandes cosas , por lo que me gustaría estar a su lado , a parte de que es el hijo de un conocido]-respondia el dragón a la pregunta

-Un conocido?

-[Si , este niño es el hijo de Ryushi Hyoudou , un compañero dragón y de su mujer Sayaka Hyoudou , una humana que aceptó a Ryushi tal y como era]-comentó el dragón

-Vaya...este niño no deja de sorprenderme. Bueno , informaré a Odin sobre la situación del pequeño

-[Muchas gracias valquiria]

-Göndul , llámame Göndul-decia la valquiria peliplatina

-Göndul...me suena...si mal no recuerdo eres de las valquirias mas fuertes de Asgard

-Corrijo , era , ahora estoy retirada pero sigo ayudando en el entrenamiento de las futuras valquirias o asesorando al viejo Odin-decia la peliplatina

-[Ya veo...bueno ahora cortaré la conexión contigo , muchas gracias otra vez por salvar al chico]-decia el dragón cortando el enlace y devolviendo a Göndul a la habitacion donde el pequeño Issei seguia descansando

-Aah(suspiro) , me parece que a partir de ahora en adelante vendran dias muy complicados-decia la valquiria adulta con una sonrisa de lado mirando al pequeño

La valquiria conocida como Göndul invocó un círculo mágico de comunicación para poder informar a Odin de lo ocurrido

-Odin? Soy yo Göndul , te llamé para informarte de que ha llegado alguien inesperado a Asgard...tranquilo es solo un niño , pero este niño es el portador de la [Boosted Gear]...si , el actual Sekiryuutei...tardará como mucho en despertar unos 2 días...vale entendido...hasta entonces-finalizaba la mujer la conversación con Odin y decidió salir de la habitación para dejar descansar mas tranquilo al chico

Los 2 días pasaron muy rápido y en la habitación del pequeño se encontraban Göndul , que estaba cambiando las vendas del chico y Rossweisse que la ayudaba pasandole lo utensilios que su abuela necesitaba

En ese mismo momento apareció iluminando la habitación un gran círculo mágico de color dorado por el que hizo acto de presencia el dios gobernador de Asgard , Odin (su apariencia es la de la peli de Thor la de de Dxd , la que mas os guste)

-Göndul el chico aún no ha despertado?-preguntaba Odin

-Debería de hacerlo en unos minutos-respondia la valquiria sin mirar al dios ya que había sentido la presencia de este

-S-señor Od-din-quien no se habia dado cuenta era la pequeña Rossweisse , la cuál empezó a ponerse nerviosa al ver al máximo gobernador de Asgard en la casa de su abuela , la pequeña ya sabia que su abuela conocía de primera mano a Odin pero una cosa era oír hablar de él y otro era tenerlo a menos de 2 metros

Al escuchar la voz de la pequeña Odin se giró para ver a la nieta de Göndul

-Oh , pero si es la pequeña Rossweisse , has crecido mucho desde la última vez-decia Odin con un sonrisa para apaciguar los nervios de la peliplatina pequeña

-Rose cariño , podrias salir un momento para que pueda hablar con Odin?-preguntó amablemente Göndul a su nieta la cuál accedió sin poner ninguna pega

-Asi que este pequeño de aqui es el Sekiryuutei-hablaba Odin fijándose más en el pequeño de cabello castaño y ojos de un castaño claro

-Si...por lo que me dijo el Dragón Emperador Rojo , es de Japón , su padre era un dragón y su madre humana , fueron atacados por Ángeles Caídos-explicaba la situacion la peliplatina

-Ya veo...ahora me explico la pequeña aura draconica que desprende el chico aunque no me imagino a Azazel queriendo matar a un portador de Sacred Gear , sobretodo una Longinus-decia el viejo Odin en pose pensativa mientras se rascaba la barba

-Ughh...donde estoy?-habló una voz suave y cansada que sacó de sus pensamientos a Odin y a Göndul que dirigieron su mirada hacia la cama encontrandose con que el castaño ya había despertado

-Es bueno verte despierto pequeño-decia Odin

-Q-quien es u-usted? Donde estoy? Y mis padres?-preguntaba muy deprisa Issei tanto a Odin como a Göndul

Tanto Odin como Göndul pudieron deducir que debido al grave estado en el que llego a Asgard y el estar inconsciente afectó , sobretodo Göndul que escuchara la historia que le contó Ddraig de como el chico sobrevivió a una caída por un acantilado

-[Tranquilizate pequeño , ellos no te harán daño]-decia una voz que salia del brazo izquierdo donde se estaba materializando un guantele rojo con algunos picos sobresaliendo de él y una gema verde en el centro

-Q-quien eres tu? Y por qué estás en mi brazo?-volvía a preguntar Issei

-[Soy Ddraig , el Dragón Emperador Rojo , y a partir de ahora seremos socios , la mujer peliplatina a tu lado se llama Göndul y el viejo es Odin]-hablaba Ddraig haciéndose cargo de las presentaciones

-Lo que dice es cierto pequeño y respecto a tus padres...-decía Göndul con un semblante triste sabiendo que lo que le iba a contar al niño podia afectarle

Pasaron varios minutos en los que Göndul repetía casi con las mismas palabras que uso Ddraig toda la historia

-N-no p-p-puede ser...entonces...O-oka-san y Ot-tou-san están...-intentaba hablar Isse a la vez que poco a poco las lágrimas caían por sus ojos

Ante esa situación lo único que podía hacer Göndul era intentar consolar al niño , Ddraig no sabía que hacer ya que nunca se vio en una situación como esta y por último Odin estaba con una cara pensativa y en su interior un debate consigo mismo tenía lugar , sabía que si hacía lo que pensaba podría traer un gran dilema al resto de las facciones , abrió los ojos y vio al pequeño castaño siendo consolado por la mujer peliplatina , con esa imagen ya había tomado una decisión

-Pequeño...como te llamabas?-preguntaba Odin de forma amable

-H-hyoudou I-issei-contestaba un poco dudoso el castaño

-Muy bien...Issei , a ti te gustaría volverte fuerte para proteger a la gente y que sucesos como ese no vuelvan a ocurrirte , si es así te gustaria ser mi hijo?-preguntó el dios nórdico al pequeño , a su vez la reacción de Göndul fue de incredulidad ante la propuesta que le acababa de hacer al pequeño castaño

Issei no sabia que responder estaba petrificado ante la pregunta que le había hecho el viejo conocido como Odin , recordó que mientras la mujer peliplatina conocida como Göndul conocía su historia ya que se la había contado Ddraig , también de que el lugar en el que se encontraba era el reino de Asgard , grandes pioneros en magia , que quienes atacaron a sus padres fueron los Ángeles Caídos , tras recordar las últimas palabras de su padre tomó una decisión

-S-si! , por favor ayudeme a ser fuerte!-decia el castaño sentado en la cama y bajando la cabeza ante Odin

-Esta bien Issei , en un mes cuando tus heridas hayan cicatrizado del todo y puedes llamarme Otou-san si te es más cómodo-decia Odin lo ultimo con una sonrisa

-H-h-hai otou-san-decia muy nervioso Issei a Odin el cuál tenia una sonrisa en su cara

-Bueno he de irme Göndul , en un mes vendré a ver al chico y ahora mismo arreglare algunas cosas para que pueda ir a la academia-anunciaba Odin

-Pero...estás seguro de lo que estas haciendo Odin?-preguntaba la valquiria

-Más que nunca-finalizaba Odin desapareciendo a través de un círculo mágico , a los segundos que se fue la mujer soltó un suspiro y miró hacia el pequeño castaño

-Bueno Issei-kun , ahora te haré las curas , esto quizas te pique un poco-avisó la mujer mientras que el castaño tragaba duro

-Abuela! Puedo pasar?-gritaba la pequeña Rossweisse desde fuera de la habitación

-Pasa Rose-constestaba la peliplatina mayor

Al momento que se abrió la puerta Issei vio a una pequeña niña peliplatina de ojos azules de su edad , por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron hasta que la niña sonrió

-Que bueno que estés despierto-decia la niña

-G-gracias-contestó el castaño

-Yo me llamo Rossweisse , tu?

-Hyoudou Issei pero puedes llamarme Ise

-Rose podrías ayudar a Issei-kun a soportar el dolor mientras le hago las curas?-preguntó la peliplatina a la pequeña que asintió con la cabeza

En ese momento Rossweisse cogió una silla y la llevó hasta el lateral de la cama y para tranquilizar al chico decidió cogerle la mano , al segundo de juntar su pequeña mano con la del chico sintió una sensación de calidez que la rodeaba y le inspiraba protección que disfrutaba

-"Ufufu parece que es cierto lo que dicen de los dragones"-pensaba divertida la valquiria

Después de 10 minutos Rossweisse seguía agarrando la mano de Issei inconcientemente

-Rose...acabé de hacerle las curas a Issei-kun hace diez minutos-decía de forma divertida Göndul a su nieta

La reacción de Rossweisse fue enrojecerse por haber perdido la noción del tiempo y se disculpó con Issei el cuál le dijo que no pasaba nada

-Bueno Rose dejemos que Issei-kun descanse , que la próxima semana irá contigo a la academia , así que espero que os lleveis bien vale?

Ante la pregunta de Göndul , tanto Issei como Rossweisse asintieron con sus cabezas

Durante el resto de la semana Issei reposó de sus heridas a la vez que Göndul le daba unas pequeñas clases sobre lo más básico de Asgard , sus dioses , el Yggdrasil , el Ragnarok , el Valhalla y los diferentes mundos que el Yggdrasil mantenía unidos los cuáles eran Midgard , Helheim , Niflheim , Muspellheim , Svartalfheim, Alfheim , Vanaheim y Jötunheim o los æsir , que eran los dioses del panteón nórdico

El primer día de Issei en la academia llegó , había llegado a la vez que Rossweisse , solo que le dijeron que el esperara fuera de su clase para ser presentado ante todos , por todo Asgard ya se conocía la noticia de que Odin había adoptado a un niño pero muy pocos sabían su identidad o apariencia , Göndul le dijo que seguramente por ser ahora hijo de Odin asistiría a la clase donde se encuentras los hijos e hijas de otros reyes , dioses o niños con gran habilidad en magia

Ahora mismo Issei se encontraba de pie ante la puerta de su clase esperando a que la profesora

-Muy bien ya puedes pasar por favor-decía la profesora abriendo la puerta

-D-de acuerdo-contestaba Issei un tanto nervioso mientras entraba por la puerta de la clase , también le habían dicho de antemano que coincidiría en su clase con algunos familiares suyos como los hijos de Thor , Móði y Magni

-Bueno que tal si te presentas al resto de la clase?-decia la profesora

-Hola a todos , mi nombre es Hyoudou Issei espero que puede llevarme bien con todos-acababa Issei su presentación con una pequeña reverencia

-Muy bien Issei , busca un asiento que te agrade-decia la profesora mientras preparaba la clase de hoy

Mientras Issei caminaba buscando un sitio por clase veía a quienes serían sus compañeros de clase diferenciaba a diferentes razas como elfos , elfos oscuros , enanos...etc también escuchaba susurros como "el es el nuevo hijo de Odin" o "es muy lindo" y algunos otros , hasta que diviso a Rossweisse en una de la últimas filas leyendo y como era la única persona a la que conocía se dirigió hacía allí

-Hola Rossweisse puedo sentarme aqui o esta ocupado?-preguntaba Issei apuntando con su dedo a la silla que estaba al lado de la niña

-Eh? S-si puedes sentarte si quieres-decía un poco distraída al ser tomada desprevenida debido a que estaba leyendo el libro de clase

-Muchas gracias-decia Issei con una pequeña sonrisa

Con mucho esfuerzo Issei pudo seguir el ritmo de la clase gracias a las lecciones de Göndul y pudo responder a algunas preguntas aunque la mayoría eran respondidas por su compañera Rossweisse que cada vez que respondía a una pregunta recibía algunas miradas de sus compañeros que a Issei no le agradaban nada. A la hora del descanso muchos se acercaban a Issei a preguntarle si le apetecía venir con ellos pero rechazó a todos amablemente y decidió quedarse con Rossweisse la cuál por dentro le agradaba que el castaño se quedara con ella

El mes que había puesto Odin como plazo para las heridas de Issei paso rápido y durante este mes la relación entre Issei y Rossweisse , hablando sobre sus aficiones , comidas favoritas , también pasaban tiempo jugando con la nieve del exterior de la cabaña , en definitiva durante este mes Rossweisse e Issei crearon una pequeña amistad. Issei también habló sobre sus 4 amigas de Japón con Rossweisse y por alguna razón a la pequeña peliplatina no le agradaba y estaba triste por no ser la primera amiga de Issei , este lo notó y le dijo que ella era la primera amiga que el hacía aquí en Asgard algo que la animó un poco más

El dia que Odin había acordado para visitar a Issei llegó y como no ahora mismo estaban reunidos ahora Göndul , Odin e Issei en la mesa mientras hablaban de como le fue al castaño en la academia

-Ya me han dicho que estás haciendo avances en la magia , sobretodo en la de fuego y hielo-decia Odin alegre por ver que su nuevo hijo avanzaba en la magia

-B-bueno la verdad es que Ddraig me ha ayudado bastante y me da miy buenos consejos-respondía Issei dando el crédito un poco al dragón el cuál inflaba el pecho orgulloso en el interior del [Boosted Gear]

-Ya veo , me alegra que te lleves bien con él , te encuentras mucho mejor de tus heridas verdad?

-Si Otou-san

-Bueno pues lo único que queda por hacer es hacerte por completo mi hijo-decia el dios nórdico

-Es necesario hacer eso Odin?-preguntaba la valquiria

-Si Göndul , la mayor parte de los dioses nórdicos me piden hacer esto y además yo quiero hacerlo , quiere darle un buen futuro para Issei-explicaba sus razones Odin

-Y que hay que hacer para eso? No dolerá verdad?-decía Issei un poco preocupado

-Por supuesto que no , tan solo te cederé parte de mi poder aunque quizás haya algunos cambios externos como quizás tu pelo y sobretodo el control en tu magia mejorará notablemente por lo que será mucho más fácil-exponía Odin a Issei algunos de los cambios que podría experimentar

-Esta bien , si con eso puede proteger a la gente importante para mi lo haré-decía decidido Issei consiguiendo sacarles una sonrisa a ambos adultos

En ese momento ambos adultos y el castaño se levantaron y Odin comenzó con el proceso de traspaso de poder , cerró los ojos , colocó la palma de su mano derecha en la cabeza del castaño y por ella comenzó a conducir un aura dorada hacia el cuerpo del castaño el cuál resistió un poco el dolor debido a la gran cantidad de poder que le estaba cediendo Odin. Tras un par de minutos el proceso acabó y ahora se podía ver que los cambios principales en el cuerpo del castaño era que había ganado unos centímetros de altura y las puntas de su pelo habían adquirido un color rubio platinado

-Vaya he de admitir que tu nueva apariencia te queda bien-decía Göndul con Odin asintiendo a sus palabras avergonzado un poco a Issei por el cumplido

-Ahora los más importante...Issei , te gustaría venir a vivir con nosotros al palacio real? Mi esposa está deseando conocer a su nuevo hijo-decia Odin dejando a Issei y a Göndul sin palabras aunque la última podía verse en su cara un toque de tristeza , no le gustaría que su pequeña Rose viera esto

-B-bueno Otou-san me gustaría pe...-quería decir Issei pero el ruido de un vaso caerse llamó la atención de todos las personas de la sala , que al girar al ruido pudieron ver a la pequeña peliplatina con lágrimas en sus ojos

-Rose...-decia Göndul

-Nononono!-gritaba ña Rossweisse mientras salía corriendo por la puerta al exterior

-Espera Rossweisse!-gritaba Issei que salió corriendo detrás suya dejando a los dos adultos en la casa

-Vaya...me disculpo Göndul...parece que por mi culpa ha sucedio esto-decia Odin a la valquiria

-No hace falta Odin...es solo que Rose nunca ha sido muy social con el resto de sus compañeros y siempre se ha refugiado en los libros ni siquiera yo sabía que hacer y desde que llegó el pequeño Issei no se que habrá hecho pero consiguio que mi pequeña se divirtiera y riera como nunca , supongo que al pensar que su primer amigo se iría ya nunca podría verlo y se asustó-explicaba la valquiria de forma triste a su gobernador-Espero que el la haga entrar en razón aunque me gustaría ir tras ellos también

-Entiendo...pero creo que no hay que preocuparse , Issei la traerá de vuelta-respondía el gobernador nórdico a la valquiria

Ahora mismo mismo podemos ver a Issei en el bosque nevado cercano a la casa de Göndul , el chico estaba buscando desesperadamente a su amiga Rossweisse ya que en unos minutos anocheceria y sería mucho más peligroso y difícil buscarla

-Rossweisse!...Rossweisse!-gritaba Issei cada vez más fuerte , pero era en vano

Se quedó parado por unos segundos pensando en algún sitio en el que podría haber ido su amiga , hasta que se acordó de que seguramente esté en su lugar favorito del que la chica le había hablado , aquel lago de agua cristalina que quedaba algo alejado de su casa , así se dirigió hacia alli sin perder tiempo

Tardó unos minutos en llegar hasta aquel lago y una vez alli pudo divisar a una pequeña silueta sentada al borde del lago abrazando sus piernas y llorando , era su amiga Rossweisse

-Que alivio Rossweisse , estaba preocupado-decía Issei a la vez que se acercaba a ella

-Dejame-fue lo único que dijo Rossweisse

-Eh? Que te pasa? Por qué te fuiste de esa manera? Yo no pienso dejarte-respondía Issei

-Mentiroso!-gritaba Rossweisse mirando a Issei con sus ojos azules ahora rojos de tanto llorar-Tu te irás al palacio real de Odin , conocerás a mucha gente y te harás amigo de ellos y te olvidaras de mí!-seguia gritando la pequeña peliplatina comenzando a soltar lágrimas otra vez-Yo...yo...yo no quiero perder a mi primer amigo!-gritó la pequeña sacando toda su frustración y la razón del porqué actuó de esa manera

-Tonta-decia Issei mientras se sentaba a su lado y la abrazaba-Por supuesto que no dejaré de ser tu amigo y nunca te dejaré sola-hablaba Issei comenzando a acariciar la espalda de su amiga para calmarla

-S-seguro?-preguntaba aún un poco insegura

-Definitivamente , además no me dejaste responderle a Otou-san , que tal si volvemos y así pueda darle mi respuesta?-preguntaba el castaño consiguiendo un si de la peliplatina y este le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse , esta aceptó el gesto y al rozar su mano con la de Issei volvió a sentir esa sensación cálida que sintió cuando su abuela le curó las heridas y así , tomados de la mano siguieron el camino de vuelta hasta casa

Tras varios minutos Issei y Rossweisse entraron por la puerta de la casa encontrándose con Odin y Göndul sentados en la mesa esperando , estos al ver que ambos niños habían vuelto sanos y salvos estaban más aliviados

-Rose que alivio , no sabes lo preocupada que estaba-decía Göndul a la par que se levantaba e iba a abrazar a su nieta

-L-lo siento abuela...y-yo...-intentaba hablar hasta que fue interrumpida por su abuela que le puso un dedo sobre sus labios

-Lo entiendo cariño...pero no lo vuelvas a hacer vale?-preguntaba la peliplatina mayor a la pequeña la cuál asintió con su cabeza

Cuando la conversación entre las dos peliplatinas terminó Issei se dispuso a darle su respuesta a Odin

-Bueno Issei que era lo que me ibas a responder antes?-preguntó Odin

-Pues Otou-san lo que antes te iba a decir era que...-dejo de hablar por un momento Issei para mirar de reojo a su amiga la cuál estaba mirando hacia el suelo resignada , ante esto Issei tomó una decisión-me gustaría quedarme a vivir aqui , si no le supone a Göndul-san-decía Issei dejando sorprendidos a todos para tan solo en unos segundos los dos adultos presentes formaran una sonrisa

-Esta bien , respeto tu decisión por mi no hay problema , tu que dices Göndul?-hacia la pregunta Odin a la valquiria

-A mi no me molesta que Issei-kun se quede a vivir aqui y a ti...Rose?-preguntaba la valquiria a su nieta

-Eh? P-por supuesto que no me importa que Issei viva aqui-decia Rossweisse un poco apenada tras salir de su estado de trance

-Pues nada mas que decir...eso si , me gustaría que al menos los fines de semana te pasases por alli-decia Odin al castaño

-De acuerdo pero...podría venir Rossweisse también?-preguntaba el castaño a su padre sorprendiendo una vez mas a todos , la que mas la pequeña peliplatina

-Bueno...si Göndul le da permiso no pondré ninguna pega-decia Odin dirigiendo su mirada a Göndul

-Por mi no hay problema-hablaba la mujer-te gustaría ir con Issei este fin de semana Rose?

-Pues...s-si-decia un poco avergonzada la pequeña

-Estupendo , vendré a buscaros el viernes-decia un sonriente Odin marchándose a través de un círculo mágico

-Bueno chicos vamos a cenar-decia la peliplatina mayor seguida por los 2 niños

Una par de horas después de la cena vemos a Issei tumbado en la cama de su peque habitación , no tenia muchas cosas ya que solo llevaba un mes , lo poco que tenía era varias mudas de ropa. Cuando estaba a punto de dormir oyó la puerta de su habitación abrirse y abrió los ojos para ver quien era para encontrarse con que era Rossweisse quien entraba en su habitación

-Rossweisse , ocurre algo?-preguntaba Issei un poco preocupado

-Gracias-fue lo que dijo la pequeña en un tono de voz muy bajo pero que Issei consiguió escuchar

-Gracias? Por qué?

-Por quedarte aquí...aunque por qué quieres que vaya contigo este fin de semana?

-Como ya te dije antes siempre seré tu amigo y que no pensaba dejarte sola-decia Issei con un sonrisa sacandole un sonrojo a Rossweisse

-Issei...hoy p-puedo dormir contigo?-decía tímidamente la peliplatina

-Por supuesto-respondía Issei mientras dejaba un hueco para su amiga , la cuál se acomodó a su lado y por tercera vez sentía esa sensación de calidez que la relajaba

-Buenas noches Rossweisse

-Rose...me gustaría que me llamaras Rose como mi abuela

-Esta bien...Rose-chan-decia Issei

-Chan?-preguntaba una dudosa Rossweisse

-Bueno...en Japón chan se utiliza con las personas que son importantes para ti y les tienes cariño-contestaba Issei alegrando a Rossweisse por saber que ella ya era importante para él-en los chicos sueler usarse el kun-explicaba Issei algunas de las cosas típicas de Japón

-Entiendo...buenas noches...Ise-kun-decia la peliplatina cerrando los ojos dejando a Issei un poco sorprendido ya que le llamó la atención pero tan solo esbozó una sonrisa y procedió a dormirse también

La semana pasó rápida y como Odin dijo el viernes se presentó en casa de Göndul para buscar a ambos niños e ir al palacio de Odin. Decir que los dos estaban sorprendidos era decir poco , ahora tanto Odin como Issi y Rossweisse se encontraban en el palacio de Odin o también conocido como Gladheim , el cuál tenía casi en toda su estructura un color dorado que no dejaba de brillar , avanzaron hasta llegar a un gran portón custodiado por 2 einherjar , que es el nombre que se le dio a los guerreros masculinos de Asgard en honor a los caidos que se dirigen al Valhalla

Al poco tiempo de pasar se dirigieron al salón principal del palacio , durante todo el camino tanto Issei como Rossweisse no podían quitar la vista de toda la decoración del lugar hecha de oro y platino. Al llegar al salón , lo primero que vieron fue a una mujer que los esperaba mientras bebía un té , esta mujer tenia el pelo castaño con ojos azules y una figura que cualquier mujer desearia tener

-Cariño , ya hemos llegado-decia Odin a la mujer la cuál dirigió su vista a su marido y luego a los chicos y al ver al pequeño castaño sonrió

-Hola chicos , me llamo Frigg y soy la esposa de Odin-se presentaba la mujer para luego mirar al castaño-lo que me hace tu madre o Okaa-san , Issei-reia la mujer

-Un placer conocerla s-señora Frigg/O-okaa-san-decian al unísono Issei y Rossweisse

En ese momento la mujer se fijó en la pequeña que acompañaba a su nuevo hijo , en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa traviesa con la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir

-Vaya , vaya...no sabia que mi Issei ya tuviera una linda novia ufufu-decia Frigg consiguiendo la reacción que esperaba , un gran sonrojo de los dos pequeños

-N-no somos n-novios-consiguió decir Issei mientras que Rossweisse seguia en el mismo estado

-Oh , es una pena porque haceis muy buena pareja-seguia diciendo Frigg para avergonzarlos y sonrojando mucho mas a los niños

-Venga Frigg , deja de incomodar a los chicos van a pasar todos los fines de semana aqui-informaba Odin a su esposa

-Esta bien...no hace falta que os diga que estáis en vuestra casa-decia Frigg con una sonrisa

Durante todo el fin de semana , Issei conoció al resto de su familia , sus hermanos Thor , Balder y Loki , aunque este último no estaba muy interesado en estrechar lazos con él , tambien pasó mas tiempo con Modi y Magni los cuáles se disculparon con Rossweisse por petición de Issei por su comportamiento con ella antes de que llegara el castaño , disculpas que ella aceptó ya que desde que llegó Issei se hizo mas social con la gente y asi la pudieron conocer mucho mejor antes de criticarla. También la nueva familia de Issei decidió tomar algunas costumbres japonesas para que Issei se sintiera mas cómodo , Thor y Balder lo llamaban Otouto o Modi y Magni decidieron llamarlo Onii-san ya que llamar Oji-san a alguien de tu misma edad era un poco incómodo , también conocieron a la hija más pequeña de Thor , que se llamaba Thrud , una pequeña y timida niña de 5 años y rubia como su padre pero que rápidamente cogió confianza con Issei y Rossweisse llamandolos , Onii-chan y Onee-chan

Los años pasaron muy rápidos para Issei y Rossweisse , en esos años consiguieron hacer muchos más amigos , en la academia cuando tenian 10 años , Issei ayudó dos chicas elfas en un incidente y también conoció un chico rubio de ojos azules que llegó a Asgard casi en el mismo estado que el castaño , estaba muy herido y tuvieron que llevarlo al hospital , en un primer momento no queria hablar con nadie , por lo que Odin llegó a la idea de que Issei podría hablar con él ya que si alguien de su edad hablara con el se sentiría más cómodo , cuando este chico rubio vio que alguien entraba en su habitación le llegó un aroma familiar y sintió que olía como el , a dragón. Tras ese pequeño dato , ambos chicos tuvieron una conversación donde el chico rubio dijo que se llamaba Sting , su padre era un dragón llamado Weisslogia y su magia era dragonslayer de la luz. Desde ese momento ambos chicos se convirtieron en grandes amigos incluso Odin le ofreció una pequeña casa en Asgard para comodidad del rubio , lo cuál el rubio agradeció enormemente y también se decidió que asistiría a la academia con Issei y Rossweisse

En este mismo momento vemos a un Issei de unos 15 años durmiendo en su cama , el chico cambió durante todos estos años y ahora algunos de sus músculos estaban bien definidos pero mantenía su complexión delgada , también mejoró con ayuda de Thor en la magia del trueno aunque cuando ambos entrenaban juntos la mitad de los campos de entrenamiento era destruido entre los choques de Mjolnir y la Boosted Gear , a su lado se encontraba una bella peliplatina de su misma edad , esta chica era Rossweisse que vestía un pijama que realzaba su figura , el porqué de dormir junto a Issei ni lo sabía ella desde un principio , ya que cuando se disponía a dormir en su cama no conciliaba el sueño ya que echaba de menos la calidez que desprendía Issei por lo que siempre le preguntaba si podia dormir con el hasta que ya se volvió una costumbre para ella el dormir con el castañ castaño estaba desperezandose justo cuando escucho el crujir de la puerta abriéndose

-Que tal ha dormido la...parejita~?-decia Göndul desde el marco de la puerta

Issei se desperezo por completo al oir la voz de Göndul o Baa-chan como a veces la llamaba a exigencia de la mujer , ya que utilizaba como excusa que muy seguramente ella acabaria siendo su abuela real asi que asi se acostumbraria lanzando asi una gran indirecta que no pasaba desapercibida para Issei que se ponia nervioso antes eso

-Gön digo...Baa-chan

-Siento molestaros , pareciais muy cómodos pero hoy es vuestra graduación como einherjar y valquiria asi no podeis llegar tarde-decia Göndul para luego mirar a su nieta de forma divertida-aunque parece que a alguien le da igual llegar tarde-reia la mujer haciendo que Issei dirigiera su vista hacia donde estaba una joven peliplatina con una pequeña sonrisa acurrucada y apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del chico

-R-rose-chan despierta-decia un Issei apenado al sentir ciertos atributos de la chica apretados a más no poder contra el

-Mmm...Buenos dias Ise-decia Rossweisse rascandose los ojos para despertar del todo y se sentaba en la cama

-Bueno dias Rose~-decia una voz cantarina que llegó a oidos de la chica que giró su cabeza para ver a su abuela aguantandose las ganas de reír

-A-a-abuela!-gritaba Rossweisse toda roja y avergonzada-Q-que haces aqui?-preguntaba alterada

-Solo vine a despertaros , no me gustaría que llegaseis tarde a vuestra graduación de la academia , asi que a prepararse tortolitos-decia avergonzando mas a ambos jóvenes-Por cierto Issei tus padres quieren hablar contigo antes asi que deberias ir al palacio

-Esta bien-respondía el castaño comenzando a vestirse y al acabar se despidió del par de mujeres diciendo que las vería en la graduación

-Rose...yo también debo de hablar contigo-decia muy seria Göndul a Rossweisse la cuál estaba un poco asustada de ver así a su abuela ya que muy pocas veces se la veía tan seria

Mientras tanto en el palacio de Odin , ahora mismo también tenia lugar una charla entre Odin , Frigg e Issei

-Bueno hijo , antes de la graduación queriamos darte un regalo-decía Odin a la vez que sacaba de su bolsillo un pequeño barco que parecía ser de juguete

-Otou-san...que es eso?-preguntaba Issei mirando de forma curiosa el pequeño barco que ahora volaba en circulos sobre su cabeza

-Esto hijo es un Skíðblaðnir y es nuestro regalo por tu graduación en la academia , puede ser tu familiar si quieres-explicó Odin

-Ya veo...muchas gracias otou-san , okaa-san , mmm creo que lo llamaré Ryuuteimaru-decia Issei ahora guardando al Skíðblaðnir

-También hay otro asunto que queremos tratar contigo hijo-decia Frigg mas seria de lo usual

-Cual Okaa-san?

-Bueno...Ddraig ya te ha contado todo lo referido sobre quienes eran tus verdaderos padres y eso verdad?-preguntaba ahora Odin

-Si por?-respondia Issei que durante estos años también mejoro su relación con Ddraig el cuál era una gran ayuda a la hora de practicar la magia y con su habilidad de multiplicar podía lanzar ataques mas poderosos sin recurrir a sus reservas mágicas

-Te lo ha contado "todo"?

-A que te refieres Otou-san?-preguntaba el castaño y justo hacia acto de presencia el guantelete rojo de la Boosted Gear en el brazo izquierdo del chico

-[La verdad no conseguí hablarle sobre eso...no sabía como decirlo...]-decia Ddraig desde el guante haciendo suspirar tanto a Odin como a Frigg

-Ya veo...esto la verdad lo complica un poco-decia pensativo Odin

-Complicar el que? Alguien me puede decir que es eso que no me dijo Ddraig?-preguntaba un poco mas tenso el castaño por tanta incógnita

-Verás cariño , siendo el hijo de 2 dioses podrias considerarte un semi-dios pero también eres un dragón y tienes en tu poder la Booted Gear-decía Frigg

-Y hay algún inconveniente con eso?

-Bueno Issei...a ti te interesa alguna chica?-fue al grano Frigg provocando que por esa pregunta tan repentina Issei escupiese el té que estaba bebiendo

-Okaa-san , a que v-viene esa pregunta?-preguntaba avergonzado Issei

-Tu contestala Issei-insistia Frigg

Issei sabía que su madre no se echaria atrás en la respuesta y respecto a la pregunta a su cabeza lo único que venia era una peliplatina de ojos azules , cada día que pasaba con ella era mejor que el anterior pero nunca se sintió con la seguridad de decírselo

-B-bueno podría haber una chica...-decia Issei tímidamente sacando una pequeña sonrisa a Frigg sabiendo ya de antemano quien era la chica que tenía el corazón de su hijo

A la vez que tenía lugar en esta conversación , en otra casa dos peliplatinas tenían su propia charla

-Mira Rose seré directa...a ti te gusta Issei verdad?-decía Göndul sin ninguna vacilación sorprendiendo a Rossweisse

-Q-q-que?! C-como...-fue lo único que pudo decir la chica

-Vamos Rose , soy tu abuela es casi imposible ocultarme algo a mi desde que Issei decidió quedarse con nosotras siempre estas con el , se que muchas veces te quedabas a dormir con el hasta el punto de que duermes con el todos los dias ahora-hablaba Göndul teniendo como reacción que su nieta se apenara mucho más y ya no pudiera negar lo evidente

-S-si...creo que me gusta Ise...al principio lo consideraba mi mejor amigo pero siempre que lo veia hablr con otras chicas me ponia nerviosa y celosa , siempre que me dedicaba una de sus sonrisas parecia que mi corazón se fuese a parar. Creo que me enamore de Ise por su amabilidad y gran corazón...y siempre cumplió con su promesa-decia Rossweisse a su abuela mientras que lo ultimo lo susurraba

-Ya veo...incluso estarias dispuesta a compartirlo?-lanzaba la pregunta Göndul

-C-compartirlo?-preguntaba Rossweisse

-Como bien sabes Rose , Issei-kun es tiene sangre de dragón y por no decir que es el Sekiryuutei , y en el pasado los anteriores Sekiryuuteis siempre han estado rodeados de mujeres por lo que no serias la unica chica en su corazón , aun así lo sigues amando?

Ante lo ultimo que dijo su abuela , Rossweisse solo podia sonreir de forma triste

-E-eso ya lo sabía abuela-dijo Rossweisse haciendo que Göndul levante una ceja-intenté buscar información sobre los anteriores Sekiryuuteis por si podia ayudar a Ise y me encontré con esa característica , mentiría si dijera que mi corazón me dolió en ese momento por no ser la única en su corazón , lo pensé durante bastante tiempo y...no me importa aun si tiene a 100 o mas chicas seguiré estando con el , prefiero amarlo y compartirlo que rechazarlo y estar sola de por vida-decia con mucha determinación Rossweisse mirando cara a cara a Göndul , la cuál poco a poco esbozaba una sonrisa

-Me alegra saber eso porque el único que tiene mi permiso para estar contigo es Issei-decía Göndul provocando una gotita al estilo anime a su nieta

De vuelta en el palacio , Odin , Frigg e Issei también tuvieron esta conversación y la reacción de Issei fue...

-U-U-UN HAREM!-gritó el castaño a los cuatro vientos

-Si Issei eso es hemos dicho , sabemos que los portadores de Ddraig en el pasado siempre atraían a las mujeres y tu no serás una excepción cariño-decia Frigg a su hijo el cuál se encontraba cabizbajo

-[Lo siento socio...por mi culpa quizas pierdas a la chica...si te lo hubiera dicho cuando pude]-se disculpaba Ddraig con Issei mentalmente sin que Odin y Frigg les escuchasen

-"No te culpes Ddraig , no puedo enfadarme contigo después de todo lo que me has ayudado"-decia Issei para tranquilizar al dragón

-[Muchas gracias socio...pero que harás respecto a ella , seguirás con tu plan?]

"No lo sé..."-fue todo lo que dijo Issei

Fue sacado de la pequeña charla por la voz de su madre

-Issei...estas bien?-preguntó Frigg aún sabiendo de antemano que seguramente estuviese hablando con Ddraig

-Si si , solo me quedé pensando Okaa-san

-Seguro Issei?-preguntaba ahora Odin

-Bueno la verdad...es que si os soy sincero ya había tomado la decisión de pedirle salir a esta chica pero ahora con eso del harem...ya no me siento tan seguro y si me rechazara y la viera siendo feliz con otro hombre...no sé que sería de mi...-decia Issei al borde de las lágrimas

-Issei cariño no te pongas así-decia Frigg abrazando tiernamente a su hijo-Además debes seguir con tu plan , nunca sabrás si Rose acepta o no si no le preguntas-animaba Frigg a Issei

-Tienes razón Okaa-san seguiré con...espera...COMO SABES QUE ROSE ES LA CHICA QUE ME GUSTA?!-gritaba alterado Issei haciendo que Frigg se aguantase las ganas de reír

-Issei la intuición de una madre es infalible , además lleváis siendo casi novios desde los 7 años

-Casi novios...te acabas de inventar un nuevo concepto?-preguntaba con una gotita anime en la cabeza

-Vas a contradecir a tu madre jovencito?-preguntaba Frigg con una dulce sonrisa pero con un aura un poco aterradora que consiguió intimidar incluso a Odin

-N-no!-contestó Issei rápidamente para salvar su pellejo , mientras que miro hacia su padre para pedir ayuda pero este se habia largado , "maldito traidor" fue lo que pensó el castaño

-Eso pensaba...ahora jovencito quiero que vayas a tu graduación y te confieses a Rose de una vez-decia la diosa en un tono de mandato

-S-señora si señora!-contestaba Issei tomando una pose militar y yéndose a toda prisa a su graduación de la academia

Nada mas irse Issei , a través de un círculo mágico apareció la figura de Göndul

-Todo va según lo planeado?-preguntó Frigg

-Con Rose si , como fue con Issei?-preguntaba ahora Göndul

-Estupendamente bien...asi que será mejor que lo tengamos preparado para cuando vuelvan de la graduación-decía Frigg retirándose con Göndul para hablar de un asunto extremadamente importante

La graduación de la Academia en verdad no era la gran cosa ya que la verdadera graduación sería para aquellos que siguiesen durante dos años mas años para convertirse en valquirias o einherjars

En este momento Issei , vestido con un esmoquin , se encontraba solo meditando cuál sería el mejor momento para hablar con Rossweisse , maldecia en estos momentos a su amigo Sting , el cuál pidió graduarse unos dias antes para poder salir en un viaje con el hermano y dios de la luz Balder y asi poder mejorar sus técnicas , también al igual que Sting , sus dos amigas elfas tuvieron que marcharse uno dias antes para comenzar a prepararse para poder cumplir con sus deberes ya que ambas eran las herederas de sus tribus

-[Socio...si no te das prise se te escapará la oportunidad de confesarte ante ella]-hablaba el dragón mentalmente a Issei

-"Ddraig callate! Metiendo presión no ayudas , es solo que no doy con el momento oportuno"

-[No si ya parece que lo han encontrado por ti...suerte socio]-se despedía el dragón

-"Eh? Que ocurre Ddraig?"

-Issei...te encuentras bien?-preguntaba una voz conocida para el castaño que ahora entendía las palabras de Ddraig

-R-rose-chan , si solo estaba hablando con Ddra...-decia Issei para que al girar quedar boquiabierto por como lucia Rossweisse con un vestido de una sola pieza morado que realzaba su figura

-I-issei...-escuchando la voz de su amiga el castaño salió de su pequeño trance

-Perdón Rose es que hoy estás...deslumbrante-decia Issei con un sonrisa

-M-muchas gracias-contestaba Rossweisse con un tenue sonrojo y feliz de que su flechazo secreto la elogiara

Durante unos segundos se formó un silencio incómodo entre ambos jóvenes

-Tengo que decirte una cosa-decían al unísono los dos

-Oh lo siento Ise , tu primero-decia Rossweisse cediendo el turno a Issei

-Ro-rose -chan , no sé como decirte esto ni como hacerlo apropiadamente asi que creo que será mejor ser directos-decia Issei dejando un poco desconcertada a la chica sobre lo que queria decirle

-Rose...te gustaría salir conmigo?-preguntaba Issei de sopetón mirando a los ojos azules de Rossweisse , la cuál se quedó de piedra y murmurando cosas inentendibles

-Rose...estas bien?-preguntaba Issei preocupado ya que no recibía ninguna respuesta de su amiga

-Antes de responder quiero que sepas que...por desgracia...no podrás ser la única...asi que entiendo que...-Ise fue interrumpido por Rossweisse que había salido de su trance y poniendo uno de sus dedos silencio al castaño

-Ya lo se Issei...me lo ha dicho mi abuela y la verdad es que me entristece

-Ya veo...entiendo que no aceptes y...-pero volvia a ser interrumpido por la peliplatina

-No me has dejado terminar Ise-volvia a hablar la peliplatina-es cierto que me entristece y duele...pero me doleria mucho mas verte feliz con otra chica , prefiero quedarme contigo y compartirte que alejarme y verte con otra-confesaba Rossweisse a Issei

-Entonces eso significa que...

-Si , quiero salir contigo-anunciaba Rossweisse con una hermosa sonrisa mirando a los ojos de Issei

Poco a poco ambos fueron acercando sus rostros hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto en un beso puro que poco a poco dio paso a uno apasionado

Despues de dos minutos besandose tuvieron que separarse para coger aire

-Hare lo que este a mi alcance para hacerte la mujer mas feliz-decia Issei

-Lo se-respondia Rossweisse

-Por cierto...que era lo que tenias que decirme Rose-chan?-pregunto el castaño haciendo que la chica se acordase de que ella tenia la misma intención de declararse al castaño

-N-no es nada importante Ise , que tal si vamos a bailar?-hablaba Rossweisse mientras reia nerviosamente mientras tiraba del chico hacia la pista de baile

La fiesta de graduación no duro mucho mas despues de unos 20 minutos bailando , los profesores despidieron a sus viejos alumnos y dando palabras de ánimo a aquellos que serían futuros/as einherjars y valquirias como era el caso de Issei y Rossweisse

Justo después de que la fiesta finalizase ambos jóvenes se dirigian a la casa de Göndul , decidieron realizar el camino a pie en vez de utilizar un círculo mágico ya que querían disfrutar de su nuevo tiempo como pareja

Tras varios minutos de caminata llegaron a la puerta de la casa y fue Issei quien se dispuso a abrirla para ver que todo estaba a oscuras

-Por qué esta todo a oscuras?

-Ten cuidado de tropezar Ise-advertia la peliplatina

Justo en el momento en el que Issei encontró el interruptor el salón se iluminó dejando ver a dos personas

-Hola chicos- decian al unísono Frigg y Göndul

-Okaa-san!/Abuela!-exclamaban Issei y Rossweisse respectivamente

-Que haceis aqui?-preguntaba el castaño

-Verás Issei-kun , estamos aqui porque Göndul y yo teniamos un pequeño asunto que arreglar-exponia Frigg

-Entiendo , y ya lo habéis solucionado?

-Si , podéis ojearlo si quereis ya que estos os concierne a ambos-decia ahora Göndul pasando la hoja a la pareja dejando extrañados a Issei y Rossweisse

Poco a poco ambos chicos fueron leyendo lo que ponia en el papel a la vez mostraban unas caras de incredulidad acompañadas con grandes sonrojos

-Q-q-que es esto?!-preguntaba Issei nervioso mientras que Rossweisse agachaba la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo aunque podian llegar a verse como le salia un poco de vapor de las orejas

-Pues lo pone ahi al principio hijo , es un acta de compromiso

-E-eso ya lo vi Okaa-san , pero a que viene esto...espera-decia Issei cuando comenzó a deducir de que iba todo esto-tu ya tenias planead nuestra charla!-gritaba Issei apuntando acusadoramente a su madre con el dedo

-Ufufu me has descubierto-confesaba la mujer castaña

-Entonces...tu también planeaste toda nuestra charla abuela?-pregunto Rossweisse ya mas tranquila

-Pues si , ambas sabiamos que estabais coladitos el uno por el otro tan solo decidimos que sería bueno daros un empujoncito-respondía tranquila la peliplatina mayor

-Sinceramente esto no es para nada un empujoncito-respondía Issei

-Ara ara , vas a contradecirnos otra vez Issei?-preguntaba Frigg expulsando la misma aura que en la charla anterior haciendo que Issei niegue rápidamente con su cabeza y logrando que su madre pare de expulsar dicha aura

-Ahora en serio...no creen que esto es apurar las cosas...-volvia a hablar el castaño

-Chicos...os conocéis desde los 7 años , y desde aquellas habéis estado siempre juntos rara vez se os veia separados , además , Issei se que tu harás feliz a Rose-decia Göndul con una sonrisa

-En verdad...a mi no me importaría comprometerme contigo Ise-hablaba tímidamente la peliplatina

-Rose-chan...estas segura?-preguntaba Issei

-Si...antes querías saber que era lo que te iba a decir en la fiesta verdad?-preguntaba Rossweisse consiguiendo una afirmación de Issei-pues yo también te iba a pedir que salieras conmigo...querias ser algo más que tu amiga...y ahora que estoy con el chico que amo y me conceden una oportunidad para ser más cercana a él...no quiero rechazarla-acababa de hablar la joven peliplatina conmoviendo al chico y a las dos mujeres presentes

-Rose-chan...esta bien , como he dicho antes intentaré hacerte feliz por el resto de mi vida , Okaa-san firmaremos el papel-decia el castaño decidido mientras entrelazaba su mano con la Rossweisse sonrojandola ha que delante estaban las figuras maternas de ambos

-Que alegria! Aqui tienes Issei-hablaba alegremente la diosa mientras sacaba una pluma para que ambos adolescentes firmasen el papel que les uniría casi de por vida

-Todo ha ido sobre ruedas-decia la peliplatina mayor

-Si...pero ahora os advierto jovencitos-anunciaba Frigg con una cara seria intimidando a Issei y Rossweisse-como prometidos podéis seguir durmiendo juntos pero nada de hacer cosas indecentes hasta ser mayores de edad , por mucho que yo desee ser abuela y Göndul bisabuela para asi mimar a nuestros nietos debéis ser responsables-hablo la diosa dejando rojo a Issei mientras que Rossweisse no estaba mejor y eso era porque en su mente se imaginaba a Issei y a ella en una cama haciendo cosas para nada santas

-Bueno , con esto dicho debo irme hasta luego Issei , oh y ahora Rose puedes llamarme Okaa-san-decia Frigg mientras se iba en un círculo mágico

-Venga chicos es hora de descansar , en unos meses ya estaréis entrenando duramente para ser futuros guerreros de Asgard-hablaba Göndul a la pareja los cuales aceptaron la sugerencia de la valquiria-y aguantaros la tentación parejita jejeje-finalizaba Göndul para molestar un poco mas a los chicos

Durante los dos años siguientes la relación de pareja entre Issei y Rossweisse no dejaba de ir a mejor , en la academia de einherjars y valquirias conocieron a mucha gente. Ahora mismo en los campos de entrenamiento se encontraba Issei entrenando con una chica rubia de ojos azules que parecía un par de años menor que el castaño

El castaño ahora ya era un einherjar , y su armadura era muy parecida a la de su hermano Thor , pero con un patrón rojo y el metal lucía como un aspecto de escamas de dragón y su capa era roja con un dragón en ella. En un principio la armadura era de color azul , pero el orgullo de Ddraig no le permitía a su portador vestir de ese color ya que el era el gran Dragón Emperador Rojo (N/A:básicamente es como la que usa Thor en las películas pero con lo que describí)

La chica con la cuál se enfrentaba en un combate de entrenamiento era rubia y de ojos azules. Esta chica era la hija más pequeña de Thor , Thrud , la cuál vestía el traje de batalla de toda valquiria cuando entra en la academia en su primer año , este era azul en su mayoria pero con toques verdes (N/A:las armaduras de las valquirias serán como la de Rossweisse pero con los colores que yo describa) el porqué de estar entrenando con Issei era que quería ver su nivel ante el conocido como mejor einherjar de la academia. Su arma principal consistia en una especie de lanza que podia cambiar a un rifle insertando magia en ella y asi poder disparar balas de los diferentes elementos

Estuvieron entrenane por unos 20 minuto más hasta que Thrud se quedó agotada

-Gran trabajo Thrud-chan , has mejorado bastante en el control de tu magia-decia Issei

-Muchas gracias Onii-chan-decia Thrud tímidamente al ser elogiada por Issei

Tras el entrenamiento Issei decidió acompañar a Thrud hasta el palacio ya que su padre lo había citado ahi para hablarle y darle algo

-Otou-san ya he llegado-anunciaba Issei al dios nórdico cuando entraba acompañado de Thrud , la cuál saludó a su abuelo y se fue a descansar

-Que bueno que ya estés aquí Issei , acompañame hasta el laboratorio de Olaf , alli es donde quiero enseñarte de lo que te hable-decia Odin

-Espera podria venir Rose-chan también?

-Tranquilo , de seguro ya esta con Göndul alli-acababa Odin mientras transportaba a ambos hacia el laboratorio

Una vez alli llegaron a la entrada donde vieron efectivamente tanto a Göndul como a Rossweisse , que al ver a Issei rápidamente fue hacia el para recibirlo con un beso. No esperaron mucho tiempo hasta el investigador asgardiano de nombre Olaf apareció , Issei ya lo conocía de antes ya que vino anteriormente hasta aqui para que pudiesen analizar su Boosted Gear , este tenía el pelo rubio pálido , ojos verdes con unos anteojos de semimontura y con la típica bata de científico

-Es un placer teneros a todos aquí hoy-hablaba Olaf

-Bueno Otou-san de que es de lo que ne quieres hablar? Y tiene que ver con Olaf o algo?-preguntaba el castaño

-Verás Issei , estos últimos años Asgard ha decidido firmar un pacto con las 3 grandes facciones , la primera que ha accedido a ello han sido los demonios y como demostración de que ambos apoyamos la alianza , nosotros hemos decidido compartir algunos secretos de Asgard mientras que los demonios nos han enseñado como funciona su sistema de Evil Pieces y quiero que tu seas el primero en tener nuestras versión de sus evil pieces , sabes lo que son verdad hijo?-preguntaba el dios nórdico mientras que dejaba asombrados tanto a Issei como a Rossweisse ya que Asgard muchas veces se mantenía neutral

-Si no me equivoco es el sistema que los demonios de clase alta y suprema utilizan para reencarnar a la gente y hacerlos sus siervos , estas inspirado en el ajedrez y fue creado por el maou Ajuka Beelzebub también con el propósito de repoblar a los demonios debido al gran número de bajas en la gran guerra , pero por qué quieres que sea yo el primero en tenerlas?-preguntaba Issei aun sorprendido del por qué su padre lo había elegido a el

-Bueno , Thor está ocupado con varias obligaciones de ser el siguiente sucesor al trono de Asgard , Balder sigue de viaje con tu amigo Sting y Loki...bueno no creo que ni me hubiese escuchado , el era de los pocos que se negaban a esto-decia un poco decaido el dios nórdico lo último

-Esta bien Otou-san , acepto el honor de ser el primer asgardiano en tener sus piezas , debo hacer algo en especial Olaf-decia Issei animando a Odin y centrando ahora su atención en el científico

-Bien joven Issei , debes concentrar tu poder en una de tus manos y darle la forma y tamaño una pelota-explicaba Olaf al castaño

Este procedió a seguir las intrucciones del rubio hasta que dio forma a una esfera del tamaño de una pelota de baloncesto que tenía colores azulados por su poder asgardiano y rojos por su herencia de dragón

-Vaya , debo admitir que irradia una gran cantidad de poder-decia Göndul a nadie en particular mientras que Rossweisse asentia a por su abuela

-Vale...y ahora-decia Issei

-Con cuidado demela y desde aquí me encargaré de seguir las instrucciones del maou Ajuka , según él el proceso dura unas cuatro horas pero siendo mi primera vez haciendo esto me llevará bastante tiempo asi que si quieren pueden seguir con sus quehaceres y yo les informaré de cuando todo este listo-hablaba Olaf recogiendo cuidadosamente la bola de poder de Issei y entrando en su laboratorio para comenzar con la creación de las piezas

Después de esto cada uno siguió su camino , Odin tenia que atender algunas reuniones con el resto de dioses , a Göndul le habian asignado la misión de entrenar a un equipo especial dejando a Issei y Rossweisse solos

-Issei , te apetece dar una vuelta en lo que Olaf tarde? , he quedado con las chicas-decía Rossweisse con una sonrisa al castaño

-Lo siento Rose-chan , sabes que me encantaría ir pero vengo de entrenar con Thrud-chan y estoy algo cansado-hablaba Issei dando sus razones a su prometida peliplatina

-Esta bien , pero deberás de compensarmelo-decia Rossweisse

-Entiendo...crees que esto lo compense?-preguntó Issei mientras besaba apasionadamente a Rossweisse cogiendo a la chica desprevenida pero que no tardó en corresponder

Tras un par de minutos ambos tuvieron que separarse dejando un hilo de saliva uniéndolos

-Maldito aire-murmuró la peliplatina maldiciendo la necesidad de tener que respirar

-Esto te sirve como compensación?-preguntaba un poco burlón el castaño por la reacción de la chica

-B-bueno te perdonare por hoy-decia Rossweisse mirando hacia el otro lado

Unas horas después de que Olaf se pusiera a trabajar en la creación de las piezas del castaño este avisó a Odin de que ya había finalizado el trabajo por lo que Odin se encargó de avisar al castaño , que al enterarse de que ya podían ir a por ias piezas decidió avisar a su querida peliplatina por si queria venir

Unos minutos antes de que Odin avisara a Issei , en una cafetería se encontraban Rossweisse y nueve chicas que junto a ella eran las valquirias mas fuertes que salieron de la academia este año

La primera de ellas era rubia y de ojos azules y llevaba un vestido largo de color rojo , esta chica respondia al nombre de Brunilda

La segunda era una chica de pelo negro y ojos marrones que llevaba una camiseta blanca y shorts vaqueros , respondía al nombre de Hilda

La tercera chica tiene el pelo violeta , ojos rojos y viste con una camiseta azul oscuro , la cuál dejaba su escore casi expuesto y unos pantalones negros , esta chica se llamaba Sigrdrífa

La cuarta era una chica con un largo pelo naranja y ojos del mismo color que vestia una camiseta de tirantes blanca junto a una falda roja también tenía en uno de sus brazos una especie de tatuaje en uno de sus brazos , respondía al nombre de Sigrún

La quinta de ellas era una chica pelirroja con ojos marrones y que llevaba una blusa blanca combinada con una falda azul , una peculiaridad sobre ella era que aparte de usar su armadura de valquiria también usaba otros tipos de armaduras , ahora mismo se encontraba comiendo un pastel de fresa , se la conocía como Sváfa

La sexta chica era una chica de pelo largo con una trenza de color rosado y ojos del mismo color , vestia una blusa verde con pantalones blancos largos , era conocida como Alruna

La séptima de ellas era una chica de pelo verde largo y ondulado y ojos de color ámbar , llevaba puesto un top del mismo color que su pelo y unos shorts de color negro , respondía al nombre de Svanhvít

La octava chica tenia el cabello de un color marrón-anaranjado junto a unos ojos color avellana , su vestimenta consta de una blusa de color amarillo y un shorts color beige , se llamaba Reginleif

Por último estaba la novena chica era una chica peliplatina como Rossweisse pero con los ojos de color amarillo y el pelo peinado en una cola de caballo , vestia una camisa blanca con un chaqueta azul y una falda azul celeste , se la conocia como Herja

Todas ellas conocieron a Rossweisse y a Issei al comienzo de la academia de einherjars y valquirias

Sobra decir que el grupo de hermosas chicas llamaba la atención sobretodo de cualquier hombre que pasaba ante ellas

-Dinos Rose , ya has hecho...cositas indecentes...con Issei?-preguntaba Brunilda mientras bebia un poco provocando que la mencionada casi se ahogara con el pastelito que estaba comiendo ya que no se esperaba esa pregunta

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Brunilda!-exclamaba Rossweisse avergonzada provocando risas en el grupo

-Oh vamos , no seas timida y cuéntanos un poco-insistía Brunilda

-Ya sabéis que no podemos hacer nada hasta ser mayores de edad y no pienso contestar a ninguna pregunta más de este tipo-respondía Rossweisse

-Buuu aburrida...quizá deberia de ayudar a Issei a "desestresarse"-habló Brunilda para burlarse de su amiga

En unos pocos segundos el aire alrededor del grupo de chicas bajó de temperatura y todas dirigieron su mirada hacia Rossweisse la cuál tenia una sonrisa dulce pero irradiaba un aura siniestra

-Brunilda...si intentas "desestresar" a Issei aunque seamos amigas me asegurare personalmente de que te llegue tu propio Ragnarok-advirtió Rossweisse a la rubia

-T-tan solo era una broma Rossweisse-intentaba salvarse la chica

-Ven-venga Rose tranquilizate-hablaba ahora Alruna queriendo calmarla

Después de que el ambiente se calmase hubo un pequeño silencio entre las chicas

-Rose...podrías contarnos como os conocisteis Issei y tu?-preguntaba Hilda para romper el silencio

-Eh? Por qué queréis que os lo cuente?

-Bueno...os conocemos a los dos desde hace dos años , y vosotros ya erais pareja e incluso estabais comprometidos , tenemos curiosidad de como llegasteis hasta ahí?-hablaba ahora Svanhvít en nombre de todo el grupo

-S-supongo que puedo contarosla-decia un poco avergonzada sabiendo cuál serian las diferentes reacciones de sus amigas

Durante varios minutos la peliplatina se dedicó a contar el como conoció a Issei , desde como fue que llegó a Asgard hasta como se volvieron novios y prometidos y como se lo imaginaba la reacción de sus amigas no se hizo de esperar

-Awww , que bonita historia!-exclamaban todas al borde de las lágrimas avergonzando mas a Rossweisse que se estaba arrepintiendo de haber cedido a contarles la historia

-En serio ojalá hubiera mas chicos como el-decia Herja mientras suspiraba

-Si...oye crees que podriamos crear una máquina para clonar a Issei?-preguntaba Sigrún a nadie en concreto

-Chicas...estáis hablando de clonar a mi novio delante de mi...-hablaba Rossweisse con una gotita anime en su cabeza

-Tranquila , ya hay confianza-hablaba Sigrdrífa

-Ya Rose , pero es que a nosotras nos gustaría tener a alguien como Issei , fuerte pero a la vez cariñoso-declaraba Reginleif

-Ojalá yo también una historia tan bonita como la tuya-admitía también Sváfa

-"De seguro que si les digo que Issei debe de tener más de una pareja en el futuro se lanzan a él sin pensárselo , por ahora me guardaré esto , quizá sea un poco egoísta pero quiero pasar más tiempo como la única chica de Issei"-pensaba la peliplatina mientras seguía escuchando algunos desvaríos de sus amigas hasta que un pequeño círculo mágico de comunicación se formó en su oreja

-Ajá...si por supuesto que quiero ir...muy bien iré ahora hacia allí-decía Rossweisse finalizando la comunicación

-Chicas debo irme-se despedía Rossweisse de sus amigas con estas asintiendo a sus palabras y despidiéndose de ella

Después de que Rossweisse se despidiera de la chicas se transportó hasta el laboratorio en el que trabajaba Olaf reuniéndose con Issei en la entrada

-Hola Rose-chan , que tal las chicas?-preguntaba Issei con un pequeño beso a Rossweisse

-Bien como siempre-respondía Rossweisse

Ahora ambos entraban en el laboratorio de Olaf donde ya estaba Odin y el científico

-Ya están listas las piezas Olaf?-preguntaba Issei

-Si , pero en verdad ha ocurrido un suceso inesperado-anuciaba Olaf extrañanando a los presentes-bueno la nobleza de un demonio consiste en las 15 piezas del ajedrez pero...en el caso del joven Issei he obtenido como resultado esto-hablaba Olaf mostrando dos cajas-en estas dos cajas estan tus piezas joven Issei , en vez de una nobleza parece que tendrás dos dejando sin palabras a Odin , Issei y Rossweisse , los cuáles abrieron los estuches para ver como eran sus piezas , y estas lucian de un color entre paltino y carmesí con un dragón grabado en cada una de ellas , cuando se disponían a preguntar Olaf volvió a hablar

-Y eso no es lo único extraño , también han resultado estas dos piezas-decia el científico dos piezas del mismo color pero que lucian como una mezcla entre un alfil y una torre

-Que son esas piezas Olaf?-preguntaba curioso el dios nórdico

-No lo sé mi señor Odin , pero hay 2 por lo que deduzco que cada una de ellas pertenece a una nobleza y calculo que estarían al nivel de la pieza de la reina , con vuestro permiso he decidio nombrarlas como [Comodines] y la formación es desconocida pero podría ser que debido al poder que el gran Odin le cedió al joven Issei junto a su herencia dragonica y la energía del Boosted Gear llevo a que se formaran dos juegos de piezas y estas dos raras piezas , también pienso que tus futuros compañeros experimentarán como sus habilidades mejoran notablemente , debo informar al maou Ajuka de esto , de seguro le interesa-comenzaba a divagar el científico volviendo a entrar en el laboratorio dejando ya a Issei con sus juegos de piezas

-Bueno Issei , ya tienes tus piezas ahora deberás buscar gente que esté dispuesta a seguirte y ayudarte en todo momento-decia Odin apoyando una de sus manos en el hombro de su hijo

-Lo sé Otou-san-decia Issei mientras que acercaba su mano a una de sus piezas de [Reina]

-Rose-chan...te gustaría ser mi reina?-preguntaba Issei ofreciendo dicha pieza a su novia peliplatina

-Por supuesto que si-contestaba Rossweisse con una sonrisa amorosa y acercando la pieza a su pecho

-Etto...y ahora que?-preguntaba Issei dándose cuenta de que Olaf no les explicó el procedimiento

-Tranquilo que el maou Ajuka nos dio unas instrucciones por si ocurria algo de este tipo-explicaba Odin al castaño que ya después de saber qué hacer se disponía a continuar

-Yo Hyoudou Issei , te nombro a ti Rossweisse como mi [Reina] , por lo que me juraras lealtad hasta el final-pronunciaba Issei el cántico obteniendo el resultado esperado de que la pieza se introdujese en Rossweisse

-Bueno Issei , ahora que hemos acabado con todo esto asunto de las piezas , debo informarte de una misión que te he asignado-decia Odin con cara seria

-De que trata Otou-san?-preguntaba Issei de la misma forma

-Deberás ir hasta la frontera entre Svartalfheim y Alfheim-anunciaba Odin a Issei el cuál tenía el presentimiento de que lo que escucharía allí no le gustaria para nada

Listo! Sin duda el capitulo mas largo que he hecho y ahora una pequeña explicación

La apariencia de las nueve valquirias están inspiradas en personajes de otros animes

Brunilda-Erica Brandelli

Hilda-Yui Kotegawa

Sigrdrífa-Medaka

Sigrún-Nami

Sváfa-Erza Scarlet

Alruna-Rebecca

Svanhvít-Monet(forma humana obvio)

Reginleif-Asuna Yuuki

Herja-Mikoto Kiba

También la hija pequeña de Thor , Thrud , tiene el aspecto de Lilith de Absute Duo

Por último dejaré como compensación y también porque solo hubo un usuario que participó en este juego(culpa mia , porque me olvide de anunciarlo aqui y lo anuncié en otra historia) y es lo siguiente

Nobleza de Issei:

[Reina]-Rossweisse y Grayfia

[Alfil]-Kuroka , Tsukiumi , Valerie y Siune

[Torre]-Leone , Albedo , Mai Kawakami y Saeko(Oc licantropo)

[Caballo]-Akame , Satellizer , Pyrrha Nikos y Weiss Schnee

[Peón]-Eleonora , Ludmila , Sofya , Valentina , Elizaveta , Esdeath , Raigo Mikan , Kazehana , Xuelan , Yubelluna , Yang , Yao , Leafa , Misaki , Kurumi y Blake Belladona

Espero que os haya agradado el capitulo y no vemos en la próxima!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Issei se encontraba nervioso y os preguntareis por qué , la razón es fácil, ahora mismo se dirigía hacia una zona neutral entre Alfheim y Svartalfheim, los hogares de los elfos y elfos oscuros respectivamente y también hogar particular de dos de sus amigas , Leafa y Yao , tenia muchas ganas de verlas de nuevo , una pena que Rossweisse tuviese que volver debido a una petición de su abuela para que la ayudara con el entrenamiento del grupo especial que le fue asignado a Göndul

También se decía que la mayoria de los elfos y elfos oscuros eran muy orgullosos por lo que era raro que pidieran ayuda siendo que siempre optaban por solucionar ellos mismo sus propios asuntos , por lo que la situación debia de ser muy grave para que tuviera que acompañar a su padre hasta dicha zona

Una vez tanto Isse como Odin llegaron a la zona acordada , Issei pudo ver a un pequeño grupo de elfos y otro de elfos oscuros que supuso que serian los guardias de los actuales líderes , los guardias al ver a Odin fueron respectivamente hacia donde se encontraban sus lideres para informarles de la llegada del todopoderoso dios nórdico Odin

El primero en hacer acto de presencia fue un hombre de ojos azules y cabello rubio corto hasta su nuca , vestido con ropas claras en su mayoria azules y estas sostenidas por un cinturón a la cadera , este hombre era Hodor , el lider de los elfos

El segundo en aparecer era también un hombre de misma altura que el anterior , pero con un tono de piel mas morena , pelo de color platino , ojos rojos y vestia una ligera armadura en tonos oscuros y que dejaba parte de su torso al descubierto y combinaba con una pequeña capa que caia de su lado derecho , este hombre recibia el nombre de Dehan , lider de los elfos oscuros

-Hodor...Dehan...ha sido un tiempo desde la última vez-saludaba respetuosamente Odin a ambos lideres elficos

-Si...ha sido muchos años desde la última vez que nos vimos-hablaba Hodor en un tono tranquilo

-Cierto...deduzco que ese chico que te acompaña es el tan famoso Sekiryuutei no? Sinceramente me esperaba a alguien más imponente-decia sin ningún miramiento Dehan , haciendo que a Issei le temblara una ceja ante el menosprecio del lider de los elfos oscuros

-Asi es Dehan...pero ten cuidado...nunca debes juzgar un libro por su portada-respondia Odin a lo dicho por Dehan

Después de la pequeña ronda de saludos entre los tres lideres , estos decidieron comenzar a hablar del tema principal , la misión

-Bueno , como le hemos informado cuando solicitamos tu ayuda Odin , un elfo entre nuestras filas junto a otros decidió rebelarse , el elfo lider de este movimiento se llama Oberon , este no estaba muy de acuerdo en que elfos y elfos oscuros comenzar a amistarse unos con otros y por eso fue que decidió raptar a mi hija Leafa y a la hija de Dehan, Yao para que le cedamos el poder y sino no lo hacemos en una semana...nuestras hijas sufrirán-relataba con un voz de voz dolorida el lider de los elfos Hodor y Dehan asintiendo a sus palabras con los puños apretados por la impotencia

Tras haber oido que dos de sus mejores amigas habían sido secuetradas, la sangre de Issei comenzaba a calentarse , pero eso estalló en el interior de su cuerpo cuando oyó las ultimas palabras del padre de Leafa y que hacían alusión a que ese cerdo las pensaba violar. Ddraig tuvo que hacer acopio de bastante fuerza para que el instinto asesino de Issei no desbordase por la zona de reunión

Ahora el castaño entendía el porqué su padre quiso que el se hiciera cargo de la misión , ya que Odin tenía conocimiento de que Issei conocia muy bien a ambas elfas por lo que pensó en que al chico le gustaría patearle el culo a ese elfo rebelde , si las suposiciones del chico eran ciertas , el estaba mas que encantado de hacer el trabajo

-Donde se resguarda ese tal Oberon?-preguntaba Issei a los tres lideres

-Según nuestros mejores exploradores , su grupo y el se encuentran en una fortaleza abandonada caminando hacia el suroeste desde aqui , lo malo es que esta algo alejado y se tardará varios dias en llegar-respondia Hodor a la pregunta del chico

-Gracias señor Hodor-agradecia de forma respetuosa el chico-con tu permiso otou-san , yo ire comenzando la misión-avisaba Issei a Odin mientras se iba alejando

-Espere joven Issei , Dehan y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo y decidimos que alguien de nosotros te acompañase-informaba Hodor al chico

-Cierto...es una gran hechicera y curandera-añadia Dehan

Al ver que ambos lideres insistian en que llevara a la persona de la que hablaban el chico acabó aceptando la ayuda , además mirándolo mejor una curandera seria de mucha ayuda

-Por favor , llamadla que venga hasta aqui-pedia Hodor a uno de sus subordinados el cuál siguió la orden de su lider

Issei no tuvo que esperar mucho para conocer a su compañera en edta misión y le llamó la atención , sobre todo su cabello

Era una chica que lucia quizá un par de años más mayor que él , posee un cabello largo de color celeste el cual se aclara hasta ser blanco a medida que cae en sus hombros , sus ojos son de color azul y sus cejas inclinadas reflejan serenidad y poseia una figura delgada pero esbelta , vestía una camisa blanca con detalles en azul que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto y una falda de un color lila suave que comenzaba desde la parte superior del vientre hasta la espinilla y tenía una abertura en ella que dejaba ver casi por completo su pierna derecha y combinaba con una botas negras y , por último , llevaba en su mano una especie de báculo mágico que terminaba en su extremo como una media luna y en el medio de esta una piedra azul

-Es un gran placer conocerlo Sekiryuutei , mi nombre es Siune y le ayudare en todo lo que pueda-decia con calma la chica

-El placer es mutuo Siune , y te agradecería que me llamaras Issei, Sekiryuutei es solo un título-decia Issei con una sonrisa

-Si usted lo pide esta bien-respondia la peliazul

Tras la presentación , los tres lideres y los dos jóvenes estuvieron hablando sobre que posibles estrategias realizar contra Oberon

-Bien eso es todo , id con cuidado chicos-avisaba Dehan a ambos jóvenes

-Issei yo me encargaré de explicarle a Rossweisse tu ausencia durante una semana-decia Odin consiguiendo un asentimiento del chico

Tras esto ambos jóvenes comenzaron su camino hacia aquella antigua fortaleza

Los tres primeros dias Issei y Siune no hablaban mucho , básicamente porque Issei no sabía de que hablar con ella y de que antes que nada necesitaban acordar pequeños detalles de última hora respecto a la estrategia hasta que en la noche del cuarto dia Issei decidió comenzar una conversación con ella

-Siune...con todo el lio de los detalles de última hora aun ni sé que tipo de magia usas-decia Issei como escusa para comenzar una conversación con la elfa

-Pues me especializo en la magia de agua y también en algunos hechizos de curación-respondia Siune-y usted Seki...digo Issei-se corregia así misma la chica tras recordar la anterior petición

Issei sonrió de que lo llamara así...pero seguia tratándole de usted

-Bueno , desde que Odin me adoptó a los siete años me ayudó con mi sacred gear , a la vez que vio que era compatible a la magia de fuego y hielo-enumeraba el chico mirando a la chica la cuál asentía a sus palabras-después a medida que entrenaba con Thor , en un segundo plano puedo manejar magia de rayo-finalizaba Issei

-Vaya...tres magias muy poderosas si se usan bien-añadia Siune-y como es que llegó hasta Asgard?

La chica no tardó ni un segundo en haberse arrepentido de preguntar dicha pregunta al ver que el rostro de Issei pasó a ser un poco más sombrío

-L-lo siento...no era mi intención que recordaras algo malo-se disculpaba Siune rápidamente

-No...esta bien...ya que vamos a trabajar juntos , esto ayudara a mejorar la confianza entre nosotros

Entonces Issei le contó todo sobre su infancia que antes de todo esto vivia en Japón , se mudó con sus padres y esa misma noche fueron atacados por un grupo de Ángeles Caídos , sin decir el nombre de Kokabiel, y finalmente el como conoció a Odin , Göndul...y Rossweisse

Cuando llegó a mencionar el nombre de Rossweisse , la elfa pude ver el cariño y amor que tenian sus palabras cuando salía el nombre de la chica

-Bueno...sino te molesta Siune...tengo curiosidad de que tengas el pelo azul...nunca vi una elfa con ese color de pelo-decia Issei

Ante lo dicho por el chico , la chica solo mostró una sonrisa triste

Tras esto le contó a Issei la historia de que nunca conoció a sus padres, pero que desde pequeña tuvo ese color de pelo , por supuesto no fue fácil para ella adaptarse ya que con ese color de pelo era siempre el centro de atención o el de las burlas por parte de otros elfos , ya que todos ellos tenian el pelo rubio , hasta que su lider Hodor la acogió en su familia y a partir de ahí conoció a Leafa y la hermana mayor de esta , las cuales siempre la trataron como a una hermana más

Tras relatar su historia , la chica tenia los ojos llorosos casi a punto de llorar al recordar su pasado

-Que idiotas...-decia Issei de la nada

-Eh?-las palabras del chico desconcertaron a Siune

-Digo que idiotas...esos chicos que se metian con el color de tu pelo , perosnalmente pienso que tienes un cabello hermoso , de seguro muchas elfas estaban envidiosas de ti-decia Issei con una sonrisa

La reacción de Siune ante las palabras de Issei fue la de toda chica , un pequeño sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas , y no era porque le dijera que su cabello era hermoso ya que eso también lo escuchara de boca de Leafa y la hermana mayor de esta , era por el hecho de que un chico se lo dijera y ese chico era el propio Sekiryuutei

-G-gracias-fue lo único que dijo Siune mirando hacia otro lado y jugando con su pelo tímidamente

Después de esta conversación ambos chicos decidieron seguir hablando entre ellos con temas como era la vida en Japón , sus costumbres...etc. Tras unas horas decidieron descansar para mañana pronto partir de nuevo hacia aquella fortaleza abandonada donde se encontraba Oberon

Al mismo en una fortaleza muy lejana custodiada por varios elfos rebeldes , en una de los salones principales se podía ver una especie de jaula en la que se encontraban dos bellas elfas

La primera de ellas tiene el cabello liso, rubio, y largo hasta las caderas que se lo recoge en una coleta con una diadema en forma de flor verde claro casi blanco con una raya verde oscuro en el borde , tiene flequillo en punta y ella deja ver una pequeña parte de su frente moviendo su cabello hacia la izquierda , dos de sus mechones delanteros están en forma de trenzas que enmarcan su rostro , también tiene las pestañas negras y unos ojos verdes muy llamativos siendo tan brillantes como el verde fosforescente, pareciendo esmeraldas y vestia un traje verde y blanco con algunos toques de color marrón en él , solo que estaba hecho jirones como si hubiera luchado hace poco

La segunda de ellas tenia la piel un poco más oscura , pelo largo de color platino que bajaba a lo largo de su espalda , tenia unos brillantes ojos rojos brillantes y su vestimenta era un poco más atrevida que la de la otra elfa siendo un sujetador negro con un pequeño chaleco oscuro bastante largo también y unos shorts morados con medias del mismo color y botas negras y el labio inferior de su boca tenia pintalabios azul , que igual que la anterior elfa estaban manchados con si saliera de una batalla

Ambas elfas eran conocidas como Leafa y Yao respectivamente , las cuáles tenian leves heridas de cortes por sus cuerpos y estaban encadenadas de brazos y piernas y estaban sentadas apoyando sus espaldas en la pared de la jaula

-Yao...crees que vendrá alguien a ayudarnos como nuestros padres?-preguntaba una Leafa con una voz que se podria decir que estuvo llorando

-No lo sé Leafa...lo que si sé es que nuestras hermanas no pueden venir al ser elegidas como las reencarnaciones de las diosas-respondia Yao a su compañera

-Y nuestros padres?

-Nocreo que vengan personalmente ya que estamos en una zona prohibida de la frontera entre Alfheim y Svartalfheim...pero de seguro que mandaran a alguien...eso espero-respondia Yao

Durante un par de minutos hubo un silencio sepulcral entre ambas elfas que fue cortado por Leafa

-Sabes Yao...solo hay una cosa de la que me arrepiento de no haber hecho antes de que todo esto ocurriese-confesaba Leafa

-Yo también , por alguna razón pienso que ambas nos arrepentimos de no haber hecho la misma cosa-era la respuesta de la elfa oscura

En la mente de ambas chicas apareció la imagen de cierto castaño de puntas de color rubio platino que conocieron a los 10 años

-"Issei…"-fue lo que pensaron ambas elfas al unísono al recordar cierto suceso en la academia

Flashback inicia

En una de las zonas de la academia dos niñas elfas estaban siendo molestadas por varios niños , el que parecia el lider se acercó a ellas

-Mira lo que tenemos por aqui-decia con una voz burlona el que parecia el lider de esos niños-si son dos de mis futuras esposas en mi harem

Ante lo dicho por el niño , la reacción de ambas fue de una cara de asco

-Prefiero antes estar muerta que estar con alguien tan asqueroso como tu-respondia Yao haciendo que el lider de esos niños se enfureciera

-Ya veo...bueno solo habrá que domesticarte y no dirás lo mismo-seguia insistiendo el niño-además las razas inferiores deben postrarse ante los asgardianos-hablaba con arrogancia el niño

-Nunca nos postraremos ante una persona como tu , el que seas el hijo de un dios no te da ningún derecho a tratarnos como una raza inferior-decia ahora Leafa ayudando a su amiga

-Parece que tendré que castigaros...y mejor comenzar...ahora!-y el niño lanzó una ráfaga de magia a ambas elfas que no se esperaban la acción y cerraron los ojos esperando el golpe...el cuál nunca llegó ya que esa ráfaga se encontró con algo en su camino y estalló provocando una nube de humo

Al disiparse la nube de humo , tanto Yao y Leafa solo vieron la espalda de un chico de pelo castaño con las puntas en un color rubio platino sosteniendo algo que parecia un escudo de hielo en su brazo izquierdo. El otro niño al ver al que detuvo su ataque su cara se lleno de ira

-Tenias que ser tu quien me interrumpiera...Issei-decia escupiendo el nombre como si fuera veneno

Las dos elfas al escuchar el nombre del niño que les salvó les sonaba pero no sabían donde ubicarlo

Issei ignoró las palabras dichas por ese niño y dirigió su vista hacia atrás

-Estáis bien?-preguntó Issei a ambas niñas elfo

-S-si , gracias-fue la respuesta de Yao mientras que Leafa solo asintió con la cabeza

-Me alegro-respondia sonriendoles a las niñas-y tu dejalas en paz , a las chicas hay que tratarlas de la mejor manera posible

-Tch...no me vengas a dar lecciones de ética...me da igual que seas el hijo de Odin , un dia de estos verás de lo que soy capaz...-decia aquel niño mientras se iba seguido de sus compañeros

Issei al ver que no haria falta pelear tan solo dejó salir un suspiro y se giró hacia las elfas y les ofrecio ambas mano para ayudarlas a levantarse ya que de la impresión al ver el ataque del niño cayeron al suelo

Sin embargo las elfas no salian de su asombro , de boca de sus padres habian oido que Odin adoptó un cuarto hijo pero nunca llegaron a saber su apariencia y al escuchar las últimas palabras de aquel niño se dieron cuenta de que el niño que les acababa de salvar era el cuarto hijo de Odin

-Hola un placer conoceros , mi nombre es Hyoudou Issei pero podéis llamarme Ise-hablaba el chico con una sonrisa sincera sacando del trance a ambas elfas

-Igualmente , mi nombre es Yao Dushi-decia la elfa de piel bronceada peliplatina y ojirroja

-El mio es Leafa Marceau-ahora la elfa rubia y de ojos verdes quien hablaba

Desde aquel encuentro ambas elfas e Issei fueron conociéndose mejor al igual que Rossweisse , la cuál desde que supo que Issei las salvó se alegraba de tener a alguien como él a su lado y también estaba encantada de hacer nuevas amigas

Flashback fin

-Echo de menos que Issei me diga Leafa-chan...-eran los pensamientos de la elfa ojiverde

-Yo también...cada vez que me llamaba Yao-chan mi corazón daba un vuelco-concordaba la elfa oscura con su amiga

Si...ambas elfas se habían enamorado del mismo hombre , se habían enamorado de Hyoudou Issei

Mientras tanto Issei y Siune siguieron los dos siguientes dias el camino hacia la fortaleza del elfo rebelde Oberon y ahora mismo estaban en las cercanias de la fortaleza repasando el plan

-Issei , esta seguro que este es el mejor plan?-decia un poco dudosa la elfa peliazul

-Si , como el Sekiryuutei esta es la mejor forma de actuar-decia seguro de su plan el chico

-Si usted lo cree asi...

-Bueno...vayamos , antes empecemos a patear culos , antes nos iremos con Leafa-chan y Yao-chan-hablaba el castaño yendo hacia la fortaleza

Al verlo alejarse la elfa peliazul solo dibujó una sonrisa al ver como el chico del que tanto hablaba Leafa estimara a ambas chicas , aunque por alguna razón desconocida para ella le molestaba que el no utilizara el sufijo chan también con ella , tras salir de sus pensamientos rápidamente salió corriendo para seguirle el paso a Issei

-Alto ahí! Identifiquense!-gritaba uno de los guardias en la puerta principal a Siune tanto a Issei

-Soy vuestra peor pesadilla-decia sin mas Issei

-Eh?-fue todo lo que dijo el guardia hasta que un puño de hielo se encontró con su cara y salió volando rompiendo el portón en el camino

-Después de usted señorita-decia Issei haciendo una reverencia dejandole paso a Siune

La chica solo dibujó un pequña sonrisa y soltó una risita baja por las costumbres del chico , después de conversar durante siete días era conocedora del carácter del chico y que se dejaba llevar por sus instintos al tener sangre dracónica y podía ser impredecible

-Muchas gracias-respondia Siune aún con la sonrisa siguiendole el juego al chico

Nada mas dar unos pocos pasos dentro de la fortaleza otro gran grupo de guardias les cortó el paso

-No dejaremos que interrumpan en los planes del señor Oberon-decia uno de ellos

-Ya...pues si no os quitais por las buenas...-decia Issei de forma amenazante enciendo sus brazos en fuego-será por las malas!-e Issei se abalanzó sobre el grupo derribando guardias unos tras otro mientras que Siune le quitaba de encima los que lo intentaban atacar por la espalda o remataba a los que querían levantarse

Poco tiempo antes de que Issei y Siune irrumpieran en la fortaleza , en la misma sala donde se encontraban Yao y Leafa encerradas en una jaula pero ahora delante de ellas estaba un hombre rubio de ojos verdes , cabello rubio que le llega hasta los hombros, viste una túnica larga de color verde oscuro y manto verde, este era Oberon el cabecilla de los elfos rebeldes

-Bueno...y como esta mis hermosas chicas-decia con una sonrisa arrogante Oberon mientras acariciaba la cara de Leafa , la cuál intentaba desesperadamente alejar su cara de la mano de este

-Dejala en paz cerdo!-gritó Yao a Oberon , el cuál posó su mirada en ella y se movió hasta estar enfrente de ella

-Vaya vaya , parece que alguien está cabreada-volvia a hablar Oberon acariciando con su dedo indice de la mano derecha la barbilla de Yao , hasta que esta en un rápido movimiento consiguió morderle el dedo para que se alejase

-AAGH! Serás hija de...-grito Oberon para darle una bofetada a Yao lo que provocó que esta comenzará a sangrar de su labio

-Yao!-gritó preocupada Leafa por su amiga

Después de la bofetada Oberon cogió a Yao de los pelos y le levantó la cabeza para hacer que la observara a los ojos

-Parece que tendré que domarte para que seas buena chica , de seguro que mis chicos estarán encantados de ayudarme-decia con voz enfermiza el elfo a la vez que soltaba a Yao

Cuando Oberon estaba por alejarse de repente parte del techo de la sala cayó de sopetón entre Oberon y ambas elfas , provocando que Oberon se parase en seco y se diese la vuelta para ver quienes eran

Por otra parte Yao y Leafa cerraron sus ojos para que no les entrase polvo en ellos , tampoco sabían quien podría haber provocado algo como eso hasta que...

-Sinceramente...creo que esta no era la mejor entrada-decia una voz femenina que reconocieron las elfas

-"Siune...ha venido a salvarnos...pero ella solo es imposible que pudiera con todos los guardias..."-eran los pensamientos de Leafa y Yao hasta que escucharon una segunda voz

-Oh vamos Siune...reconoce que en el fondo te ha gustado nuestra entrada...quien se va a imaginar que le vayan a atacar desde el techo-respondia una voz masculina

-"Esa voz...no puede ser...es..."

-Issei?-dijeron ambas elfas sintiendo un torrente de emociones como duda , nerviosismo o alegría entre otros más

-Are?...Esas voces...Yao-chan? Leafa-chan?-preguntaba Issei mientras su figura se hacia presente mirando de frente a la chicas que al ver a Issei tuvieron la misma reacción

-"Se ve muy apuesto con la armadura de einherjar"-pensaron Yao y Leafa al unísono

-Quienes osan irrumpir en mi fortaleza?!-se escuchó el grito de Oberon a ver que una elfa peliazul y un tipo con una armadura aparecieron al disiparse la nube de humo

-Siune , podrias desencadenar a Yao-chan y Leafa-chan?-preguntaba el chico a la chica-yo me encargó de ese tipo...-decia mientras la peliazul asentía a su orden y fue a desencadenar a las chicas mientras que Issei se dirigió hacia Oberon

-Exijo saber quien eres ahora mismo!-volvia a gritar el elfo rebelde

-Soy quien te hara pagar por querer hacerle daño a ellas-decia Issei preparado para la pelea

-Ya veremos si eso es cierto-respondio Oberon desenvainando su espada y lanzandose hacia Issei , el cuál esquivaba fácilmente los intentos de estocada del elfo

-Tch...muy bien , veamos que haces ante esto-decia Oberon para a continuación lanzar una ráfaga de magia hacia Issei el cuál se quedo inmóvil ante la amenaza del ataque para solo desviarlo con su mano izquierda ante la gran sorpresa del elfo rubio

-C-como...es imposible...-murmuraba Oberon viendo que cada ataque o estocada que intentaba lanzar en Issei era inútil

-Has acabado? En serio , los guardias de ahí afuera eran mucho mejor que tu...y contigo ni me veo forzado a usar mi ice shield-hablaba de forma aburrida Issei

-Callate!-gritó Oberon volviendo a la carga a por Issei el cuál agarró la espada de Oberon y usó su magia de fuego para reducirla a nada y a la vez lanzaba una fuerte patada al estómago de Oberon mandandolo a volar contra la pared clavandolo en esta

-Rayos...demasiado fácil...-decia Issei mirando a donde fue a parar Oberon y después girarse para que su vista enfocara a las tres elfas

-Siento haber tardado chicas-se disculpaba el chico para que al segundo fuera derribado al suelo por un borrón amarillo y otro platino

-Auch...chicas que...?-iba a preguntar Issei para tan solo ver como sus dos amigas sollozaban y soltaban todas las lágrimas que contuvieron. Ante esto Issei se calló e hizo lo más lógico , las abrazo y les acarició el pelo a la vez que les susurraba que todo estaba bien , cosa que agradó a ambas elfas mientras que Siune tenia una leve sonrisa

-Gracias por venir Issei-hablaba Leafa ya mas recuperada mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas

-Fueron nuestros padres quienes os mandaron a Siune y a ti?-preguntó Yao

-Exacto , fueron vuestros...-iba a decir Issei hasta que vió algo que no le agradó en absoluto , al verlo su expresión se oscurecio y su flequillo tapaba sus ojos , cambio que sintieron las tres elfas

-Yao-chan...quien te hizo sangrar?-fue la pregunta del chico

-Eh?-fue la respuesta de la elfa oscura , hasta que sintió el dedo de Issei pasearse por sus labios haciendo que la chica se sonrojara por el contacto repentino del chico

-Esto Yao-chan...quien te hizo sangrar?-repitió la pregunta Issei mostrando el dedo con la sangre de Yao en él

La elfa oscura ni siquiera sabia que estaba sangrando hasta que recordo que si o si tuvo que ser cuando Oberon le dio la bofetada

-F-fue Oberon-murmuró Yao a lo que Issei dirigió su mirada hacia donde debia estar Oberon , el cuál estaba levantándose a duras penas

-Ahora vuelvo chicas...debo atar cabos sueltos y luego volveremos a casa todos-hablaba Issei caminando en dirección a Oberon

En el camino Issei fue susurrando lo que parecía ser un conjuro en nórdico y al acabar un circulo de magia de colores dorado y carmesí y de ella se podia ver sobresalir una empuñadura , Issei agarró la empuñadura y sacó el arma del círculo mágico siendo esta una espada muy conocida en Asgard

-Increíble...-decia Yao

-Esa es...-decia Leafa

-Imposible...decia Siune

Y es que la espada que portaba ahora mismo Issei en su brazo derecho era una de las mas famosas espadas de la mitología nórdica , esta espada era Dáinsleif , su empuñadura aparentaba como si fuera un hueso desgastado , en la unión de la empuñadura con el filo de la espada se podia ver como sobresalian algo que parecian unos picos y el filo estaba rodeado de runas nórdicas que brillaban en un brillante tono carmesí

Oberon que ahora estaba a duras penas de pier por el tremendo golpe de Issei , pero reconoció la espada que llevaba Issei y de inmediato se aterró debido a lo que significaba esa espada

-E-espera...podemos aliarnos...tu yo seriamos imparables...que me dices eh?-suplicaba desesperadamente Oberon

-Lo siento , pero te atreviste a dañar a Yao-chan y Leafa-chan...estaba esperando a usar esta espada para otra persona...pero tu has hecho ountos mas que suficientes...además como sabrás...cada vez que la hoja de Dáinsleif queda al descubierto debe llevarse la vida de un hombre...y ese serás tu-hablaba Issei para atravesar el pecho de Oberon en un movimiento rápido con Dáinsleif segando la vida del elfo rebelde

Tras esto Issei guardó de nuevo a Dáinsleif a través del mismo círculo mágico y volvió a caminar hacia las tres elfas que se encontraban impresionadas de que Issei tuviera acceso a tal arma tan poderosa de la mitología nórdica

-Issei...esa era Dáinsleif...verdad?-preguntaba Leafa solo para ver si sus ojos no mentian a su mente

-Si...otou-san me dio acesso a ella para que la usara contra quien viera conveniente...como dije estaba guardandola para usarla contra...él...pero parece que la he tenido que usar antes de tiempo-confesaba Issei aun en tono serio , dejando a las elfas con la duda de a quién se refería Issei con él

-Bueno...es hora de irnos chicas-decia Issei consiguiendo un asentimiento de las tres elfas

-Vaya...otro viaje de siete dias...-hablaba Siune desanimadamente

-No te preocupes por eso Siune-chan , deje un marcador en donde hubo la reunión para una vuelta rápida-decia Issei a las tres elfas

-Issei...has utilizado el chan conmigo?-preguntaba una Siune sonrojada

-L-lo siento , ya sabes , la costumbre...pero si te ha molestado puedo volver a llamarte Siune

-NO! E-es decir...no me importa-decia de forma timida la elfa peliazul haciendo que Yao y Leafa levantasen una ceja ante su reacción

-Venga chicas vamonos de una vez , cogedme las manos y no las solteis-hablaba Issei , solo para notar dos suaves sensaciones en cada brazo , en su derecha estaba Yao y en su izquierda Leafa ambas agarrando fuertemente los brazos de Issei como si sus vidas dependiesen de ello

-B-bueno...los brazos supongo que también valen...-decia con un tenue sonrojo el chico-vamos Siune o te quedarás atrás-avisaba Issei

-Perdon y-ya voy-respondia Siune agarrándose a la capa de Issei , aunque podia verse un poco de envidia en sus ojos al ver a Leafa y Yao , y así en un brillo los cuatro desaparecieron

Mientras en la misma zona donde tuvo lugar la reunion entre Hodor , Dehan y Odin , ahora mismo se encontraban estos tres con el añadido de que Rossweisse quiso venir debido a que estaba preocupada por sus amigas Yao y Leafa y porque quería recibir a Issei cuando llegase

Justo en ese momento apareció un circulo mágico en el suelo , por lo que los elfos se prepararon para un ataque y se pusieron en posiciones de defensa , pero las abrodaron rápidamente ya que Odin les dijo que no tenian nada de que preocupar ya que a este y a Rossweisse se les hacia conocido aquel círculo mágico

-Listo...ya hemos llegado-decia Issei

...

-Chicas...ya podéis soltaros...-hablaba de nuevo Issei sacando del trance a las tres chicas que estaban tan cómodas a su alrededor que ni se dieron cuenta de que ya habían llegado

-Issei! Yao! Leafa!-exclamó una conocida peliplarina ojiazul saludando y abrazando a sus dos amigas y besando a Issei en la boca dejando a Yao y Leafa boquiabiertas

-Vosotros estais...-queria terminar Leafa la frase

-S-si...estamos saliendo...-decia Rossweisse con un tenue sonrojo por haberse dejado llevar alegria de ver a su novio y besar a Issei

-Bueno...mejor dicho...comprometidos-confesaba el chico mientras abrazaba a Rossweisse por la cintura con una de sus manos

-Compro...-decia Leafa en un susurro

-...metidos...-decia Yao también en un susurro

En ese mismo momento Issei tuvo que ir junto a Hodor , Dehan y Odin para dar el reporte de la misión mientras que las cuatro chicas se quedaron , dos de ellas acababan de recibir un gran golpe emocional , algo que no pasó por alto Rossweisse que recordó las miradas que les dedicaban Yao y Leafa a Issei en la academia , por lo que tomó una decisión que aunque le fuera difícil no podía dejar a sus amigas en ese estado

-Eres muy afortunada Rossweisse...cuida bien a Issei-hablaba Yao con una sonrisa triste

-Si...enhorabuena...-decia Leafa con otra sonrisa triste

-Gracias chicas...pero...quizás lo que os vaya a pedir os desconcierte un poco pero...os gustaria compartir a Issei?-preguntaba Rossweisse a ambas elfas

-C-compartir?!-preguntaba exaltada Leafa

-Pero e-eso no seria como t-tener un...-intentaba acabar la frase Yao

-Un harem...si-acababa Rossweisse la frase de Yao-como sabéis Issei es el actual Sekiryuutei...y todos los portadores anteriores de la Boosted Gear siempre han estado rodeados de mujeres...asi que yo no seria la unica mujer en su vida , y os digo esto porque antes de acabar la academia veia las miradas que le lanzabais a Issei y son unas llenas de amor , es por eso y porque sois mis amigas que os lo digo y confio en vosotras , nunca dejaria que alguien se acercara a Issei por interés o con intención de hacerle daño-decia Rossweisse lo último con un tono serio

-Por otra parte , Odin ha hecho un pacto con los demonios y gracias a ese pacto Olaf ha podido crear el primero juego de piezas de Asgard y convirtiendo así a Issei en el primer asgardiano con nobleza...de hecho yo soy su reina...bueno...una de ellas ya que el proceso dio lugar a dos juegos de piezas por lo que si quereis podeis uniros y asi estar mas tiempo con Issei...y eso es todo...que me decís?

Tanto Leafa como Yao se quedaron en silencio tratando de digerir toda esa nueva información y en ese momento Siune se acercó a Rossweisse

-A mi me gustaría unirme también a la nobleza de Issei-decia sincera Siune sorprendiendo a Leafa y Yao , aunque, Rossweisse afiló su mirada

-Entiendo...y tienes alguna razón?-preguntaba la valquiria

-Quizá solo conozca a Issei de hace una semana...pero...en ese poco tiempo pude ver todos sus puntos buenos y de lo que puede ser capaz de hacer por un ser querido , siento que con el podria mejorar mi habilidades-decia Siune con una pequeña sonrisa provocanso otra en Rossweisse

-Te creo...además...también estás enamorada de Issei no?-preguntaba con una sonrisa al ver como la peliazul sonrojarse a más no poder y asombrando a Yao y Leafa ya que nunca se esperaron que Siune se enamorara de Issei

-Y-yo...aun no sé si es amor , es decir , me gusta pero aun no sé si puedo decir que lo amo-decia Siune mas calmada

-Ya veo , por mi esta bien , solo hay que ver lo que opina Issei-hablaba la ojiazul-y vosotras dos ya habéis decidido que hacer?-preguntaba ahora la valquiria a Yao y Leafa , que se miraron entre ellas para asentir-me alegro, pero antes vayamos a curaros esos raspones y ese labio-decia Rossweisse siendo seguida por las tres elfas

Poco tiempo después , Issei ya estaba esperando a Rossweisse juntoba Odin , Hodor y Dehan , hasta que esta llegó junto a Yao , Leafa y Siune

-Isse...yo quiero decirte algo-decia Leafa

-Y que seria eso Leafa-chahmp-intentó decir Issei para ser interrumpido por los labios de la elfa rubia que lo besaba mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello , en un principio se quedó congelado pero después correspondió y llevó las manos a la cintura de esta

Después de 15 segundos de beso ambos se separaron para poder respirar dejando un hilo de saliva uniendo sus labios

-Wow-fue lo que dijo Issei

-Issei yo te amo y quiero ser parte de tu nobleza-decia Leafa sin ninguna duda en su voz dejando a Issei soprendido , a Odin y Rossweisse con una sonrisa y a un Hodor mirando toda la escena con un sonrisa muy pequeña

-En serio Leafa? Desde cuando? Y como sabes lo de mi nobleza?-preguntaba aún un poco sorprendido por la repentina confesión de una de sus amigas

-Es en serio Issei...y siento esto desde que te conocí la primera vez y poco a poco ese sentimiento fue creciendo hasta lo que es ahora...además Rossweisse nos dijo que en un futuro tendrias que tener un harem por ser el Sekiryuutei y si accediamos a ser parte de tu nobleza podriamos estar más riempo juntos-confesaba Leafa aun abrazada a Issei

-Ya veo...entonces será un placer para mi tenerte en mi nobleza...y con el nos te refieres también a...hmp-intentaba hablar de nuevo Issei para ser interrumpido por otro par de labios , esta vez los de Yao que como Leafa se aferró al cuello del chico y este no tardó en corresponder y abrazarla por la cintura

Durante otros quince segundos estuvieron besándose hasta que se separaron dejando también un hilo de saliva uniendo sus labios

-Wow...tu también Yao-chan?-preguntaba Issei después del beso

-S-Si...siento exactamente lo mismo que dijo Leafa-declaraba Yao

Cuando Yao terminó de hablar con Issei fue el turno de la petición de Siune , ante esto el chico vio como la peliazul se acercaba a él

-Espera Siune...no me irás a darme otro beso no? Lo digo mas que nada para prepararme

Al oír al chico Siune se paró en seco y se imagino dándole un beso al chico sacándole un sonrojo

-N-no es e-eso...yo también me gustaria unirme a su nobleza..."aunque en un futuro...quizás..."-decia y pensaba Siune lo último

-Será un placer teneros en mi nobleza...pero me gustaria tener el permiso de vuestros padres-decia el chico mirando ahora hacia los padres de Leafa y Yao que habian visto toda la escena de los besos

-Yo no tengo ninguna objeción si Leafa y Siune están felices contigo a su lado , yo no soy quién para quitarle esa alegria a mi hija y a Siune-hablaba honestamente Hodor

-Lo mismo digo respecto a Yao , trayendola a salvo me has demostrado ser merecedor de ella-esas eran las palabras de Dehan hacia Issei

Tras tener la aprobación de Hodor y Dehan , Issei sacó su estuche de piezas de un círculo mágico y procedió a sacar dos peones , uno para Yao y otro para Leafa , y un alfil en el caso de Siune pensó que esas piezas eran las mejores para ellas , le dio a cada una de ellas su respectiva pieza y se dispuso a recitar el cántico

-Yo Hyoudou Issei , os nombro a vosotras Siune , Yao Dushi y Leafa Marceau mi [Alfil] y [Peones] , por lo que me jurareis lealtad hasta el final-decia Issei finalizando el cántico y viendo como se introducian las piezas en el interior de las tres elfas

-Tu madre se pondrá muy contenta de tener a más nueras y más nietos-declaraba Odin haciendo que Issei rezase a todo dios que existiese aunque uno de ellos estaba delante y este preferiria ver como Frigg le avergonzaba con preguntas muy intimas y demás

-Además mañana deberás salir a una misión de duración indefinida , pero podras ir con tu nobleza-informaba Odin a su hijo

-Ya veo...y adonde sería?-preguntaba Issei

-Serás la representación de la facción nórdica en la ciudad de...Kuoh-decia Odin esperando que tipo de reacción

Al oír el nombre de Kuoh a de Issei vinieron numerosos recuerdo con sus amigas de la infancia y sobretodo con sus padres de sangre , al recordar a estos últimos pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con salir pero el ligero apretón en una de sus manos lo distrajo y miró en esa dirección encontrándose a Rossweisse con una sonrisa que el imitó , sabía que ella siempre lo apoyaría en cualquier situación junto a Yao , Leafa y Siune

Tras esto las tres elfas junto a Rossweisse , Odin e Issei se fueron al palacio de Gladheim , a soportar las innumerables preguntas , burlas e insinuaciones de la diosa Frigg , en su mayoría dirigidas a su hijo que a las chicas

Al dia siguiente de sobrevivir al interminable cuestionario de Frigg se encontraban en el puente Bifrost junto a un hombre de mediana edad vestido con una armadura dorada de cuerpo completo , que dejaba ver sus ojos que tenían un brillo amarillo en él y su piel que era más morena que la del resto , este hombre recibia eo nombre de Heimdall , el guerrero que resguarda el puente Bifrost , que una Asgard con Midgard , el mundo de los humanos (N/A:como el de la película de Thor)

-Issei , es agradable verte y también esta Rossweisse...y quienes son el resto de damas que te acompañan?-preguntaba amistosamente Heimdall al chico

-Ellas son Yao , Leafa y Siune , nuevos miembros en mi nobleza , ya sabes que Olaf me hizo un juego de piezas como el de los demonios pero salieron dos y ahora toca reclutar a gente-respondia Issei a la duda de Heimdall

-Ya veo , había oido algo sobre eso , el señor Odin también me informó de que tenias una nueva misión en Kuoh-hablaba Heimdall consiguiendo un asentimiento de Issei-muy bien poneros todos ahí y yo os mandaré hacia Kuoh

-De acuerdo muchas gracias Heimdall-agradecia Issei al hombre de armadura dorada

El grupo tras colocarse en el lugar que Heimdall les indicó estos fueron brillaron durante unos segundos dirigiéndose hacia donde estaría el nuevo hogar de Issei y su nobleza

Mientras tanto en la ciudad de Kuoh un chico rubio de la misma estatura de Issei se encontraba justo en frente del que seria el hogar del representante de la facción nórdica y de su nobleza

-Mmmm...parece que no hay nadie ya que no hay luces encendidas...que remedio tendré que esperar-decia el chico accediendo a entrar a la casa por la puerta principal

Mientras tanto en tres lugares diferentes una chica peliblanca de ojos azul verdosos , una rubia de ojos violetas y otra rubia de ojos azules miraban con nostalgia una foto donde aparecian ellas junto a un castaño que era Hyoudou Issei

-"Ise-chan/Ikkun"-pensaron las tres chicas al unísono pensando en su amigo de la infancia , del cuál hacia mucho que no tenían noticias de él , ajenas a todo lo que pasó Issei y sus padres alli , y les preocupaba no volver a verlo ya que las tres tenían varias cosas que confesarle

Listo! Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo , dadme vuestra opinion sobre este en los reviews y el siguiente capitulo ya estaremos en Kuoh con el primer arco del canon

Nobleza de Issei:

[Comodín]-Sting (Fairy Tail) y Kamito (Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance)

[Reina]-Rossweisse y Grayfia

[Alfil]-Kuroka , Tsukiumi (Sekirei) , Valerie y Siune (SAO)

[Torre]-Leone (Akame ga Kill) , Albedo (Overlord) , Mai Kawakami (Musaigen no Phantom World) y Saeko(Oc licantropo)

[Caballo]-Akame (Akame ga Kill) , Satellizer (Freezing) , Pyrrha Nikos y Weiss Schnee (RWBY)

[Peón]-Eleonora , Ludmila , Sofya , Valentina , Elizaveta (Madan no Ou to Vanadis) , Esdeath (Akame ga Kill) , Raigo Mikan (Rising x Rydeen) , Kazehana (Sekirei) , Xuelan , Yubelluna , Yang (RWBY) , Yao (GATE) , Leafa (SAO) , Misaki (To Aru Majutsu no Index) , Kurumi (Date a Live) y Blake Belladona (RWBY)

Hasta las próxima!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos de nuevo y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo del "Sekiryuutei Nórdico", como ya es tradición pasemos a los reviews...

RedSS: Hace ya tiempo que te contesté en PM a este review, pero como dije seguire fielmente el canon de la serie con algún que otro leve cambio. También introducire mas de una mitología a la alianza, pero esa será más adelante

claudio: Muchas gracias pero seguiré como tengo planeado y no lo abandonare sin avisar antes...

aten92: También te contesté en otro PM, tendrá alguna que otra variación junto con miniarcos inventados entre medias. Respecto a Sena...aún tengo que ver que hago para ella que espero que guste y las amigas valquirias de Issei aparecerán más adelante

RJRP: Pues a leer para saberlo

KITSUNE TAKAHARI: Me alegra saber eso

SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: Pues aqui tienes el nuevo capítulo

I Sekiryuuttei l: Muchas gracias y espero que los futuros capítulos te gusten

drezz master: Aqui tienes el nuevo capítulo

Ukamulbas: Me alegro de que esta historia sea de tu agrado

Con todos los reviews respondidos...

EMPECEMOS!

Por supuesto Highschool Dxd no es de mi propiedad

Capítulo 4

Anochecia en la ciudad de Kuoh y la gente se proponía a cerrar las tiendas y terminar los últimos recados del día

Mientras tanto, en uno de los callejones de la ciudad comenzaba a brillar un circulo mágico dejando paso a cinco figuras, cuatro de ellas femeninas y una masculina, estos eran Rossweisse, Yao, Siune, Leafa e Issei, los cuáles llegaban a Kuoh como la representación de la facción nórdica

El grupo decidió salir de dicho callejón al ver que todo estaba despejado para que de inmediato comenzaran a admirar los edificios de la ciudad

-Vaya...tengo que reconocer que es una ciudad hermosa-comentaba Yao mientras miraba los edificios de los alrededores mientras que sus compañeras elfas solo podían asentir a sus palabras

Rossweisse no estaba tan impresionada debido a que quiso investigar sobre todas las costumbres de Japón, tradiciones, comida...etc

Todo para conocer mejor la cultura del país de origen de su prometido y futuro esposo, aunque tenía que reconocer que verlo en persona era totalmente diferente y ya estaba deseando visitar algún que otro templo con Issei

Por su parte Issei solo podía admirar con nostalgia las calles de la ciudad que una vez fue su casa y acordarse de sus amigas de la infancia, preguntándose asimismo si estarían bien

El chico fue sacado de su trance por la voz de su prometida peliplatina

-Ise...¿puedes guiarnos hasta donde se encuentra la casa que Odin nos consiguió? Mas que nada porque eres el único que conoce la ciudad-preguntaba Rossweisse a su prometido

-Si perdón chicas...la dirección que nos dio Otou-san, es cerca de donde se encontraba la antigua casa de mis padres...seguidme-respondía Issei mientras comenzaba a caminar con las chicas de su nobleza detrás de él

Poco más de diez minutos caminando y el grupo consiguió llegar a la "pequeña" y "humilde" casa que Odin les consiguió

-En serio...Otou-san no conoce el término medio-decía Issei con una gotita anime en su nuca al igual que sus compañeras

Y es que la casa ocupaba actualmente tres parcelas del vecindario y tenia como unos cuatro pisos, lo más sorprendente es que ningún vecino parecía quejarse, y si así lucía la casa en el exterior ya no querían imaginarse en el interior

Se quedaron unos segundos más contemplando su casa hasta que Siune vio extrañada como en una de la ventanas de la casa reflejaba luz

-Chicos...creo que hay alguien dentro-avisaba la elfa peliazul al grupo el cuál notó de inmediato también la luz de dicha ventana

-Ise...¿Odin te dijo algo de que habría algún invitado?-preguntó la valquiria solo para recibir una negación del chico

-Entonces...¿es un ladrón?-preguntaba Leafa

-Ni idea...pero se ha atrevido a entrar en nuestra casa...así que pienso darle un "pequeño" escarmiento-decia Issei con una mirada afilada y crujiendose los nudillos

El grupo accedió a la casa silenciosamente y vieron como estaba decorada con muebles modernos y caros donde no existía separación entre cocina y salón

En ese mismo momento vieron que en la cocina alguien estaba asaltando la nevera

-No sé vosotros...pero yo no lo veo muy preocupado cuando tiene hasta tiempo para asaltar nuestra nevera-opinaba Yao

-Bueno...a darle el escarmiento que se merece-susurraba ahora Issei acercándose hasta la nevera para neutralizar al supuesto asaltante, el cuál al cerrar la puerta de la ventana y ver a Issei de frente se asustó

-AAAAHHHH!-era el grito que escuchó el grupo

Issei se fijó mas de cerca en la figura del supuesto asaltante, viendo pelo en punta de color rubio y ojos azules

-S-sting?-preguntó algo sorprendido el chico tras después de dos años sin ver a uno de sus amigos

-Iffei!-exclamaba Sting con la boca llena de comida-(glup)...lo siento jajaja ha sido un tiempo sin vernos eh-volvía a hablar el rubio

-Si...en verdad que si y por cierto, no soy el único que está aquí-decia Issei dando a conocer la presencia de Rossweisse, Yao, Leafa y Siune

-Es bueno volver a verte Sting-saludaba Rossweisse con una sonrisa al igual que la elfa y la elfa oscura

-Hey Rossweisse, Yao, Leafa...si que ha sido un tiempo sin vernos-respondia Sting al saludo hasta que fijó su vista en Siune-etto...¿quién eres tu?-preguntaba el DS de la luz

-Oh lo siento, yo soy Siune la [Alfil] de Issei-respondía educadamente la elfa peliazul

-¿Alfil de Issei? ¿Me he perdido algo?-preguntaba Sting ahora a su amigo

Tras la pregunta del rubio Issei decidió contarle todo lo que ocurrió mientras el estaba entrenando con Balder

-A ver si he entendido bien...ahora los Demonios y Asgard formaron una alianza en la que pronto entrarán tanto Ángeles como Ángeles Caídos?-preguntaba el rubio

-Si

-Y tu ahora tienes dos juegos de piezas como las que tiene los demonios?

-Si

-¿Y tu estás comprometido con Rossweisse?

-Si-contestaba con una sonrisa tímida mientras sujetaba a Rossweisse de la cintura

-Por fin! Después de cinco años de veros tonteando al fin os confesasteis, Felicidades!-exclamaba el rubio alegre por sus dos amigos

-Gracias jejeje-reia Issei ante las palabras de su amigo

-Y Yao y Leafa también son parte de tu nobleza supongo no?-preguntaba de nuevo Sting

-Si...aunque también...

-Somos sus novias-confesaban al unísono Yao y Leafa

Tras eso se produjo un silencio en la habitación donde Issei se encontraba incómodo al ver como reaccionaba su amigo

-Ooooh jejejeje, entonces lo que me dijo Balder sobre que tendrías un harem era cierto-anunció el DS rubio

-Balder-nii y tu ya lo sabían?-preguntó un poco sorprendido Issei al ver que tanto su hermano como amigo sabían de su situación

-Si, tu madre contactó con Balder y le dijo eso, yo en un principio no me lo creí, es decir, como ibas a tener un harem si eras incapaz de confesarte a Rossweisse-decia Sting para vergüenza de Issei y la valquiria-entonces Siune también es una de tus novias?-preguntaba de nuevo el rubio ya solo por curiosidad provocando un sonrojo en la elfa peliazul

-No e-ella no es mi novia-respondia Issei-y por qué no dejamos de hablar de mi y hablamos de ti? Como fue tu entrenamiento?-preguntó Issei a Sting

-Bueno...no tengo mucho que decir-contestaba Sting cruzandose de brazos-aunque eso si, lo primeros meses fueron un infierno, me dolían músculos y huesos que no sabía que tenía, aunque ahora ya sé controlar mejor mi magia-decía el rubio para elevar y envolver su puño en una esfera blanca para después deshacerla

-Vaya, es bueno oír eso-decia Issei alegre de que su amigo consiguiese controlar mejor su magia

El grupo pasó un par de horas más hablando y comentando de diferentes temas hasta que Sting decidió hacer un anuncio

-Issei, me gustaría unirme a tu nobleza-decia Sting de forma seria dejando un tanto sorprendido Issei al ver a su amigo así

-Algún motivo especial por el que quieras unirte a mi nobleza?-preguntaba ahora Issei

-En verdad no...pero tu me ayudaste cuando llegué de la nada a Asgard, por lo que lo más justo es que yo te ayude ahora en todo lo que pueda-eran los razonamientos del rubio

-Sabes que no tienes porqué hacerlo

-Lo sé pero quiero-seguía diciendo convenciendo el DS de la luz

-Esta bien-decia Issei para a continuación sacar su estuche de piezas donde ya faltaban un alfil, dos peones y una reina-mmmm...me pregunto cuál será la que encaje mejor contigo-decia el chico pensativo

-¿Y que hay de esta?-preguntaba Sting mientras cogía en sus manos la pieza del [Comodín] de Issei

-Oh esa? No lo sé, cuando me dieron las piezas esa salió después de crear los dos sets de piezas completos, tengo otra como esa-explicaba Issei al rubio el origen de dicha pieza

El DS rubio se quedó unos segundos más admirando la pieza, que era como una fusión entre un alfil y una torre hasta que de la nada la pieza comenzó a brillar en la mano del rubio y se introdujo dentro de esta

Todas las personas presentes en el salón se quedaron mirando al rubio para saber que había hecho

-Etto...yo juro que no he hecho nada-decia Sting que ahora miraba impresionado la mano que hasta hace unos segundos sostenía la pieza

-Que raro...lo lógico es que tuviera que hacer el cántico para que la pieza se introdujera en ti-hablaba Issei extrañado por tal acontecimiento

-Supongo que la próxima vez que veamos a Olaf deberíamos comentarle esto-decia Rossweisse ganándose del resto de personas

-Bueno no creo que me pase nada...¿Verdad?...y parece que ahora soy parte de tu nobleza-comentaba Sting con una sonrisa

-Si supongo-respondía Issei

-Chicos deberíamos de ir a descansar...mañana tenemos que asistir a la academia, Odin ya nos dio a todos los papeles necesarios para nuestro ingreso a la academia-volvía a hablar Rossweisse

-Y que hay de Sting? El no tiene esos papeles-decia Yao

-Es cierto-aportaba Leafa

-No creo que haya ningún problema para solucionar eso-decia Issei para acto seguido todos escogieran sus habitaciones y se prepararan para dormir

En una de las habitaciónes podíamos ver a Issei tumbado en la cama con una camiseta de manga corta y un pantalones cortos para dormir, se encontraba mirando al techo como si este fuera lo más interesante del mundo pensanso en como iba a afrontar a sus amigas de la infancia si se la encontraba en la academia

-Ise te encuentras bien?-preguntaba un poco preocupada Rossweisse al entrar en la habitación vistiendo un camisón ligero azul

-Eh...oh...si, es solo que no sé que hacer si las veo a ellas...ya sabes-explicaba Issei la razón de su nerviosismo

-No te preocupes por eso cariño-decia Rossweisse con una voz suave yendo a abrazar a Issei-de seguro que lo acabaran entendiendo

-Pero...y si al contarles todo lo que me ocurrió se van y se alejan de mí por miedo?-preguntaba Issei un poco preocupado

-No seas tan negativo Ise, ya verás como se alegraran al verte-intentaba animar la valquiria a su novio

-Eso espero Rose-chan-decia Issei mientras se abrazaba a Rossweisse y se dejaba caer al mundo de los sueños para afrontar el nuevo día de mañana

Un nuevo día se cernia sobre la ciudad de Kuoh, y las calles de la ciudad comenzaban a ser abarrotadas de gente que marchaba a sus respectivos trabajos y de estudiantes a sus respectivas preparatorias o academias, siendo una de ellas la famosa academia de Kuoh, la cuál, años atrás era una academia exclusivamente femenina pero un par de años atrás eso cambio y comenzó a ser mixta, muchos chicos pedían ir a dicha academia con la esperanza de estar rodeado de hermosas mujeres, pero muy pocos por no decir casi ninguno de ellos lo lograba ya que muchos de ellos eran simples pervertidos

Entrando por la puerta principal de la academia se encontraba una hermosa chica de mediana estatura vestida con el uniforme femenino de la academia, tenía el pelo blanco largo que llegaba hasta media espalda y unos ojos de un color entre azul y verde y una pulsera con una M en su muñeca derecha, esta chica era conocida como Momo Hanakai, miembro del consejo estudiantil de la academia Kuoh

-Momo-chan!-exclamaron dos voces que la peliblanca reconocia, esas voces pertenecían a dos de sus amigas de la infancia

Una de ellas tenía el pelo rubio largo hasta media espalda y unos brillantes ojos azules, lo que más destacaba era que llevaba un clip que azul que se asemejaba a una mariposa, esta chica respondía al nombre de Sena Kashiwazaki

La segunda de ellas era una chica de color rubio, un poco más oscuro que la anterior, ojos de color violeta y era un poco mas alta que Sena y Momo, llevaba el pelo atado por una cinta en una cola de caballo lateral, esta chica respondía al nombre de Mai Kawakami

Por supuesto al igual que Momo ambas vestían el uniforme femenino de la academia Kuoh y eran las tres amigas de la infancia de Issei junto a Irina

-Buenos días Sena-chan Mai-chan-correspondia Momo al saludo de sus amigas

Las tres chicas fueron caminando en silencio hacia la entrada juntas ignorando las miradas pervertidas de los chicos, sobretodo de un chico de gafas y otro con el pelo afeitado

-Vosotras...también os habéis dado cuenta de que dia es no?-preguntaba Sena a sus amigas

-Si...hoy ya son 10 años desde que I-chan se fue...-decía Momo triste

-Creeis...que vendrá algún día...o quizás se ha olvidado de nosotras?-esta vez hablaba Mai preocupada

Ante las palabras de la rubia ojivioleta hubo un silencio bastante incómodo, ninguna de ellas sabía que decir, pero desde que el chico se había ido de Kuoh ellas nunca recibieron ninguna llamada o intento de comunicación de el con ellas

-C-chicas, debo ir al salón del consejo estudiantil...Sona-kaichou me pidió que arreglara unos papeles-decía apurada Momo avanzando en dirección a dicho salón mientras que sus compañeras decidieron esperarla en el salón de clases

La chica peliblanca llegó al salón y tras cerrar la puerta soltó un suspiro, siempre que alguna de ellas sacaba el tema de Issei la atmósfera que las rodeaba se volvía incómoda por lo que decidió poner una excusa e ir al primer lugar que se le ocurrió

-Buenos días Momo-chan-habló una chica que hizo sobresaltar a la peliblanca

La dueña de la voz era una chica de pelo castaño recogido en dos trenzas y ojos del mismo color, también llevaba una diadema azul adornando su cabello y por supuesto el uniforme femenino

-Reya-chan...no me des esos sustos-decia Momo al ver que la única presente en el salón era una de sus amigas, Reya Kusaka

-Lo siento jejeje-se disculpaba la chica con la peliblanca hasta que notó que estaba un poco desanimada

-Momo-chan te encuentras bien? No estás enferma o algo verdad?-preguntó un poco preocupada Reya por su amiga

-Eh? No tranquila...es solo que hoy es un dia dificil para mi-contestaba Momo mirando al suelo con una cara tristee inconscientemente se tocaba la pulsera

Reya al ver la acción de su amiga supo perfectamente que era lo que le ocurría

-Momo-chan...¿es sobre aquel chico amigo tuyo de la infancia del que me hablaste verdad?

-...s-si...ya son diez años que se fue...-confesaba Momo

-Vaya...para que después de diez años sigas pensando en él debe ser un gran chico

-Por supuesto que lo es-decia Momo con una leve sonrisa

Reya al ver la sonrisa de su compañera notaba que cada vez que la peliblanca hablaba de ese chico, hablaba como lo haría alguien una enamorada, por lo que decidió burlarse un poco de ella

-Ooooh...ahora lo entiendo-decía Reya con una sonrisa con cierto toque malvado, llamando la atención de Momo que al ver dicha sonrisa supo que la castaña tramaba algo

-¿Que e-es lo que entiendes?-preguntaba insegura la peliblanca

-Ya se el porqué rechazas las invitaciones de muchos chicos cuando salimos o aquí en la academia-decia Reya levantándose de la silla para después apuntar con el dedo en gesto acusador hacia Momo-y es porque quieres que vuelva para asi confesarte a él y poder tener mucho lovey dovey con él-finalizaba Reya con una sonrisa

La peliblanca tardó pocos segundos en reaccionar hasta que en un segundo su cara se sonrojo por completo

-¿¡Q-q-q-que estas diciendo Reya-chan?! T-t-te equivocas-decia Momo muy nerviosa y no pudo evitar imaginarse a un Issei más adulto y a ella besándose apasionadamente para luego acabar haciendo cosas no aptas para menores

Ante su propia imaginación la peliblanca se tapó la cara con sus manos en un intento de alejar ese tipo de pensamientos

-Ajá! Por la cara que has puesto puedo decir que te has imaginado una escena subidita de tono junto a él...verdad Momo-chan? Aunque quizá Mai-san y Sena-san sientan lo mismo por el chico, pero no te preocupes yo te ayudare a ti-decia Reya feliz con una sonrisa y un pulgar arriba para más vergüenza de la peliblanca

-T-tengo que irme a clase!-decia muy apurada Momo aún con la cara roja dejando atrás a Reya

Al salir a toda prisa del salón del consejo estudiantil la peliblanca por poco tropieza con una chica de pelo azul corto con ojos de un azul más oscuro

-Reya-san ¿le ocurre algo a Momo-san?-preguntaba la chica de pelo azul

-Oh buenos dias Yura-chan, y respecto a Momo-chan no es nada grave jejeje-reía Reya

La chica ahora identificada como Yura al escuchar la risa de su compañera del consejo estudiantil podía asegurar de que algo había dicho la castaña para que la peliblanca saliese de allí tan roja y apurada

Mientras tanto, de camino a la academia vemos a Issei junto al resto de su nobleza, excepto Siune ya que esta comenzaría más tarde a trabajar como la bibliotecaria de la academia

-Que suerte tiene Siune de poder quedarse en casa mientras que nosotros tenemos que ir a clase, y aún por encima vistiendo estos uniformes-decia Sting, el cuál vestía el uniforme de la academia de forma informal con el cuello de la camisa levantado

-Ya somos dos amigo...ya somos dos-decía Issei compartiendo la opinión de su amigo, aunque el vestía más adecuadamente el uniforme

-Pues a mi me gusta me parece lindo-decia Leafa mirando a su uniforme femenino de la academia, al igual que ella Yao y Rossweisse opinaban lo mismo

-Os queda muy bien el uniforme a vosotras chicas-decía Issei a sus novias, lo que provocó un sonrojo en Yao y Leafa al aún no estar acostumbradas a sus elogios y una sonrisa en Rossweisse

El grupo caminó por las calles de Kuoh durante unos diez minutos más y cuando traspasaron las puertas, muchos estudiantes comenzaron a susurrar sobre quienes serían los nuevos

-Si! Tres bellezas más para Kuoh!

-Son hermosas!

-Al acabar las clases le pediré salir a la chica de los ojos rojos!

-Yo a la de los ojos verdes!

-La chica peliplatina es mía!

Eran algunos de los comentarios de los hombres que estaban en la entrada haciendo que las chicas se sintieran incómodas al escuharlos mientras que Issei tenía que resistir o sus instintos de dragón saldrían a flote

-Kyaa, esos dos chicos son muy monos!

-Me encanta la apariencia de rebelde del chico de ojos azules!

-Pues yo me pido al otro...me encantaría ver lo que hay debajo de esa camiseta

Ahora el turno de los chicos, los cuáles, solo podían reír de forma nerviosa ante los comentarios de las chicas, aunque Rossweisse, Yao y Leafa se encargaban de alejar a las interesadas en Issei con una mirada afilada y una pequeña aura oscura

-[Vaya socio...tus chicas si que saben intimidar a alguien cuando quieren]-hablaba Ddraig a través de la conexión telepatica con Issei

-"Hey Ddraig a buenas horas hablas, desde antes del incidente con Oberon no te había escuchado"-respondía Issei

-[Meh...ese tipo era tan débil y flojo que me dio pereza ver tu paliza sobre él y me decidí a dormir hasta ahora, por otra parte...¿Estas nervioso por verlas de nuevo?]

-"Pues la verdad es que si...ni siquiera se que hacer al verlas"-decia deprimido Issei

-[Pues que vas a hacer saludarlas...y quizás después aguantar la paliza que te den por no escribir ni llamar en diez años...pero fuera de eso nada más]-respondía Ddraig despreocupadamente

-"Tu si que sabes animar a la gente..."-decia sarcasticamente Issei

-[De nada socio, para mi es un placer ayudarte]-respondía el dragón acabando con una risa

-"Maldito lagarto con esteroides"-hablaba Issei para acabar la conversación con el dragón galés

Para cuando entraron a la academia el grupo se dirigió a entregar los papeles requeridos a dirección al igual que pedir unos para Sting y así entregarlos al día siguiente

Cuando salieron de dirección las clases ya habían comenzado por lo que a paso rápido se dirigieron a su respectivo salón el cuál era el 2C, por suerte todos estarian en el mismo salón

Una vez llegaron allí se dispusieron a llamar a la puerta, por lo que el profesor les abrió y les explicaron el porqué de la tardanza al ser nuevos en la academia

-Muy bien clase por favor, hoy tenemos a nada más que cinco compañeros nuevos-anunciaba el profesor haciendo que la clase esté ansiosa por ver la apariencia de sus nuevos compañeros de clase, aunque algunos y algunas ya se imaginaban quienes eran

-Por favor chicos pasad y presentaros como es debido-decía el profesor a lo que Issei, Rossweisse, Leafa, Yao y Sting obedecieron provocando la alegría de los hombres por tener tres bellezas más en clase y la de las mujeres con dos nuevos príncipes. El porqué de que Leafa y Yao no destacasen era porque ocultaron usaron un pequeño hechizo de ilusión para ocultar sus orejas de elfa

-Me llamo Sting Eucliffe, espero que nos llevemos bien-decia Sting finalizando con una sonrisa sacando un leve sonrojo a algunas chicas y un pequeño abucheo de los hombres al ver a otro bishonen

-Hola yo me llamo Leafa Marceau, y para dejarlo claro yo tengo novio-decia Leafa también con una sonrisa queriendo hacer que los chicos dejaran de tenerla de objetivo aunque solo consiguió que los hombres mirasen mal a los dos chicos que las acompañaban

-Mi nombre es Yao Dushi y al igual que Leafa ya tengo novio-decia Yao provocando con una pequeña reverencia provocando más tristeza en los hombres

-Yo soy Rossweisse y no tengo novio-decia la valquiria haciendo que los hombres se emocionasen al tener al menos una oportunidad con una de la nuvas chicas-sin embargo tengo prometido-acababa con una sonrisa y una leve reverencia y destruyendo los corazones de los hombres de la clase y sorprendiendo al resto al estar comprometida desde tan joven

-Mi nombre es Issei Hyoudou, espero poder llevarme bien con todos ustedes-decía con una sonrisa y provocando la misma reacción que Sting

Tras sus presentaciones el profesor dejó que algunos de sus alumnos hicieran varias preguntas las cuáles algunas iban enfocadas a hobbies, comidas favoritas o de donde venían

-Rossweisse-san, dijiste que tenías un prometido ¿el está en los países escandinavos?-preguntó una de la chicas a la peliplatina

-Bueno respecto a eso...el está justo aquí a mi lado-confesaba la chica con una sonrisa abrazando el brazo izquierdo de Issei

Eso llevó a que los hombres del aula a excepción del profesor tuvieran como objetivo principal a Issei y algunas chicas se deprimieron al ver que uno de los recién nombrados "príncipes nórdicos" ya estaba comprometido

Los alumnos querían hacer más preguntas pero el profesor los detuvo diciendo que debían comenzar la clase ya, por lo que el grupo de Issei se dispuso a tomar asiento y que el primer día de clases comenzara

Unas pocas horas después llegó el descanso y todos decidieron ir a comer sus almuerzos de forma relajada a la sombra de uno de los árboles de la academia

En otro lugar de esta misma se encontraba el trío de amigas de infancia de Issei tomando sus respectivos almuerzos, aprovechando que Momo no tenía ningún trabajo del consejo estudiantil para hacer, aunque estaban algo curiosas al escuchar a mucha gente hablar sobre los nuevos estudiantes, ellas no escucharon ni se enteraron de nada ya que no era el mejor día para ellas

-Cuenta cuenta ¿como son los chicos nuevos?-preguntó una estudiante que estaba en la mesa de al lado a su amiga

-Bueno uno de ellos se llama Sting, y aparenta ser un chico rebelde pero es bastante encantador y gracioso

-¿Y el otro chico?

-Es amigo de Sting y al contrario que él es más formal

-¿Y como se llama?

-Si mal no recuerdo me dijeron que su nombre era...Issei

Al oír ese nombre Momo, Mai y Sena pararon inmediatamente de comer y se quedaron incrédulas con los ojos abiertos a más no poder

-Sena...Momo...habéis oído lo mismo que yo?-preguntaba Mai

-C-creo que si-respondía Sena

Rápidamente las tres chicas fueron a la mesa de al lado junto a la estudiante que dijo el nombre de Issei

-Perdón por molestaros chicas pero...¿dijisteis que uno de los chicos nuevos se llama Issei verdad?-preguntaba Momo con esperanza de que no fuera una mera coincidencia

-Si...¿por qué preguntas Hanakai-san?

-¿Y...por casualidad no sabrás su apellido no?-era la pregunta hecha por Sena

-La verdad es que lo dijo en su presentación...¿Creo que era Hyoudou tal vez?-respondía la chica recibiendo un asentimiento de sus amigas

Mientras tanto Momo, Mai y Sena se encontraban procesando las palabras de aquella chica, diciendo que uno de esos nuevos alumnos se llamaba Issei Hyoudou...en sus mentes ellas mismas se decían que tenia que ser él, no puede haber muchos Issei Hyoudou en el mundo, pero aún así tenían que encontrarlo...querían ver con sus propios ojos

-¿Sabes si se encuentra cerca?-preguntaba Momo a la chica

-Pues creo que se fue a uno de los árboles del patio a almorzar

Nada más las tres chicas conocieron la ubicación de ese chico que se suponía que era Issei, su amigo de la infancia que no habían visto por diez años salieron con prisa del comedor hacia el patio

A su vez Issei, Rossweisse, Sting, Yao y Leafa estaban en medio del almuerzo, aunque el primero de ellos se encontraba algo deprimido al no haber visto a ninguna de sus antiguas amigas de la infancia

Rossweisse que estaba sentada a su lado vio la expresión de tristeza en los ojos de Issei por lo que intentó hablar con él

-¿Ise estás bien?-preguntó la peliplatina preocupada sacando a Issei de su pequeño trance y ganándose la atención

-Oh si...no te preocupes Rose-chan-intentaba tranquilizar Issei a su prometida

-¿Es por ellas verdad?-preguntó de nuevo Rossweisse llamando más la atención de Sting, Yao y Leafa, sobretodo de estas dos últimas al escuchar la palabra "ellas"

El chico al ver que su prometida supo en que estaba pensando solo pudo dejar escapar un suspiro

-En verdad si...por una parte quiero verlas y poder saludarlas, pero otra parte de mi desea evitarlas...estoy nervioso, quizá suene idiota pero no sé muy bien como afrontar esta situación, ni siquiera sé si siguen en la ciudad...o si por algún casual me sigan recordando-decia Issei con la cabizbajo haciendo que Rossweisse le de un abrazo pars intentar comfortarlo

-Perdonad por interrumpir pero...¿De quienes habláis?-preguntaba Leafa

-Es cierto...a vosotros no os lo conté-respondía Issei

Unos pocos minutos después Issei le contó a Sting, Yao y Leafa quiénes eran las chicas de las que hablaban y que eran amigas suyas antes de que llegase a Asgard

-Vaya Issei, no llevas con esto del harem mucho tiempo y ya tienes a seis chicas en él-decia en tono burlón Sting provocando que uno de las cejas de este temblara de irritación-o debería decir siete incluyendo a Siune y de seguro que...-seguía hablando Sting hasta que dos puñetazos impactaron en su cabeza enterrandola en la tierra

Las dueñas de los puños eran Yao y Leafa, las cuáles decidieron callar a Sting de una forma rápida

-Sting debes de aprender a dejar de ser un bocazas-decia Yao con una pequeña sonrisa consiguiendo un asentimiento de la propia Leafa

Ante esto Issei no pudo evitar que una pequeña risa saliese de sus labios, sabiendo que aunque ellas no lo acabasen aceptando no estaría solo

Una vez más animado el chico se disponía a almorzar hasta que...

-¿Ikkun/I-chan?-preguntaban tres voces justo detrás del chico haciendo que este abriese los ojos ya que solo había tres personas que lo llamaban de esa forma

Por el otro lado las chicas llegaron al árbol donde estaba el grupo de nuevos estudiantes, al llegar allí vieron a tres chicas y dos chicos, pero uno de ellos era rubio por lo que ese no podía ser, solo quedaba el otro chico que estaba de espaldas a ellas

Las chicas al ver el color de su pelo tuvieron una ínfima esperanza de que dicho chico fuera Issei, por lo que lo llamaron como solían hacerlo de pequeñas y esperaron a ver si reaccionaba

Issei poco a poco giraba su cabeza para ver quiénes le habían llamado de esa forma. Al girar por completo pudo ver a tres hermosas chicas, en un primer momento se extrañó ya que no las reconocía, pero había algo en ellas que le llamó la atención

Una de ellas tenía un clip con forma de mariposa

Otra llevaba el pelo en una coleta lateral agarrada por una cinta

Y la última llevaba en una de sus muñecas una pulsera con una M

Al ver esos tres detalles el chico abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de quienes eran, ya que hace diez años el le había regalado esos objetos a sus amigas. Su tres amigas de la infancia estaban delante de él!

El chico no pudo evitar admirar lo bellas que se hicieron durante todo el tiempo que estuvo fuera, pero también vio que las chicas mostraban nervios y ansiedad en sus caras por lo que supuso que escucharon los rumores y al enterarse de que uno de los nuevos alumnos se llamaba Issei vinieron a comprobar si era el Issei que ellas creían

El chico dejó su hilo de pensamientos y dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su cara

-Ha sido un tiempo Mai-chan...Sena-chan...Momo-chan

Las tres chicas al oír el como las llamaba aquel chico de inmediato lo reconocieron como Issei, y no pudieron reprimir las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos al verlo de nuevo

-Ikkun/I-chan!-gritaron de nuevo las chicas que se abalanzaron en un abrazo al castaño mandandolo al suelo y sorprendiendo a algunos estudiantes que estaban por la zona

-Chicas yo...-intentaba hablar Issei solo para ser interrumpido por ellas

-Baka! ¿Por que no llamaste ni una vez durante estos años?-preguntaba Sena agarrando y zarandeando a Issei del cuello

-Eso! ¡¿Por qué?!-insistía Mai con la misma pregunta siendo ahora ella la que zarandeaba a Issei del cuello

Ante los zarandeos de Sena y Mai los ojos de Issei comenzaron a ponerse como unos pequeños remolinos del pequeño mareo

-Chicas dejadlo, de seguro que I-chan tiene una explicación razonable para nosotras-decía Momo actuando como la pacifista

-Rayos, gracias Momo-chan...

-Ya estás tardando en decirnos el porqué no llamaste ni una vez en diez años!-exclamó la peliblanca zarandeando con mucho más fuerza al chico

Esta acción provocó una gotita anime en las cinco chicas que la vieron actuar como la mediadora y ahora era quien estaba zarandeandolo con mucha más fuerza que Sena y Mai antes

Por otro lado Sting estaba resistiendo las ganas de descojonarse al ver a su amigo siendo zarandedo cual muñeco de trapo

Después de muchos zarandeos Issei les dijo que es una larga historia pero que se la explicaría al terminar las clases, por lo que Issei comenzó las presentaciones entre ambos grupos, donde Rossweisse incluida se introdujo como amiga para no dejar a las amigas de Issei en shock

Tras unos diez minutos más de charla el timbre sonó anunciando la continuación de las clases por lo que ambos grupos se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones

En ese mismo momento, cierta chica pelirroja de ojos de un tono azul verdoso y cuerpo exuberante que vestía el uniforme femenino, esta miraba al grupo desde una de las ventanas del antiguo edificio de la academia, sobretodo a cierto chico castaño de puntas de color rubio platino

-Akeno, ¿puedes decirme quién es ese chico de puntas platinas?-hablaba la pelirroja a la vez que aceptaba el té de la chica conocida como Akeno

-Ara ara, por lo que he oído se llama Hyoudou Issei y acaba de llegar de los países escandinavos...¿Acaso estás interesada en él Rias? ufufufu-respondia la chica conocida como Akeno, la cuál era una chica de pelo negro atado en una cola de caballo por una cinta naranja y ojos violetas, al igual que la pelirroja ahora conocida como Rias poseía también un cuerpo exuberante

-Siento algo poderoso en él...Koneko mantenlo vigilado

-Hai Buchou-contestaba una chica de pelo platino corto y ojos ámbar como si fueran de un gato, su pelo estaba adornado con un clip de un gato

Al acabar las últimas horas de las aburridas clases, el grupo de Issei se reunió junto a Mai, Sena y Momo en la salida

-Chicos adelantaros yo acompañare a Mai-chan, Momo-chan y Sena-chan a sus casas-decia Issei ya que recordaba que las chicas vivían algo lejos de sus casas

El grupo accedió dejando pasar a Issei un tiempo con sus amigas de la infancia acabando así con ambos grupos yéndose en diferentes direcciones

-¿Como habéis pasado los últimos diez años chicas? ¿Todo bien con vuestros padres?-preguntaba Issei comenzando así una conversación

-Los míos estarán varios meses fuera de Japón por un viaje de negocios asi que ahora mismo estoy viviendo sola en casa-contaba Sena

-Mi madre acompañó a mi padre como siempre a sus torneos de artes marciales, por lo que como Sena ahora también vivo sola en casa-respondía también Mai a la pregunta de Issei

-Yo sigo viviendo con mi padres y a veces ayudandolos con su restaurante-respondía Momo

Y tu Issei...¿Como están tus padres?-preguntaba Sena, pero lo que no esperaban ellas era que la expresión del chico decayera haciendolas suponer que algo malo le había ocurrido en su estancia en los países escandinavos

-¿Estás bien Issei?-preguntó ahora Mai preocupada

-Si Mai-chan...no os preocupéis, de hecho era sobre esto de lo que queria hablaros-decia Issei dejando algo intraquilas a las tres chicas

Ahí fue donde Issei les contó a las chicas que sus padres habían fallecido en un violento robo después de vivir tranquilamente un par de años allí y que después de eso se quedó con unos amigos de sus padres hasta que decidió volver a Kuoh, obviamente el chico no planeaba decirles a las chicas que quienes habían matado a sus padres fue un grupo de Ángeles Caídos

-Vaya lo sentimos Ikkun...nosotras no lo sabíamos-se disculpaba Sena al conocer la historia de Issei

-Ya os he dicho que no pasa nada Sena-chan...por supuesto no lo sabíais y además ya lo llevo mejor-decia Issei con una sonrisa intentando relajar a su amigas

Siguieron hablando de cosas varias hasta que llegaron a un cruce

-¿Estáis seguras de que no quereis hasta la puerta?-preguntaba Issei a las chicas

-Tranquilo Issei, además nuestras casas quedan cerca y tu todavía tienes que caminar un rato hasta la tuya-respondía Momo

-Bueno esta bien, hasta mañana entonces

-Hasta mañana Ikkun/I-chan-se despedían las chicas dirigiéndose hacias sus respectivas casas para dar por finalizado un día que para ellas comenzó mal y acabó siendo el mejor de sus vidas

Por otro lado Issei seguía caminando hacia la "pequeña" cas en donde vivían, justo estaba cruzando uno de los puentes de la ciudad cuando se paró en seco

-[Socio tu...]

-"Si Ddraig, se acerco un caído"-decia Issei conteniendo su rabia

-¿H-hola?-escuchó Issei una voz detrás suya por lo que se giró y vio a una chica pelinegra de ojos morados con una hermosa figura vistiendo un uniforme de una academia diferente

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-preguntaba Issei simulando ser cortés ante la chica que irradiaba una aura de Ángel Caído

-Etto...¿t-tu eres Hyoudou Issei?-preguntaba nerviosa la chica

-Si ¿Por?

-M-me preguntaba si tienes novia

-No, no tengo ¿Por qué?-preguntaba Issei queriendo ver cuál era la intención de la chica pelinegra

-B-bueno...es que m-me preguntaba si...te gustaría tener una cita conmigo-decia con un ligero sonrojo la chica

-Esta bien ¿Por qué no? ¿Te viene bien el domingo en el parque a mediodía?-preguntaba Issei accediendo a la petición de la pelinegra para ver cuáles eran sus intenciones

-H-hai! Alli esperaré!-exclamaba emocionada mientras se despedía del chico

El chico también se alejó de allí aunque estaba curioso del porqué una chica nekomata lo seguía...pero tenía la sensación de que pronto sabría el porqué

-[Socio...¿Estás seguro de esto?]

-"Mas que nunca Ddraig, además quiero saber el motivo por el que hay Caídos en Kuoh"

-[Esta bien, respeto tu decisión compañero...aunque sigo preocupado]

-¿Y de que estás preocupado?-preguntaba curioso Issei

-[...del como le explicaras a Rossweisse que tu primera cita en Kuoh será con una Caída JAJAJAJAJA]-reía sonoramente el dragón ante la situación que le avecinaba a su portador

Al escuchar las palabras de Ddraig el cuerpo del chico se tenso y comenzó a sudar un poco

-Seguro que si se lo explico se lo tomará bien...¿Verdad?-preguntaba nervioso e inseguro Issei

-[Las mujeres a veces son un misterio socio, solo rezas por que tu madre no le haya enseñado el nivel avanzado de esa técnica del aura JAJAJAJAJAJA]-volvía a hablar el dragón para acabar riendo de nuevo

Ante esto Issei solo pudo dejar escapar un suspiro de sus labios y ver como afrontaba el tener que darle dicha noticia a su prometida

Listo! Siento la inactividad, pero entended que la semana pasada tuve algunos parciales de exámenes y después también tengo vida social, fanfiction no deja ser para mi un hobbie y distracción para desconectar y compartir mis ideas con vosotros.

Por otra parte he pensado en darle a Sena una Sacred Gear, exactamente una Longinus, que si mal no recuerdo de las trece que existen hay dos que no tienen portador o aún no han sido presentados, aunque llevó sin leer la novela desde el tomo 20 por lo que quizás haya cambiado. Y por último quizás...solo quizás, añadirla a la nobleza de Rias, ya que perdería mucha potencia sin Issei en su nobleza, solo faltaría acordar cuantas piezas debería ocupar

El que no haya leido la novela desde dicho tomo no significa que no me haya enterado de algunos spoilers, pero este detalle en concreto se me pasó

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo

Hasta la próxima!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos, aquí estamos una vez más en un nuevo capítulo. Como ya es costumbre, contestemos a unos reviews:

RedSS: Hace tiempo que no hablo contigo ni te contestaba un review jajaja. Pues en verdad si, hacía falta un capítulo introductorio. Se ve que te cae bien Rias jajaja

Irashi Uzumaki859: Muchas gracias amigo, y lo de Sena lo replantee y no le daré una Longinus

SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: Nunca he dicho que Issei fuera a entrar en la nobleza de Rias...

aten92: Cierto, aquí viene el primer arco e intentaré resumirlo en este capítulo porque siendo sinceros...es el que más visto tenemos y ya incluso se hace pesado

the beast 666: Pues aquí descubrirás si Raynare o no está en el harem

alexzero: Si jajaja, a cierta valquiria no le sentará muy bien

bavm17: Pues aquí lo tienes compañero

Ayrton Sekiryuutei: Aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo y responderé encantado a tus preguntas. Para la primera, por ahora el balance breaker será igual, pero más adelante en el fic evolucionará al tener la influencia del poder de Odin. Y la segunda, si puede usarlo pero otra cosa es que lo use

godz 1987: Pues hay unos pocos por ahí repartidos. Más que habilidades Issei es capaz de usar magia de fuego y hielo, y puede potenciar estas usando en menor medida de magia de rayo, aunque eso será más adelante. Y si, Sena es de ese anime

DarkWolf123DX: Bueno, no es mala idea, pero no sería mi prioridad en este momento

Benito Camelas: Tengo ocho fics en activo y hay que mantenerlos jajaja. Me alegra que te haya gustado el hecho de que haya incluido a Momo y Sena y también a Sting como uno de sus mejores amigos. Respecto a eso...pues es cierto jajaja. Pues espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo también. Muchas gracias

: Aquí tienes nuevo capítulo

Al publicar este capítulo, comenzaré a publicar el álbum correspondiente a este fic en mi facebook, si queréis saber cuál es buscadlo en mi bio o sino buscad "Tacbon Fanfiction"

Ya con los reviews contestados...EMPECEMOS!

Por supuesto Highschool Dxd no es de mi propiedad

Capítulo 5

Era un hermosa noche en la ciudad de Kuoh y sus habitantes poco a poco se iban a dormir para poder trabajar el día siguiente...aunque en cierta casa era todo lo contrario

-¡¿QUE HAS HECHO QUÉ?!-exclamaba cierta peliplatina de ojos azules algo furiosa lanzando una tostadora hacia un castaño

-R-rose-chan calmate por favor, hablemos como personas...-intentaba hablar Issei para ser interrumpido al tener que esquivar unas tijeras extrañamente dirigidas hacia su hombría

Detrás de uno de los sofás del salón se encontraban el resto de habitantes de la casa, siendo estos Siune, Yao, Leafa y Sting

-Buff, eso ha estado muy cerca-decía Sting a la vez que un escalofrío bajaba por su espina al ver como su amigo esquivó las tijeras que iban a su hombría por centímetros

-¿Creéis que Issei estará bien?-preguntaba algo preocupada Siune

-Si...o eso espero-respondía Leafa algo insegura, aunque si ella estuviera en la posición de Rossweisse hubiera reaccionado igual

-Me sabe mal decirlo pero Issei se lo ha buscado esta vez, le prometió a Rossweisse una cita y en menos de 24h acepta una cita con una ángel caída desconocida-comentaba Yao mientras veía como ahora una silla volaba hacia Issei

-"Ddraig una ayudita por aquí"-decía Issei al dragón mientras esquivaba la silla

-["Lo sentimos, pero el dragón al que acaba de llamar está de caza o dormido, por favor deje su mensaje después del rugido, roaaaaar"]-era la respuesta que recibía el chico, aunque sabía que era Ddraig intentando cambiar su voz

-"Serás cobarde"

-["No soy cobarde, soy precavido que es diferente socio"]-explicaba Ddraig

-"¿A los dragones no os gustaban las peleas? Pues aquí tienes una en la que ayudarme!"-exclamaba el chico

-["Si...pero incluso los dragones sabemos que es inútil meterse en peleas que ya están perdidas, y además ya te lo advertí"]-respondía el dragón cortando la conexión

-Por favor Rose-chan! Para un momento!-exclamó Issei y por sorpresa Rossweisse paró, aunque al alzar la vista vio que era principalmente porque ya no tenía nada más que lanzar-no me has dejado terminar de explicarme-seguía hablando Issei a la valquiria, la cuál se encontraba ahora intentando relajar su respiración

-Ahí tiene razón Issei, no le diste tiempo a explicar nada después de que oyeras que una ángel caída que iba de incógnito le pidiera una cita-decía Sting mientras asomaba la cabeza tras el sofá, de lo que se arrepintió de inmediato al ver la mirada de Rossweisse

-Sting...cállate-era las dos simples palabras que soltaba Rossweisse

-H-hai Rossweisse-sama!-exclamaba Sting

-Espero que sea buena tu explicación Ise-hablaba Rossweisse con cara de pocos amigos

Issei trago el pequeño nudo que tenía en la garganta y se dispuso a explicarle la situación a Rossweisse

-Solo he aceptado porque reconocí su energía como la de un caído, es una buena oportunidad para saber más acerca del porqué están aquí, aunque por alguna razón, la serie de asesinatos que hubo tiene algo ver. Esa ha sido la razón, no me ha seducido ni nada-decía el chico en un intento de calmar a su prometida, sabiendo que con la última frase tenía más probabilidades de salvarse

-¿Es eso cierto?-preguntaba Rossweisse con su respiración algo más calmada pero sin relajar su postura

-Si-respondía Issei rápidamente sabiendo que la valquiria se estaba refiriendo a la segunda frase. A él le gustaba más la figura de Rossweisse pero...debía de admitir que la chica caída tampoco se quedaba atrás

-["Tienes suerte de que Rossweisse no esté escuchando tus pensamientos en este momento"]-hablaba el dragón en la mente del chico

-Ya veo...-decía Rossweisse ya con el aliento recuperado-pero...eso no quita que vayas a tener tu primera cita aquí con ella...-hablaba de nuevo la ojiazul con un tono de voz triste

Rossweisse sabía que este no sería el fin del mundo, pero estaba ilusionada de poder recorrer con Issei las calles de su ciudad natal. Al igual que hicieron en sus citas en Asgard. También le afectaba de que era una caída, la misma raza que intentó matar a Issei

La valquiria empezó a pensar en lo peor que le podía pasar a Issei, ¿Y si la chica lo descubría y lo atacaba? ¿O si esta lo conducía hacia una emboscada?, Issei se vería superado en número y no podría contra todos. Todo esto y más eran los pensamientos de la chica

-Rose-chan estaré bien ¿Vale? Puedo defenderme por mí mismo-hablaba Issei intentando tranquilizar a su prometida

La susodicha solo soltó un suspiro de resignación al ver que no convenceria al chico, por lo que se resignó y aceptó que tuviera dicha cita

-¿E-es seguro salir?-preguntaba Sting mientras asomaba su cabeza de detrás del sofá junto a Siune, Yao y Leafa

-Si-respondía Issei

Tras este pequeño suceso todos cenaron sin ningún percance hasta que fueron a sus habitaciones a dormir

-¿Rose-chan aún sigues enfadada?-preguntó Issei al ver como la valquiria se acostaba de espaldas a él

-No es eso Ise, es solo que no puedes tomar tales decisiones así a la ligera. Soy tu reina y prometida...y como tal deberías de haberlo consultado conmigo y después con el resto-respondía Rossweisse sin mirar a Issei

-Siento que todo surgiera así Rose-chan, pero quiero saber porque están los caídos aquí y también el porqué los demonios de la zona no han hecho nada por evitar estos ataques-decía Issei algo cabreado por como actuaban las encargadas de Kuoh-además uno de sus siervos me ha seguido hasta casa-seguía informando el chico a la valquiria

-¿Uno de sus siervos?, eso significa que quizás hayan sentido a Ddraig en tu interior-deducia Rossweisse dándose la vuelta en la cama

-O que tengan una corazonada...solo lo sabremos mañana-contestaba Issei mientras se acostaba y soltaba un suspiro

-Supongo...pero por favor, ten mucho cuidado mañana-decía con una expresión de preocupación la peliplatina

-Por supuesto Rose-chan

Y así, los dos se fueron a dormir esperando a ver que era lo que ocurriría en la cita entre Issei y Yuma

(N/A: Solo quiero decir que en el último se me pasó por completo el que Raynare se presentara como Amano Yuma, solo era para eso. Intentaré no cometer esos errores que aunque sean pequeños no son agradables de ver)

Los días avanzaron rápido para Issei y sus amigos, hasta que ya era Domingo, día de la cita con la chica caída

Ahora mismo Issei se encontraba en el parque esperando a que llegara la chica, este vestía unos jeans vaqueros con unos tenis rojos, camiseta blanca y por encima de esta una sobrecamisa roja de diseño de cuadros

Mientras esperaba a la chica, el chico estaba mirando fijamente un papel con un círculo mágico dibujado en él y que le había dado por la calle una chica que iba vestida de cosplay, dedujo que quizás el maestrodel siervo que le estuvo siguiendo durante estos últimos días decidió actuar

En ese mismo momento una voz lo sacó de su trance

-L-lo siento, espera que no hayas tenido que esperar mucho-hablaba Yuma, la cuál vestía un vestido negro junto a una pequeña chaqueta de color violeta claro. El chico debía de admitir que es conjunto le favorecía

-["Socio céntrate, y recuerda a que has venido"]-hablaba Ddraig en la mente del chico

-"Lo sé, lo sé"

-Tranquila, llegué hace menos de cinco minutos-respondía Issei-bueno ¿Vamos?-preguntaba el chico mientras ofrecía su mano a la chica

-H-hai

Desde ahí, ambos disfrutaron de una cita normal. Primero dieron un paseo por el centro comercial más cercano, en el cuál, Issei notó como la Yuma se quedó mirando a una pulsera de color rojo, por lo que Issei se la regaló para aparentar y hacer que no sospechara

Después del centro comercial visitaron el acuario de Kuoh, donde pudieron ver todo tipo de peces exóticos. A la salida de este decidieron para en una cafetería a tomar unos helados, el de Yuma de fresa y el de Issei de vainilla. Mientras comían sus helados comenzaron de sus hobbies y otro temas de actualidad

En resumen la cita fue muy normal, y ahora en este mismo momento se dirigían hacia un parque

-"Oye Ddraig no se tú pero...hay que decir que la chica está haciendo una gran actuación"-decía Issei hablando a través de la conexión mental con el dragón galés

-"[Socio te seré sincero, creo que la chica no actua"]-respondia el dragón celestial sorprendiendo en gran medida a Issei

-"¿Que quieres decir con eso Ddraig?"-preguntaba confundido el chico

-["Pues que la chica en verdad ha disfrutado de la cita. He estado atento en todo momento a cualquier pequeño instinto asesino que dejara salir, pero no noté nada"]

-"Quizá sea más hábil de lo que pensamos"

-["Ni idea, solo nos queda ver cuál es su reacción cuando la desenmascares como una caído"]-terminaba de hablar Ddraig dando por finalizada la conexión con su portador

Cuando ambos acabaron de hablar justo llegaron al centro del parque, en el cuál se encontraba una gran fuente con varios bancos a su alrededor

Issei se fijó en como Yuma se encontraba de espaldas a la fuente, notó que estaba bastante inquieta como si estuviera nerviosa por lo que vendría a continuación

-Etto...Issei-kun, tu...-intentaba hablar Yuma pero no encontraba las palabras no salían de su boca

Ante esto Issei decidió ahorrarle el trabajo

-Lo que intentas decirme es que ahora me tendrás que matar por cierta razón que yo desconozco, ¿Estoy en lo cierto Yuma-chan?. Bueno, si ese es tu verdadero nombre, claro-decía Issei dejando a la ojivioleta sin palabras y todavía mas nerviosa

-Y-y-yo...

-Adelante, esta es una nueva experiencia, ya que nunca he peleado contra un ángel caído-seguía hablando el castaño para activar su Boosted Gear y activando una barrera en los alrededores del parque

La chica al ver que el chico estaba más que listo se alarmó, y comenzó a sudar al ver que este era el portador de uno de los dragones celestiales

-E-espera por favor! Yo no quiero pelear ni tampoco matarte!-exclamaba la pelinegra

-¿Por qué debería creerte? Ya sé que eres una caído, y no el único que hay en la ciudad. Y también que muy posiblemente estéis detrás de todos los asesinatos que ha habido actualmente-hablaba Issei comenzando a cargar un ataque de fuego en sus manos

-Por favor, puedo explicarlo!-exclamaba histérica y con lágrimas la chica sabiendo que no tendría ninguna posibilidad contra un portador de Longinus

-["Socio dale una oportunidad al menos, recuerda lo que te dije antes. Sé que no aprecias a los caídos, pero no todos son iguales, no debes juzgar a toda una raza por las acciones de unos pocos individuos"]-hablaba el dragón en favor de Yuma al ver su reacción

El chico al oír lo que le aconsejó Ddraig, apretó los dientes de la rabia, pero sabía que el dragón tenía razón por lo que desactivó su magia y la Boosted Gear, muy para el alivio de la ojivioleta

-Esta bien te escucharé, adelante antes de que me arrepienta-ordenaba Issei mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fijaba su vista en la chica poniéndola aún más nerviosa

-B-bien...comenzando desde el principio es cierto que mi nombre no es Amano Yuma, mi verdadero nombre es Raynare-confesaba la chica invocando un par de alas negras en su espalda

-De acuerdo...¿Y porqué estás en Kuoh?

-Nuestro líder, Azazel-sama, mandó a un grupo a vigilar a algún que otro usuario de Sacred Gear que hubiera por esta zona-la pelinegra paró un momento para ver si el chico seguía atento, tras confirmar que estaba por completo escuchandola siguió hablando-un día cuando llegué a mi puesto de trabajo en Grigori...vi un sobre con mi nombre, pensé que sería algo sin importancia pero...vi una foto de Kalawarner, mi mejor amiga, crucificada e inconsciente con varias heridas junto a una nota donde decía que fuera a una dirección en esta ciudad o no la volvería a ver. También me dijeron que debía colaborar en este plan o sino ella lo pasaría peor, es por eso que me mandaron a buscarte como posible portador de Sacred Gear

-¿Y quién fue el que la dejó en tal estado?

-Sus dos compañeros en esta misión, Dohnaseek y Mittelt, al parecer ellos siguen órdenes de algún cadre que está en contra de la paz que Azazel-sama quiere proponer. Aparte cuando llegué a la dirección, una iglesia abandonada, vi que además de ellos dos había varios exorcistas exiliados

-Un angel caído de nivel cadre no es ninguna tontería-murmuraba Issei-¿Tienes alguna idea de quién podría estar tras todo esto?

-No...pero puedo asegurar que tanto Penemue-sama, Baraqiel-sama y Shemhazai-sama están a favor de Azazel-sama. Del resto no puedo opinar ya que no los conozco mucho

-Bueno, algo es algo

-Oh! Y también mañana a mediodía me han dicho que llegará una chica a la ciudad. Es una monja exiliada, de estatura media, ojos verdes y con un Sacred Gear llamado Twilight Healing, capaz de curar a cualquier raza. Su nombre es Asia Argento o conocida en la iglesia como "Doncella Santa"-informaba Raynare al chico haciendo que este se sorprenda ante el poder que tiene la chica

-Si es Sacred Gear cae en malas manos...no se que pasaría. ¿Como es que acabó exiliada la chica?-preguntó curioso Issei

-Por lo que me han contado era una monja muy reconocida y admirada por todos en la iglesia, ya que pensaban que tal poder era un regalo de Dios...hasta que un día curó a alguien, ese alguien era un demonio pero ella no lo sabí iglesia al enterarse de lo que ocurrió vieron ese poder como una aberración y acusándola de herejía, dando así como resultado el exilio de la chica-resumia un tanto triste la historia a un Issei que aguantaba como podía la rabia-en mi opinión la chica parece una buena persona, al menos lo parece en la foto

-Por lo que me has contado si que lo parece

-Después de eso se vio sin ningún lugar a donde ir por lo que supongo que los ángeles caídos en contra de Azazel-sama aprovecharon la oportunidad para ofrecerle asilo...aunque creo que tienen planes peores para ella

-¿Como cuál?

-En el poco tiempo que estuve pude oír como varios exorcistas decían algo de tener listos los preparativos para alguna especie de ritual...no se porqué, pero creo que intentaran extraerle su Sacred Gear-hablaba con un tono de preocupación

-Esos bastardos...-gruñia entre dientes Issei mientras apretaba sus puños, ya que sabía que era lo que le pasaba a un portador de Sacred Gear si esta le era extraída

-Es por eso que...POR FAVOR AYUDAME!-exclamaba Raynare sorprendiendo a Issei por lo que le pedia-no quiero que mi amiga sufra más, ni que tampoco esa chica inocente muera por culpa de las maquinaciones de un loco! Haré cualquier cosa...i-incluso ofrezo mi cuerpo pero por favor...ayúdame-suplicaba con lágrimas la ojivioleta llegando hasta tal punto de ofrecer su cuerpo a cambio

-P-por favor tranquilizate-decia Issei tras el arrebato de la chica, después de todo lo que le contó decidió darle una oportunidad como le dijo Ddraig que hiciera-te ayudaré, pero no deberías ofrecer tu cuerpo a cualquiera, otra persona podría haberse aprovechado de ti en esta situación-hablaba Issei para asombro de la pelinegra, ya que siendo una ángel caído estas siempre tenían muy buenos cuerpos que eran irresistibles para los humanos, pero aquí había uno que la había rechazado

Lo que la pelinegra no sabía que el chico no era por completo humano...y que si aceptaba la oferta de su cuerpo...cierta valquiria no estaría muy contenta

-Etto...¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntaba Issei a la chica aún en shock

-¿Eh?...oh, s-si y muchas gracias-hablaba alegre la chica abrazando fuertemente al chico, aunque por dentro tenía su orgullo de ángel caído herido al haber sido rechazada

-Venga, venga...ya está-decía Issei intentando deshacerse del agarre de la caído hasta que algo comenzó a brillar en su bolsillo

-¿Que es eso?-preguntó extrañada la pelinegra por el brillo que salía xe uno de los bolsillos del pantalón del chico

-Oh...debe de ser el sello que me dio el familiar de una de las demonios a cargo de la zona-respondía Issei tan tranquilo poniendo a Raynare muy nerviosa

¿¡Que?!-exclamaba histérica la chica sabiendo lo que le pasaría al estar en territorio de demonios

-Durante estos días pude sentir varias veces como alguien me seguía. Parece que te vieron en el momento que me pedías la cita y me entregaron esto por si decidias atacarme y quizás así reencarnarme...o eso creo-decia despreocupadamente el chico

-¿¡Como puedes estar tan relajado?!-seguía gritando la chica al borde de un ataque al ver que el brillo del sello aumentaba

-Esta bien, esta bien...-decía Issei en un intento por relajar a la caído-dejaré el sello en el suelo, quitaré la barrera y nos iremos antes de que nos lleguen a ver-explicaba Issei mientras tiraba el papel al suelo, deshacia la barrera y agarraba a Raynare rápidamente para marcharse del lugar vía círculo mágico

Si ambos llegan a tardar unos pocos segundos se habrían encontrado con cierta pelirroja y una pelinegra, estas eran Rias y Akeno respectivamente. La primera se vio sorprendida al ver que no había ninguna señal de que hubiera un cuerpo, a la vez que veía como quizás ese poder que necesitaba para afrontar un futuro compromiso no volvería a verlo

Por otra parte, Akeno vio algo aliviada el que el chico no estuviera aquí, desde el primer momento no le gustó para nada el plan de su rey, pero conocía de la desesperación que tenía esta ante una cita que estaba cada vez más cerca

Tras un pocos segundos más ambas se fueron del parque sin haber conseguido nada

A unas manzanas más lejos de ahí, en uno de los callejones estaban Issei y Raynare tras haber escapado del parque antes de la llegada de la heredera Gremory

-Bien...creo que ya estamos a salvos-comentaba Issei mientras se asomaba sin darse cuenta de que aún sostenía a la caída, la cuál estaba levemente sonrojads por el repentino contacto con el chico y que sus manos fueron a parar a los abdominales trabajados del chico...algo que en el fondo a la chica no le importaba

-Oye...¿Me estás escuchando Raynare-san?-preguntaba Issei al ver que la caída todavía no reaccionaba

-S-si no te preocupes...y muchas gracias por sacarme de ahí-agradeció algo nerviosa la chica

-No es nada, creo que ya va siendo hora de que cada uno vaya por su camino...por cierto ¿Cuando tiene planeado hacer lo del ritual?-preguntaba el chico a Raynare antes de que esta se fuera

-Mañana llegará la chica, y tendrá que ir hasta la iglesia abandonada que hay al otro lado de la ciudad, ya que esa es la base que están usando, por lo que sé el ritual debe de hacerse en noche de luna llena...y mañana es una de ellas-informaba la ojivioleta

-De acuerdo-decia el chico soltando un suspiro-avisaré al resto de mi equipo y te ayudaremos mañana a la noche a ayudar a tu amiga y a ella-hablaba Issei mientra Raynare asentía agradecida y alegre al saber que al menos habría más gente ayudando

Con esa última conversación ambos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, ya que mañana sería un día bastante ajetreado

El castaño llegó a casa justo a tiempo para cenar y explicar todo lo que ocurrió en la "cita" con la chica, dejando tranquilas así a Rossweisse, Leafa, Yao y en menor medida a Siune. Todos acordaron ayudar en la misión, aunque la valquiria lo hizo a regañadientes, seguía sin confiar de la caído pero salvaría a la monja

Un nuevo día de colegio comenzaba en Kuoh, y como todos los días el grupo de Issei siempre llamaba la atención. Pero hoy los varones de la academia eran los que estaban más emocionados, todo debido a que se enteraron de que habría una nueva y hermosa encargada en la biblioteca de la academia, la cuál era Siune, que obviamente utilizó el mismo hechizo que Leafa y Yao para ocultar sus orejas

No hace falta decir que el préstamo de libros subió un 125% ese día

También hay que decir que los varones de la academia comenzaron a envidiar y odiar más a Issei, uno de los "príncipes nórdicos", al ser este amigo de la infancia de Sena, Momo y Mai

Tras este nuevo día de clases, todos volvían a sus respectivas casas, excepto Issei y Rossweisse, los cuáles decidieron dar un paseo, haciendo que el resto se adelantase y prepararse para la misión de la noche

-La chica se llamaba Asia Argento ¿Verdad?-preguntaba Rossweisse a su prometido mientras paseaban cerca de un parque

-Si...una chica de pelo rubio y ojos verdes, vestida de monja...asi que no creo que sea muy dific...-iba a terminar el castaño la frase el chico hasta que al girar la esquina chocó contra alguien haciendo que este caiga y suelte un "kya"

Ambos jóvenes miraron hacia abajo para ver contra quién habían chocado. Esta era una chica rubia, ojos verdes y vestida como lo haría una monja...exactamente la chica que tendrían que rescatar

-L-lo siento...iba distraído hablando con mi novia que no me fije-se disculpaba Issei mientras ayudaba a la chica a ponerse de pie

-No se preocupe...también es mi culpa, soy nueva en la ciudad y ando perdida. Debo encontrar la iglesia de la ciudad-explicaba la rubia-oh, lo siento mi nombre es Asia Argento-se presentaba la chica con una linda sonrisa

-Es un placer Asia-san, yo soy Issei Hyodo, pero puedes llamarme Issei. Ella es Rossweisse, mi novia-se presentaba el chico junto a la peliplatina que saludaba con una sonrisa a la chica

-Podemos ayudarte a encontrar la iglesia si quieres-ofrecía Rossweisse ayuda a la ojiverde

-Muchas gracias!-exclamaba Asia poniendo sus manos posición de rezo-que Dios os lo pague-decía la chica hasta que un gran rugido se escuchó...proveniendo del estómago de la monja

-Mejor paramos primero a comer ¿Si quieres puedes venir Asia?-preguntaba Issei

-G-gracias...pero no quiero abusar de vuestra amabilidad

-No te preocupes, hay que ayudar a los necesitados siempre que se pueda-decía ahora Rossweisse

-Esta bien...y muchas gracias de nuevo

Después de este pequeño momento el grupo de tres se dirigió a una pequeña hamburguesería cercana tras haber dado un pequeño paseo entre las tiendas, ahí tanto Issei como Rossweisse vieron con algo de diversión como la chica intentaba averiguar el modo de comer la hamburguesa

Por lo que Issei le enseñó el como debía de comerla, ya que este entendía que al estar en la iglesia no tuviera muchos momentos para salir al exterior

Tras finalizar la comida, el grupo de tres se dirigió hacia la iglesia abandonada, la cuál estaba bastante alejada del centro de la ciudad

-Bueno...pues esta es la iglesia de lugar ¿Estas segura de que no quieres que vayamos contigo hasta la puerta?-preguntaba Rossweisse a la monja

-N-no, ya habéis hecho más que suficiente invitandome a comer y guiandome hasta aquí-aseguraba la ojiverde algo nerviosa

-Ya te hemos dicho que eso no es nada...es lo menos que hacen los amigos-decía Issei

-¿A-amigos?-repetía algo incrédula la chica

-Por supuesto, hoy ha sido entretenido así que quizá podríamos repetirlo algún día ¿No crees Rose-chan?-preguntaba Issei a la ojiazul la cuál asentía la cabeza

-S-sí...sería muy divertido volver a hacerlo-respondía Asia, aunque ambos pudieron notar el tono de tristeza en su voz, como sabiando que muy probablemente no habría otra ocasión

-Hasta la próxima!-se despedía rápidamente la chica entrando a la iglesia

Antes de que Issei dijera nada se le adelantó la valquiria

-Ise, hay que salvarla si o si, una persona como ella no puede morir...sería tan injusto-decía decidida la peliplatina

-Por supuesto Rose-chan, solo unas horas más y Asia será libre...y espero que Raynare esté bien-decia Issei, aunque lo segundo llamó rápidamente la atención de Rossweisse

-¿A que viene esa repentina preocupación por ella?-preguntaba muy seria la ojiazul haciendo sudar al chico

-N-nada, ya sabes como soy Rose-chan

-Pues por eso mismo...¿Crees que ella no es como esos caídos que...-intentaba acabar la frase la chica pero Issei la interrumpió

-Al principio pensaba que si...pero Ddraig me hizo cambiar de idea, no me malinterpretes aún les tengo resquemor...pero les daré una mínima oportunidad antes de juzgarlos

-Entiendo...eso es bueno Issei-decía Rossweisse-pero de seguro que no intentó seducir ni nada...¿Verdad?

-No intentó nada Rose-chan-volvió a repetir Issei mientras ambos se iban en dirección a su casa para prepararse para las batallas de esta noche

La noche llegó rápida a la ciudad de Kuoh, y en una de sus casa podemos ver a cinco personas listas para salir

-Entonces...¿Todos listos?-preguntó Issei en su uniforme de einherjar

-Vayamos a salvar a Asia-respondía Rossweisse en su traje de valquiria

-Yo ya estoy deseando probar ver que luz es más poderosa que la otra-decía Sting mientras chocaba sus puños también vestido para la batalla

-Mas que nunca Issei-decia Yao con Leafa y Siune asintiendo a su respuesta

(Las apariencias de Yao, Leafa y Siune son las que llevan normalmente en sus animes, la de Sting es la que usa en los juegos mágicos)

-Estupendo, todos al círculo!-exclamaba Issei invocando el círculo mágico que los llevaría hasta las cercanías de la iglesia

Pocos segundos después el grupo ya estaba en las cercanías de la iglesia pero no podían pasar debido a una barrera que había rodeando el edificio

-¿Como pasamos la barrera sin ser detectados?-preguntaba Leafa mientras el resto de chicas pensaba en una solución

Excepto Issei y Sting los cuáles se miraron con una mirada y sonrisa cómplice

¿Y quien dijo que entrariamos sin ser detectados?-preguntaba Issei a la vez que Sting avanzaba hacia la barrera

Antes de que alguna de las chicas le respondiera un sonoro crack se hizo presente en el lugar, el cuál fue provocado por el puño bañados en luz de Sting que rompió la barrera por completo

-Vaya...si que no se molestaron ni en hacer una barrera resistente-decía Sting algo decepcionado-por favor...las damas primero-decía haciendo una reverencia el rubio

Ante esto, todas las chicas negaron con la cabeza porque las costumbres de esos dos nunca cambiarían

-Vosotros dos sois de lo que no hay-decía Rossweisse mientras avanzaba a la iglesia

-Gracias-respondieron los dos hombres al unísono tomando eso como un cumplido

Antes de que el grupo llegara a la puerta esta se abrió debido a una Raynare la cuál cargaba como podía a unas inconscientes Asia y Kalawarner

-Issei!-exclamó alegre la chica al ver que el chico y su grupo llegó a tiempo

-A si que te has decidido a traicionarnos Raynare!-gritaba cabreado un hombre de mediana edad, vestido con gabardina, sombrero y unas alas negras a su espalda, al haber bajado la guardia y dejar que Raynare pudiera coger tanto a la monja como a Kalawarner

-No se puede traicionar a nadie con quién nunca has estado de acuerdo en primer lugar Dohnaseek!-refutaba la ojivioleta mientras dejaba a su amiga y a la monja en el suelo

-Vaya vaya...si también el chico que supuestamente tenías que eliminar...si que estás desesperada si piensas que este grupito de niños puede contra nosotros y un grupo de exorcistas exiliados-hablaba algo arrogante una niña rubia de ojos azules que vestía como una lolita gótica y también con unas alas negras a su espalda

-Mittelt...-gruñia entre dientes Raynare ya que ella era la culpable de algunas heridas en Kalawarner

-Muajajajajaja SI! Por fin tenemos a más dem...un momento! Estos no son demonios, que decepción...y yo que quería matar a esas escorias...-decía un tercer sujeto de pelo blanco y ropas de exorcista, el cuál llevaba una pistola y una espada hecha de luz

-Callate Freed, Raynare...entreganos a la monja y quizás te dejemos marchar-decía Dohnasek como ultimátum mientras creaba una lanza de luz azul en su mano

-Mi respuesta es un no definitivo

-Entonces muere!-rugia Dohnaseek mientras se abalanzaba a gran velocidad contra Raynare hasta que alguien se interpuso en su camino parándolo en seco y mandandolo de vuelta a sus aliados

-Oe oe, tu enemigo soy yo-decia Sting con una sonrisa mientras se ponía en posición y cargaba de luz sus puños

-Siune, Leafa, Yao, Raynare, haced frente al grupo de exorcistas! Rossweisse tu contras la lolita gótica...y yo contra el demente-ordenaba ganándose un "hai" de las nombradas

-Muajajajaja es una pena que no seas un demonio...aunque mirándolo desde tu lado es mejor, ya que así te podré matar más rápido, no tiene gracia oír a un humano llorar muajajajajaja!-se reía Freed mientras se abalanzaba sobre Issei con su espada de luz

-Ice Sword!-gritaba Issei creando una espada hecha de hielo en su mano derecha para para el embite del exorcista

-Ooooh, ¿Un espadachin? Cada vez pienso que voy a disfrutar más con tu muerte mocoso!-exclamaba el peliblanco entre risas

-Bueno...me defiendo con la espada...y ya veremos quién es el que muere aqui-contradecia el chico

-Jejejeje no te olvides de que yo tengo otra arma!-exclamaba felizmente el exorcista loco apuntando su pistola de luz a quemarropa, soprendiendo por un segundo a Issei que tuvo que ladear su cabeza para que la bala al final solo le rozara algunos pelos y saltó hacía atrás para alejarse de Freed

-Oh vamos no escapes...solo acabamos de empezar!-exclamaba el hombre para abalanzarse de nuevo frente al chico

-Mmm...por tu traje y el del chico que está peleando contra Freed...al menos vosotros dos sois nórdicos ¿Verdad?-preguntaba aún con una sonrisa arrogante Mittelt a Rossweisse

-Vaya...parece que alguien se ha dado cuenta-respondía Rossweisse confirmando así la sospecha de la ángel caído rubia

-Sabes...ese amigo tuyo castaño es apuesto...creo que cuando te mate me divertire y jugaré mucho con él

-Siento informarte de que ese chico es mi prometido, y además, le gustan las mujeres un poco más altas y...no tan planas-decía tranquila Rossweisse mientras se cruzaba de brazos haciendo resaltar más cierto atributo del que carecía la ángel caído

-Tú...ahora si que pienso matarte de las formas más dolorosa zorra nórdica!-rugia Mittelt lanzando una lanza de luz rosa hacia la peliplatina, la cuál contestó al ataque con un círculo mágico amarillo de dónde salió un rayo que chocó contra la lanza levantando algo de humo entre ambas chicas

Mientras tanto el grupo formado por Leafa, Yao, Siune y Raynare se encargaban de defender a las inconscientes Asia y Kalawarner del resto de exorcistas que se encontraban en la zona, siendo Yao y Leafa las que peleaban a corta distancia mientras que Raynare las cubría con sus lanzas de luz lila y Siune formando pequeñas balas de agua

-En serio, ¿Cuántos exorcistas había en esa iglesia?-preguntaba Yao mientras contraatacaba a los exorcitas con un par de dagas que clavaba ahora mismo en el abdomen del exorcista que le atacaba

-No lo sé, pero debemos de seguir peleando-respondía Leafa asestanfo un corte diagonal en la espalda de otro exorcista mientras esquivaba un corte vertical que iba hacia ella

En la retaguardia, estaban situadas Siune y Raynare cubriendo los puntos ciegos tanto de la elfa como de la elfa oscura, aunque la segunda estaba más cansada tras estar invocando sin parar lanza tras lanza

-¿Puedes continuar?-preguntaba la elfa peliazul a la ángel caído la cuál asentía lentamente

-Si...es lo menos...que puedo...hacer tras...meteros en...todo esto-respondía entre respiraciones Raynare sacándole una pequeña sonrisa a la elfa por su determinación

Hasta que la elfa peliazul vio tarde como uno de los exorcistas consiguió escapar de Leafa y Yao y se colocó a espaldas de Raynare

-Cuidado!-exclamaba Siune a la ojivioleta la cuál se giró hacia atrás viendo como se precipitaba un exorcista estando ya muy cerca de ella

Cerró los ojos esperando el dolor, un dolor el cuál no vino, por lo que extrañada abrió los ojos y vio al mismo exorcista empalado en el suelo por una lanza de luz amarilla

-A-alejate de ella-hablaba una débil voz al lado de Siune y Raynare, esta era Kalawarner, la cuál estaba jadeando y de rodillas, esta despertó cuando ambas estaban tan centradas en defender a Leafa y Yao que no vieron al exorcista colarse

Por lo que con la poca energía que tenía materializó una lanza de luz consiguiendo así derribar al enemigo

-Kalawarner!-gritó aliviada la ojivioleta al ver que su amiga había despertado

-Raynare...¿Que es todo esto? ¿Por qué hay tante gente peleando? ¿Por qué hay una elfa peliazul a tu lado?-esta y muchas más preguntas rondaban la cabeza de la caído de pelo azul oscuro

-Dohnaseek y Mittelt han traicionado a Azazel-sama y planeaba extraerle la Sacred Gear a esa chica-informaba la ojivioleta a Kalawarner, que ahora dirigía su mirada a la chica rubia con ropas de monja que estaba a su lado-y he conseguido que todos ellos nos ayuden

-Ya veo...entonces dejadme...-intentaba hablar la peliazul oscuro solo para trastabillarse y volver a caer al suelo, aunque ahora Raynare evitó que se golpeara

-Por favor relajate...Raynare ¿Puedes encargate tu de cubrir a Leafa y Yao?-preguntaba Siune mientras que la pelinegra asentía y ahora con fuerzas renovadas tras ver que su mejor amiga se encontraba mejor comenzó a invocar lanzas de luz sin cuartel

-¿Que es lo que vas a hacer?-preguntó algo nerviosa y desconfiada Kalawarner a Siune, aunque si Raynare confiaba en ella podía darle una oportunidad

-No te preocupes, yo me llamo Siune y ahora mismo voy a curarte-decía con calma la elfa, mientras que de sus manos eran rodeadas por un aura de color azul y las acercaba hacia la caído

Esta al sentir cerca las manos de la elfa sin llegar a tocar su cuerpo, abrió los ojos al ver que poco a poco notaba como su magia se restauraba y alguna que otra pequeña herida

-¿Magia de curación?-preguntó sorprendida Kalawarner

-Si, y también domina magia de agua en un buen nivel-respondía todavía con una pequeña sonrisa-¿Y ahora que te parece si ayudamos a Raynare?-preguntaba la elfa a la caída la cuál y se levantaba para apoyar a su compañera, hasta que una de las paredes de la iglesia de destruyó

-¿Que ha sido eso?-preguntó en voz alta Kalawarner

-Parece que Sting ha terminado su combate-respondía tranquila Siune

Unos momentos antes Sting y Dohnaseek estaban lanzándose miradas el uno al otro, el caído estaba comenzando a molestarse con el chico, que siempre conseguía desviar sus lanzas con sus puños

-Tch, tengo que reconocer que eres bueno crío...pero veamos que haces con esto!-exclamaba Dohnaseek invocando una lanza el triple de tamaño que las normales y lanzandola hacia el rubio

Sting por su parte decidió contrarestar el ataque del caído haciendo que un láser de luz saliera de la palma de su mano derecha

-Te tengo!-exclamó el caído apareciendo a un lado de Sting con una lanza preparada en su mano, la cuál iba dirigida hacia el rostro del chico

-¿¡Que?!-exclamaba incrédulo el hombre de la gabardina al ver que el chico tuvo los reflejos suficientes como para poder parar su ataque...usando su boca!

Durante unos segundos el caído y el rubio forcejearon hasta que la lanza acabó rompiéndose por la presión que ejercían los dientes del chico

-¡¿Que mierda eres crío...y ahora estás masticando mi lanza?!-volvía a exclamar incrédulo Dohnaseek al ver al rubio masticar el trozo de lanza que quedó en su boca

-Vaya, que decepción. Yo pensé que si tu lanza de luz era azul sabría a arándanos-decía Sting dejando con una gotita anime al hombre razonamiento-bueno, mejor acabo esto cuánto antes...y respondiendo a tu pregunta...soy Sting Eucliffe, dragon slayer de la luz

Al terminar de decir eso, Sting llevó su puño derecho hacía atrás cargandolo de luz y lanzándose a grandes velocidades hacia el hombre que salió tarde de su estado de impresión y no pudo esquivar

-Hakuryuu no Tekken!-exclamó Sting golpeando con su puño derecho el pecho de Dohnaseek, el cuál salió volando hacia la pared de la iglesia y cayó muerto al suelo, debido a que el puñetazo le rompió las costillas y estas se clavaron en sus pulmones, provocando una hemorragia interna

-Dohnaseek-exclamó la caído conocida como Mittelt al ver que su compañero cayó derrotado

-¿Nunca te han enseñado a que no debes de perder de vista a tu enemigo?-escuchó Mittelt una voz a su izquierda, por lo que se giró pero ya era demasiado tarde y fue engullida por una gran llamarada, lo único que pudo hacer fue soltar un grito ante el calor y dolor que estaba soportando

Al dispersarse esta, la caída presentaba quemaduras muy graves y casi todo su vestido por completo estaba hecho cenizas, no sobreviviria

-Eso te pasa...por querer quitarme a MI novio-decía Rossweisse jadeando un poco tras haber invocado círculos mágicos de ataque sin parar

Esta vio que Sting ya había terminado su pelea con el hombre de la gabardina y el resto de chicas ya estaban acabando con los últimos exorcistas que quedaban, el único que seguía peleando era Issei

-Eres bueno mocoso nórdico, eso debo admitirlo jajaja-decía Freed todavía con su risa psicópata chocando de nuevo su espada de luz con la espada hecha de hielo de Issei

Hasta que escuchó un grito y desvío su mirada solo para ver que tanto Dohnaseek como Mittelt habían caído derrotados

-Tch...esto es un fastidio, parece que esta es mi retirada-hablaba el peliblanco sacando que parecía una bola de humo de humo de su chaqueta-adiós Vikingo-chan!-exclamaba Freed antes de lanzar la bola al suelo provocando así una nube de humo que aprovechó para huir

-["Socio, sabes que podías haber usado mi poder para poder llegar a superarlo ¿Verdad?]-preguntaba Ddraig

-"Si...pero tampoco quiero depender de ti en todas y cada una de las batallas que tenga"-respondía el chico al dragón de su interior

-["Curioso, de todos los portadores que he tenido solo dos han pensado como tú...te estoy agradecido de que me veas no como una herramienta sino como alguien"]-respondía el dragón

Antes de que Issei le respondiera, las voces de sus compañeros lo sacaron de la conexión con Ddraig

-Parece que uno ha escapado después de todo-decía Sting al presenciar como Freed consiguió huir

-Si...pero cumplimos con lo importante-decía ahora Rossweisse al ver sanas y salvas a Kalawarner, la cuál estaba de pie y a Asia que en este mismo momento estaba despertando

-¿Que ha ocurrido?-preguntaba aún un poco desorientada la rubia

-Por fin despiertas Asia-san-decia Issei que se arrodillaba al lado de la chica

-Issei-san...Rossweisse-san...¿Que hacéis aquí...y por qué vais vestidos de esa forma?-preguntaba Asia al incorporarse en el suelo

-Para hacerte un resumen Asi...conocemos sobre el mundo sobrenatural. De hecho Rossweisse y yo pertenecemos a la facción nórdica

-La facción nórdica...¿Entonces siempre supisteis que...

-Que estabas aquí para unirte a los ángeles caídos, si, eso ya lo sabíamos, nos lo dijo ella-decía mientras señalaba a Raynare

-Siento mi comportamiento contigo dentro Asia...pero debía de aparentar que haría lo que fuera por salvar a Kalawarner-se disculpaba la caído ojivioleta

-No te precupes Raynare-san, entiendo que lo hayas hecho por tu amiga-respondía la chica ojiverde al ver las intenciones de la pelinegra-muchas gracias de nuevo-agradecía Asia a todo el grupo

-Es lo menos que se puede hacer por una amiga-respondía con una sonrisa Issei

Antes de que el grupo siguiera hablando un círculo mágico de color rojo se hizo presente en el lugar

-Ya decía yo que tardaban...después de todo liamos una muy gorda-decía Issei en voz alta

Cuando la luz del círculo mágico cesó, cuatro figuras se hicieron presentes, tres de mujer y una de un hombre

En las mujeres, una era pelirroja, la otra pelinegra y la más baja de estatura peliblanca, mientras que el chico era rubio. Estos eran Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujou y Kiba Yuuto respectivamente

Estos al aparecer se quedaron con los ojos abiertos al ver la iglesia casi destruida por completo y el suelo quemado alrededor de ella

Poco tardaron en dirigir su mirada hacia el grupo de Issei, por lo que la chica pelinegra, la pequeña peliblanca y el rubio se pusieron en guardia mientras que la pelirroja daba unos pasos al frente, afilaba su mirada y cruzaba sus brazos intentando intimidar a Issei y compañía

-Soy Rias Gremory y exijo saber quiénes sois, y espero que todos vosotros tengáis una buena explicación para provocar este destrozo en mi territorio-decía de forma seria mientras creaba un poco de su poder de destrucción en su mano

-No hace falta ser tan agresiva Gremory-san, mi nombre es Issei Hyoudou, aunque quizás ya nos hayáis visto y a mis compañeros en la academia. Y estamos aquí como representación de la facción nórdica en Kuoh, aparte de querer salvar a una amiga nuestra-decía el chico señalando a Asia-aunque eso deberíais de hacerlo vosotros...¿Ya que no acabas de decir que era...tu...territorio? Aunque en verdad este terreno pertenece a los dioses del Shinto japonés, solo que le han dejado a los demonios el control de este lugar a cambio de que cuidaran de sus ciudadanos...algo que no habéis cumplido ya que he visto que la tasa de asesinatos seguía subiendo...¿Podrías explicar eso Gremory-san?-preguntaba Issei descolocando a todo el grupo de la pelirroja al darles este discurso, cuándo parecía que la chica iba a contestar, el chico volvió a hablar

-Sabes da igual, mejor lo hablamos mañana en ese club tuyo. Ja Ne!-decía Issei con una gran sonrisa abandonando el lugar con el resto de su grupo dejando con la palabra en la boca a la heredera Gremory, la cuál comenzó a temblar de la rabia al haber sido menospreciada por el chico. Además de que necesitaba saber del porqué los nórdicos se encontraban en Kuoh

Una vez todo el grupo de Issei llegó a casa, el primero en hablar fue Sting

-¿V-visteis la cara que se le quedó a la pelirroja?-preguntaba como podía el chico ya que se estaba aguantando la risa al recordar dicha imagen

En ese momento, el resto no pudo aguantar más y comenzaron a reírse en mayor o menor medida, incluso Asia

Hasta que ciertas ángeles caído recordaron que les sucedería a ellas, tras todo lo acontecido

-Oh no! ¿Como le explicaré a Azazel-sama todo esto?-preguntaba histérica la ojivioleta

-Y yo el cómo me deje atrapar por esos dos-añadia Kalawarner

Issei dirigió su mirada hacia ellas con un poco de pena, después de todo una de ellas abandonó su puesto mientras que la otra no pudo detener a los traidores

Por lo que en su mente tomó la decisión de reclutarlas en su grupo. Así estarían bajo protección de la facción nórdica, y además pudo ver durante todo este tiempo que Raynare era de fiar, por lo que también podía darle una oportunidad a su amiga

-["No te voy a decir que ya te lo dije...oh, espera que lo acabo de decir"]-decía Ddraig a través de su conexión con Issei

-Chicas hay una forma de que Azazel no os puede hacer nada-decía Issei llamando la atención de ambas caídas, Asia y su grupo

Aunque estos últimos ya se temían lo que vendría y en verdad después del desempeño que mostraran podrían ser unas buenas adiciones, incluso la propia Rossweisse lo pensaba

-¿Estás seguro Issei?-preguntaba Rossweisse consiguiendo un asentimiento de su novio

-¿Queréis entrar a mi grupo, nobleza o como queráis llamarlo?-preguntaba Issei dejando con la boca abierta a ambas caídas

-¿P-por qué no ofreces algo así tan de repente?-preguntaba como podía Kalawarner

-Bueno si entráis pasariais a estar bajo protección de la facción nórdica y así Azazel no podría poneros ningún castigo-explicaba Issei

-Viéndolo así y después de todo lo que habéis hecho...esta bien acepto-decía Kalawarner con una pequeña sonrisa

Cuando Issei volteó la cabeza para ver cuál sería la respuesta de Raynare, se encontró de repente en un fuerte abrazo de parte de la ojivioleta

-M-muchas gracias por ayudarnos tanto Issei-decia la chica apretando más el abrazo provocando así que el chico sintiera el pecho de la caída y comenzara a ponerse nervioso, aunque eso se debía más a la mirada oscura que le estaba dando Rossweisse

Tras conseguir que la pelinegra lo soltase se dispuso a darle un par de piezas de peón a las chicas, las cuáles estaban curiosas de saber el porqué los nórdicos seguían el mismo sistema de piezas que los demonios

Ahora solo quedaba esperar al día de mañana para confrontar a Rias Gremory

Listo! Aquí acaba este capítulo, ahora pasemos a unas pequeñas noticias sobre el fic

He decidido cambiar a algunas piezas por lo que el grupo, nobleza...etc, llamadlo como queráis queda así

Rey-Issei Hyoudou

Comodines-Sting y Kamito

Reinas-Rossweisse y Grayfia

Alfiles-Kuroka, Tsukiumi, Siune y Valerie

Caballos-Akame, Satellizer, Valentina y Kagura

Torres-Mai K., Albedo, Leone y Saeko (OC licántropo)

Peones-Eleonora, Ludmila, Sofya, Elizaveta, Figneria, Misaki, Kurumi, Yao, Leafa, Yubelluna, Xuelan, Esdeath, Kalawarner Raynare, Raigo Mikan y Kazehana

Así quedará definitivamente, desde aquí mando un gracias a aten92, ya que me ha ayudado en como reorganizar el equipo de Issei

Hasta la próxima!


	6. Aviso

Hola a todos, se que no actualizo uno de mis fics desde septiembre del año pasado, pero tiene una explicacion que os dare ahora.

Voy a dejar FanFiction y me ire a la plataforma de Wattpad. ¿por que?

LLevo desde noviembre del año pensando sobre esto y es que me siento mas comodo escribiendo en Wattpad que aqui en fanfiction, alli puedo añadir videos, gifs, imagenes y muchas mas opciones que aqui no son posibles

Si quereis seguir leyendo mis fics tendra que ser en Wattpad desde ahora. Tambien entendere a aquellos que dejen de leerlos, despues de todo no os estoy obligando a punta de pistola que leais mis fics

No tengo mucho mas que decir, tan solo que alli en Wattpad me encontrareis como "Tacbon20" tambien. Creo que sobra decir que ninguna de mis historias queda en adopcion ya que subire cada una a Wattpad a su debido tiempo y con correciones hechas

Con todo esto dicho me despido

Nos vemos en Wattpad


End file.
